The New Halloween Town Citizen (Part Two): What Now!
by jackxsally4
Summary: This is the continuation of "The New Halloween Town Citizen". Now they're home in Halloween Town. What could possibly happen with this meeting? What will happen next? Will Lord Dominator really turn good? Well, read to, hopefully, find out, if I can just finish this Story arch with this story!
1. Chapter 1: A Family Meeting

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Once I got in the living room and sat down, I could see the worry and concern in Sally's and Judy's expressions. "Okay Dad, what's all this about"? Judy asked me right away. "I've come up with an idea on how we'll deal with Lord Dominator's ship, but also we need to figure out what to do about her, not just for her, the town's citizens, or the other Holiday Worlds, but also even The Mortal World, and most important of all, you girls', my family that includes you too of course Zero". I explained as I patted Zero's spectral head. "You make a good point Dad however, there's also Equestria, Japan, The Pink Palace, Sunny Bay, and Ephedia, where our new friends live, as well"! Judy added with strong seriousness. "Exactly so, any ideas girls"? I asked Sally and Judy with a fingers-crossed tone. "We should just tell Lord Dominator everything, or we'll be no better than how she went about the truth about her past". Sally suggested in reply. I nodded in agreement.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I just sat there with my hand over my jaw in shock and horror as I was trying to keep myself from gasping. However, I then realized that I knew Mom was right about that, when I heard her valid reasoning behind her idea. So, I shook my skull to snap me out of my frozen shocked daze-like state. "You're absolutely right Mom, so what is your idea for Lord Dominator's Ship Dad"? I asked Dad with a slightly suspicious tone. "Well, we can just take all the lazers, guns, and that horrible drill out of her ship, so that way it'll be harmless". Dad said in reply.

"(Gasp) And so that Lord Dominator can have her property back since the ship is rightfully hers". Mom said adding to that, as she started to understand what Dad was saying. "Exactly Sally however, we would need blueprints of the ship so, that there's a 100% garuntee that the ship will be weapon free, when the weapons are completely done being removed". Dad further explained and this time I was the one who gasps in delightful realization. "And there's only one person we know of that we can get the information from". I said saticfingly. "And that person is LORD DOMINATOR"! I said to add to it.

"Yes, but how exactly do we get it, I have no idea". Dad said sadly. "Me neither Dad however, I know someone who does, Shelby, but it'll have to wait untill tomorrow morning, because I don't want to wake her up at such a late hour with her phone ringing when I try to call her". I said happily, and to reassure Dad. "Um and another reason I cast that spell on Lord Dominator was because I had a hunch that we would need Lord Dominator to be asleep for if, we came up with a plan. I can already see that my hunch was correct". Dad told us and then, me and Mom laughed a little at that confession.

"Well then, girls and as you said before Judy, it's extremely late, so let's get to bed immediately". Dad said however, I then grabbed him by his skeletal elbow to keep him from walking any further. "Wait Dad, look I know it's late but, I meant to tell you about another thing that happened tonight. I know what you're about to say, and NO it ABSOLUTELY CANNOT wait UNTILL MORNING TO TELL YOU"!I said and then screamed as tears fell from my eye sockets from not being able to bare the memory of it!

"Oh sweet pumpkin, if it's about what I said this afternoon, I am so, so, sorry, come here sweetie"! Dad said in his heart broken, Fatherly tone with his long arms wide open just waiting and ready for an embrace.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"No that's not the reason I'm crying, but I really do need a comforting hug from you"!Judy said, as she ran, tearfully, into my arms. I gently brushed my bony fingers through Judy's beautiful, long, red-as-blood colored hair, as she continued to cry into my ribs. "Well then, whatever is the matter Judy"? I asked with a fearful-Fatherly tone, for this was making me fear for my daughter's safety now! However, she didn't answer so, I looked at Sally only to see my beloved Wife who was now also in tears in her eyes, as she held her neck with her hand as to getly press her hand against it! While the other hand was over her mouth, as she started to bend over and stumble a little!

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

I had to put my hands over my neck and mouth, for I couldn't bare the memory of it! "WOW, Wow, wow easy now Sally, I think we all should sit back down on the couch"! Jack said hastily as he led both of us carefully back to the couch and we all sat down together, with me and Judy hugging Jack in a crying messy heap. Jack went silent, after that letting us get all our tears out. It took us an hour before we could shead no more tears.

"Now please, tell me what's got you both so upset"? Jack asked with deepened fearful concern for us. "Well to put it shortly, Oogie's back"! Judy said nervously. "WHAT, tell me everything that happend tonight, please because, he will pay for upsetting you two this much"? Jack asked us seriously, angrily, but also gently. We both then, took a deep breath. "I went to do my evening patrol on Spiral Hill, when I saw The Trio walking up Spiral Hill, completely unaware of that I was already at the top of Spiral Hill at first. I asked them the basic questions you taught me to ask when I'm suspicious of someone. When suddenly I heard the snapping of a twig being stepped on. I called out to whoever was the owner of the foot to show themselves or do I have to make you! Then the person came out of their hiding spot. And of course the person was Oogie Boggie"! Judy said to start off with.

"We start to have a dual and I guess that's when The Trio snuck off to-". Judy started to say to continue the story however, I put my hand over her lips before she could continue. "Um sorry for this rude interruption Judy, but I'll tell you BOTH how that part went down. You see, I really was deep in sleep however, I needed to use the restroom. when I came back to go back to bed, The Trio jumped up and put their kidnapping bag over me. I did have my soul robber on my wrist however, it all happened WAY TOO FAST for me to react"! I explained to both of them since they couldn't possibly know, when they weren't even there when that happened.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry to hear that new detail". I said as I hugged Mom lovingly and dearly. "Thank you sweetie". Mom told me gratefully. "Well I gather that after that, you couldn't see a thing because you were in that horrible bag right"? I asked Mom before I could even think to continuing the story. And in turn, Mom nodded confirming my suspicions and my hunch was spot on.

"Okay well, I was winning in my duel with Oogie. However, it was suddenly interrupted, when The Trio suddenly appeared on Spiral Hill, and right behind Oogie as they were calling out to him. They said "Look what we got", and then they opened the bag to reveal Mom, she was then gagged. Then out of nowhere, Oogie pulled out a dangerous looking sward and, too fast for me to do anything, took Mom into his grip! Oh and grabbed Mom by her wrists, so she couldn't escape his grip. And then, he pressed the sward DANGEROUSLY, against MOM'S NECK, and then, he said". I said to continue on with the story further however, I couldn't bare to continue, go on, let alone speak another word, because I burst into heavy tears all over again so much that, it made it impossible to for me to speak, as I continued to cry. Not long after I began sobbing, Mom fell into the exact same state that I was in, even sobbing as heavily as I was! "Shh, shhh, it's okay girls, I'm here now, so please dry your tears and explain the rest of it, so that I can begin to think and try to figure out what kind of game Oogie's playing at this time. And once I do, I'll be able to prevent it and stop him". Dad pleaded softly since he now knew it wouldn't be easy for both me and Mom. "Well he said and I quote: HAHAHAHA, Come with me quietly, or else your pathetic, dollface of a Mother and a ragdoll, DIES!; I knew that Oogie doesn't play fair, so I wasn't sure what I could do Oh, after Oogie said that he tighten his grip on Mom's Wrists, so much that Mom screamed out in pain! But, then I remembered the magical gifts you gave Mom during the last feasco, so I gave Mom an un-noticiable wink to give her the reminding look". I reluctantly explained next.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

"I'll explain what happened next, if you don't mind Judy"? I asked shyly. "Nah, I don't mind at all Mom, go right ahead". Judy replied to me casually. "I was able to get the meaning behind Judy's wink and luckily for both of us, Oogie nor The Trio noticed that. Then I used my new Pumpking Fire powers to slightly burn Oogie's hands, just enough for it to be too hot for him to withstand nor ignore the heat and it caused him to let me go in a jolting natural reflect, then I ran over to Judy before he could stop me, let alone restrain me all over again, and while Oogie was distracted with tending to his burnt hands". I explained deviously when I was thinking about my successful escape again.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Wow way to go Sally"! Dad exclaimed joyfully, as he lifted Mom up by her waist and spun in a circle swinging Mom in that circle high in the air, in the classic romantic way of course, with both of them giggling as Dad did that. I put my hands over my jaw as I giggled as well, but more quietly. "Man you two are always so adorable and you're MY PARENTS, to add on top of that"! I exclaimed playfully.

"Well, anyway once Mom was safely behind me, Oh and when Mom was running over to me, Oogie's sward disappered by the way. So then, I turned into that form that's like the halfway version of my Pumpkin Princess form. Then I screamed at the top of my ribs this: OOGIE, HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY MOTHER; and then, I threw several fireballs super quickly at Oogie and his loyal henchmen, but just in the way that it would scare them off, sending the running and zooming towards their hideout like lighting bolts, with legs! We thought it was so satisfyingly holarious, that we laughed histerically, but also victoriously! So then, we teleported back home specifically, our living room, sat down on the same couch that we're all sitting on right now acctually, well anyway, and just hugged each other". I said to conclude the story. Then I took another deep breath in relief that, the time of us telling this kind of scared-for-life styled story, was finally over!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Oh Dear, my poor girls! (gasps) Oh no, DEAR ALL THAT IS HALLOWEEN NO"! I said in response to this new information, and then screamed in the true horror of what my realization told me as I realized it! I started to feel and get physically nauseous, and even as if, I had wanted to throw up! It took all my will power, but I was able to push myself out of my state of nausea. "Wow Dad, are you okay? What are you screaming in horror like that for"? Judy asked me in frantic concern. "Yeah, well phyically anyway, I'm not in a state of nausea anymore, and as for what I was freaking vaguely about, I've figured out what kind of game Oogie's playing at this time. On the generalizing view of it, Oogie's planning and trying to destroy and end the Halloween Town/Pumpking Royal family bloodline, including all and in laws and/or married into the Royal family! However, on the more specific/detailed view, Oogie wants to destory all the ones I love in front of me right before finishing me off last"! I exclaimed with angrily, horrifingly, painful tone, all as heavy tears began to poor out of my eye sockets and down my skull.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2:The Next Morning

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my non-existent ears at what Dad was assuming. Then at that moment, I lost it, collapsed on the floor, and cried my eye sockets out! "Um Jack, do you REALLY think that OOGIE BOGGIE of all people is or at least, COULD be capable of such a powerful, serious, and deadly threat, because I think you're giving Oogie WAY too much credit here"! I heard Mom say through the sounds of my own sobs. "No, of course I don't think Oogie is smart enough to succeed with such a threat! However, I'm afraid that there's no denying it, Oogie's goal is to do exactly that"! Dad said, very sadly, and grimly. "I completely agree I mean, after all of this, it makes the most completely and total sense, compared to every other possibility that it could've been". Mom said seriously in agreement. And I knew she and Dad were right about that. So then, I calmed down, got back on my feet, and turned to face my Parents, with a small, sad, but still hopeful smile. "You both are absolutely right however, we must stay calm and get some well-deserved sleep okay, and so, goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad, I'll see you in the morning". I said as I hugged each of them, and as I hugged them, I also kissed each of them on their check/check Bone. then I walked up the Spiral staircase, into my room, magically switch from my dress into my nightgown, and finally I got into my bed, tiredly.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

"Wait how can she be so calm about all this Sally"? Jack asked me, full of confusion. "Oh, come on Jack, you of all people knows that Judy's right"! I told him in my sarcastic and critical reply. "Oh yeah, right, silly me"! Jack said in response and realization.

"Now honey, let's go to bed and get some rest"! I told and suggested to Jack. "Alright well then, goodnight Sally, my beloved Wife". Jack said to me in agreement, as he kissed me gently on the forehead, then he, took my hand, led us both up the spiral staircase, and into our bedroom. Then, Jack snapped his fingers to switch our clothes from our daytime outfits to our night time attire. "Humm, goodnight Jack, my wonderful and loving Husband". I said and then, kissed Jack passionately, locking my lips with his jaw, Jack kissed me passionately back.

Jack leaned forward, as he kissed me, and he leaned so far forward, with so much strength, and also was putting all his body weight on me, that it caused me to fall backwards and into our bed on my back! As I fell, I was still kissing Jack and he was still kissing me the whole time! "Heh, heh, alright Jack, I think that's enough of that for tonight now, let's gets some sleep, and for real this time, okay deal"? I said, once and after I managed to take my lips off of Jack's jaw and push him gently off of me as well, playfully. "Oh, alright okay, and I'll see you, as well as your beautiful face, in the morning". Jack said sweetly to me as we, got under the covers of our bed. And as we laid down in our bed, and finally began to fall, asleep.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I woke up to the Jack-o-lantern sun shining through my window. The I snapped my fingers to, make my bed, switch from my nightgown to into my spider-web-patterned dress. Then, I brushed my hair out, and put my black hair bow onto the back of my hair. Then I walked down the spiral staircase, and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch. Once I was comfortingly on the couch, I pulled out my phone, that Nori gave me at the Halloween celebration which was also our victory party, and called Shelby's number.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

I was just having breakfast, when my phone started ringing. So, I picked up my phone to see it was Judy trying to call me! So of course, I answered my phone happily. "Hey Judy, good morning, so what's up"? I asked joyfully and friendly. "We need your fangirl knowledge to help us out with quite a sticky situation we have on our hands here in Skellington Manor". Judy told me in her reply. "Oh, and what's the situation Judy"? I asked Judy, for it was completely impossible to hide my curiosity from my choice of words. "Well, we have a new addition to Halloween Town, a new citizen to be exact". Judy said in reply. "Really, can you describe, and tell me the name of this new citizen of yours? Oh, and also tell me how exactly this person came to be the new citizen and how she even got to Halloween Town in the first place"? I asked, now really full of curiosity. "Of course Shelby however, I can only give you a gender and name, for now anyway. HER name is Lord Dominator, hey actually, does her name ring a bell, because I know she's from one of the dimensions that are part of the Tooniverse. And Because I know who and exactly "WHO" she "REALLY" is"! Judy told me and asked me in reply and response. I couldn't believe it not just of the fact that it's Lord Dominator, but a theory I had about her could possibly be right!

"YEAH, she's my favorite thing from the show "Wander Over Yonder", but can you still tell me how this happened please"? I asked pleadingly in response. "Two weeks after Lord Dominator left, supposedly, the Yonder Galaxy at the end of season 2, she starved to death and became undead and teleported here". Judy explained to me. "Ooohohoho! I so called it, uh what I mean by that is, when thinking about it logically both within the world of the show and the world of the ones who created the show itself, it's was the only direction and fate her story and character arch could go in and end with". I said in excitement that my theory was, not only right, true, and cannon, but I was completely spot on with it, however, my excitement changed to sadness, because that meant, that since the show ended on that note forever and, knowing what I thought happened to Lord Dominator after that, turned out to be true, made me want to say man, Lord Dominator had to take her death and new life here with a pinch of salt!

For I then fully realized just how harsh of this-whole-new-meaning-to-the-words "sendoff" she had, been given, gotten, gone, and suffered through! "Yeah, now THAT puts salt into the wound"! Judy said in a sympathetic reaction, with her sympathy directed towards Lord Dominator, and yes, I could tell that, that's what it was, as Judy said it, "Hey, I was just thinking that exact same thing, and yeah I know right, that makes it so much sadder than EVER"! I said in pleasant shock and surprise.

"Totally however, we're getting off topic, so let's get back on track with my reason for calling you in the first place please"? Judy asked of me kindly, but also nervously. "Oh right of course, sorry about that. So, what do you need to know Judy"? I said as I felt embarrassed and asked to get to the point of this. "Do you know a spell, or a someone who knows and can cast a spell to looking at things from someone's past, that they kept the memories of. So much that it sticks inside the deepest inner thoughts"? Judy asked me frantically, but still very calmly.

"Um, well Humm, give me a moment to think." I said in a thoughtful reply. I then thought for exactly 20 minutes. "Oh yes, I do know someone, our new friend Princess Talia of Xeris"! I finally said in happiness, when I realized it. "Oh, wow great thanks Shelby, and it really was a smart idea and decision that I called you instead of somebody else". Judy said to signal that she was about to hang up with me.

"Wait, before you hang up, I've got one more question I want to ask you, and as a concerned friend not as a fangirl. What is Lord Dominator's behavior being like, since she became undead"? I said quickly before she could hang up, and asked nervously and suspiciously. "She's uh well, it's really complicated and I don't want to make you lost when I would explain this to you". Judy said guiltily.

"I can follow complicated situations, I mean after all, I AM one of the Rozen Maiden Dolls' Mediums". I told Judy reassuringly and pointed out to back my statement up. "Point taken, well it's like she wants to start over, on the good side, and give up, get rid of, and get away from her dark side, violent and morbid mind and impulses, and the Lord Dominator, you know and admire, was in past. However, then it's also like she wants to stick to and with her old and evil ways, and sees an opportunity, to have something far more interesting to destroy, than planets, or something devious like that, so I'm not sure I can tell". Judy explained in reply however, I could tell that it wasn't clear enough to tell, let alone give me a solid answer to my question.

"Oh, well then, that's okay, but once you've figured it out, please tell me as soon as you possibly can? For this is sounding like a juicy and exciting dilemma you've got yourself there"! I asked kindly, for I was very worried and concerned for what lies ahead for my new wonderful friend. "But of course, Shelby, I promise, well by and thanks again for your help". Judy said to really hang up this time. "You're welcome Judy, bye and good luck with all of this"! I said to Judy in reply.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Thanks, we'll need it". I said right before I hung up my phone and put it back in the unnoticeable pocket on my dress, I call it that because it blends in seamlessly with the spider web pattern on my dress. "Good morning Judy, did you sleep okay"?!I heard Mom ask me from behind me, so I turned around to face Mom. Just then, Mom's question sparked the memory of last night's events, and something that happened next after that family meeting after I fell asleep. "No Mom, I had another vision however, this time it wasn't a dream, it was the humans' version through a nightmare"! I told Mom frighteningly. I could tell Mom was about to ask me in a panic, what happened in it this time however, there was a tapping on one of the windows, that interrupted Mom and stopped her dead in her tracks. "I'll tell you about that over breakfast with Dad, but right now, I'm going to check this out and see what's causing that tapping on the widow over there, which is where it seems to be coming from. So please Mom, stay right here"? I said to end the eerie and slightly awkward silence, and in a pleadingly way, but also seriously as I instructed this to Mom. Mom then nodded with a fearful look on her face, from I could guess is of whatever was causing this tapping on the window. I then walked over to the window, and now, with me being able to see what was happening more clearly, I could see that small rocks were being thrown at the window, which explained the tapping. I was now directly in front of the window as I looked through it, As to see if I could see who was throwing the rocks. At first, I just assumed that it was The Trio pulling another one of their pranks however, when I was now looking through the window, I saw that there was nothing there, that I could see from here anyways.

However, the small rocks were, somehow, still being thrown and kept on coming! So, then I opened the window and poked my skull out. "Hello, who's there, and I know you're there, so please, just come out"? I called out, and asked to whoever was doing this. "Oh, Howdy there Judy 'am so, sorry 'bout the rocks, we came over here to tell ya'll some important news"! Wander said happily and apologetically, as I saw him and Sylvia walking up to the window. "Okay then, I'll meet you down there guys in just a moment"! I told them, before walking back over to Mom.

"Heh, it's okay, you can calm down Mom, it was just Wander and Sylvia trying to get my attention." I said to reassure Mom. "Oh good, that's a relief, because for a second there, I thought it was, well you know, since Jack is still asleep and that he could've easily caught us off guard if he came at this time, as for you Father, he must really have been exhausted after everything that physically, emotionally, and verbally happened last night huh"? Mom said in relief and asked me, to which in turn I nodded in agreement. "And they've come to tell me something important, so I'll be right back". I said to Mom. "Alright, just please make it quick, so you can still have a nice warm breakfast this morning okay"? Mom requested of me and suggested to me, to which in turn, I nodded once again.

Then I quickly ran through the front door, down the front porch stairs, and over to where Wander and Sylvia were. "Hey guys, so what's that important news you wanted to tell me about"? I asked Wander and Sylvia casually. "Well, we were originally on our way to your house, thanks to and with Sandy Claws and the Mayor of Halloween Town giving us directions on how to get to your house, let alone how to get to Halloween Town in the first place, to say good morning to you and your Parents. However, as we were walking through the graveyard, we saw some of Lord Dominator's Dominator Bots"! Sylvia explained to me. And Sylvia had a serious look on her face as she informed and alerted me about this.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3:Two New Friends

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay. I have been taking a break to take my time to do a better job with editing this story's previous chapters. The other thing I've been doing is reading other TNBC fanfictions. But I'm back so I hope it was worth the wait and please be patient when I take longer than usual to post new chapters, for I'm trying to do this as soon I can! So now please enjoy and have fun reading!

We're Still and Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

"Oh Dear, (gasps in realization) Oh my goodness, um hey guys quickly, can you tell me which variant of Dominator Bots they were"? I asked both of them hastily, for I realized with them here, depending on the which bots they are, but still dangerous anyway, that they could get into the hand of-! "Yep, they were some of the drones, whom are the ones that would check out the planets for Volcanium X and its probability for domination". Sylvia explained to me thoroughly in her reply. "Well then, please hurry and lead me to where the last place you saw them were, for I don't know what they'd do if Oogie Boogie and his Henchmen, The Trio: Lock, Shock, and Barrel, got their monstrous hands on those bots"! I said to them frantically and with cold dead seriousness. "Of Course, but along the way, can you tell us the answer to this question, WHO THE HECK IS THIS OOGIE BOGGIE AND TRIO THAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT EXACTLY"? Sylvia asked me as we began our run to the graveyard in a very confused, but also concerned and suspicious panic. So, as we ran as fast as we possibly could to the graveyard, and while Wander was sitting on the saddle on Sylvia's back as Sylvia was leading the way, I explained everything about who Oogie Boggie and The Trio were and still are as easily-for-them-to-understand, without getting confused, as I possibly could.

We finally made it to where these Dominator Bots were last seen by Sylvia and Wander. There were two in total, and I recognized one of them as Bot Thirteen, or by his nickname, that Wander gave him when they first met, and since Bot Thirteen was damaged at the time, Beep Boop. "Hey wait, isn't that Beep Boop"? Wander said, as to asked his own memory to remember and be able to recognize his old robot friend, feeling overjoyed, as he began to recognize Beep Boop. "Oh yeah, I believe it is Buddy"! Sylvia said to Wander for she recognized Beep Boop, both recognizing him, all thanks to the large number "13" on both of the Dominator Bot's sides. Then Wander's closed-mouth-smile grew extremely wide slowly, and then Wander ran up to Beep Boop.

"Yeeha, Howdy there Beep Boop, it's me Wander, ya'll do remember me and your ol' pal Sylvia don't ya right"? Wander said and asked energetically, as well as joyfully. "Wander, Sylvia, it's wonderful, and by this crazy and yet extremely welcomed miracle, to see you both again! However, who is that skeleton girl, wherever in the galaxy am I and finally, how am I even still here"? Beep Boop said and then, asked me directly the most typical and basic of questions, that newly turned undead, and new citizens always asks me, Mom, and Dad, when they first arrive here as their official first reactions.

"Well um, oh yeah now I remember that Lord Dominator blew you up, when you refused to display the coordinates of the planet, that Wander and Sylvia were on, when you came to, and met them! So, you're still here because just a few minutes ago or so, you became the undead form of yourselves, and to both of you my friends are in the one and only Halloween Town. As for who I am, well I'm Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington of this Town and the Holiday of Halloween itself! You see, it's because this Town is where the Holiday comes from as well as the true and original source of and for it is". I said answering all of Beep Boop's questions.

"Wow, how fascinating, and it's an honor to meet you, since you're the princess of an entire Holiday and Holiday World or Town, whichever you would like us to prefer it as". Beep Boop said, as he bowed, with his little claw as well as leaning forward doing it very formally, might I add. "Oh please, the honor is all mine Beep Boob, and who is the other one we have here"? I asked after I properly returned the gesture playfully. However, I stopped them, by signaling to them that I had just answered my own question, when I saw the large # "42" on his sides. "No wait I already know, you're Bot 42, the last bot Lord Dominator blew up right before Beep Boob, and so welcome Beep Boop and Bot 42, to Halloween Town"! I said next as to welcome the Drone Dominator Bots officially.

"Why thank you Judy". The bots said in unison, also joyfully. "Well, please follow me to Halloween Town, but more specifically, to Skellington Manor, but A.K.A., my house". I instructed and explained to them, so I didn't confuse them, about to as where we're going. "Alright then, please lead the way Princess Judy". Beep Boop said gracefully and then, the bots followed the three of us back to Skellington Manor.

We were walking through Halloween Town, when I suddenly stopped, for I just then realized that I should have, or at least should be telling the bots about the thing they'll absolutely need to know about before we made even it to the bottom of the front stairs of Skellington Manor! "Um, uh Judy, why did you stop"? Sylvia asked me full of confusion. "There's something I have to tell you, that you should know, before we get there Beep Boop same for you as well Bot 42, Lord Dominator is here as well in fact, she's been our house guest, for she came and is here the same way and for the same reason you two did Beep Boop and Bot 42, up on all three of your deaths, so in other words, she's also undead, the new citizen of Halloween Town as well, she still considered new, because it wasn't too long ago when she first appeared here that morning and before you and Bot 42 did". I explained to the bots.

What and you're taking us to where she is"? The bots asked out of what I already knew was, the fear of what Lord Dominator might and/or would do and how she would react, once her gaze fell upon the two kind, little, and terrified Dominator Drone Bots! "Wow, don't worry guys, she has been put under a sleeping spell by my Father, so we can do a certain and particular spell on her later that will be allowing us to find the key to the solution to a problem involving her with".?I told them reassuringly. "Oh well then, that's a relief however, what kind of spell? And what about when she wakes up from your Father's Spell"? Beep Boop asked me with suspicious concern.

"A memory spell, however, when talking about when she wakes up, I have no idea. Although, I do know up, one thing for sure and that is, that me and my Dad won't let her hurt you two, I promise"! I told them gently and reassuringly. And I also had, a cold-dead serious, but also sweet and kind, look on my skull. "Thanks Judy, you're an amazingly, sweet, and awesome friend, so are we doing standing around here for? Come on, let's go, so we can meet your Parents, and tell them the great news"! Beep Boop exclaimed filled with a whole new amount of excitement.

We All made it back without any signs of Oogie nor The Trio going for another attempt at the plan we think they came up with for the long run, and safely as well, to Skellington Manor. We then walked or flew up the stairs since the Dominator Drone Bots float and fly all the time. Then we walked or flew through the front door and then finally, into the living room of Skellington Manor. "Hey Mom and Dad, I'm back. I'm in the living room. And Wander, Sylvia, and some new friends are here in the living room with me as well". I called as I took a seat in the living room and gestured, mostly to Wander and Sylvia, to take a seat as well and get comfortable, since they were our house guests and I wanting to be a good hostess helped me to do that as well.

"Oh, they are, are they, and new friends you say"? Well, I for one would be delighted to meet them!" Dad said in his reaction optimistically. As Dad said this, he and Mom were making their way and were entering the living room. Dad also had his right arm wrapped across and over Mom's right shoulder, in a very lovingly husbandly way.

"Howdy Jack and Miss Sally, it's nice see you again, especially since you know the truth about Lord Dominator's past now". Wander said to greet them happily and energetically. "Hi there and good morning, Wander and Sylvia". Mom said to them kindly. "Good Morning Sally and Jack, it's great to see you too." Sylvia said in response, casually and in a chill manner. Then I saw Dad and Mom's eyes and eye sockets fall onto looking at the two Dominator Drone Bots floating next the opposite end of the couch of where I was sitting at.

We're Now In Jack's P.OV.

Me and Sally's gaze had just fallen onto two robots, that I recognized as Lord Dominator's Dominator Drone Bots from the flashbacks we saw last night floating there, in OUR living room to top it all off! "Why and who are these two DOMINATOR DRONE BOTS doing in OUR living room"? I demanded, but as calmly as I could manage to restraint myself. "WOW, wow, Dad please calm down, you can relax, because they are new as well as undead citizens of Halloween Town"! Judy said to reassure me frantically. "I'm sorry Judy I didn't mean to ask that question in such a rude way and tone". I told Judy apologetically, as I hugged her in my a-loving-Fatherly way.

"Oh, it's okay Daddy, and their names are Bot 13 or, Beep Boop, as he calls himself now. And this is one's name is Bot 42". Judy said as she hugged me back, and pointed to each of the Dominator Drone Bots, as she introduced both of them. "Hello there I'm Pumpkin King Jack Skellington of Halloween Town, I'm also Judy's Father"! I said optimistically.

"Hi, I'm Pumpkin Queen Sally Skellington, I'm Jack's Wife and Judy's Mother". Sally said sweetly. "It's an honor to meet your, highness and your Majesty". The Dominator Drone Bots said in unison, as they did the same version of a bow that they did for me earlier. "Oh please, the honor is all ours". I said formally, like a true gentleman, as I also bowed gracefully before them. Then we all heard barking.

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

'Ah got very excited when we all heard that barking, which could only be coming from one thing…. A DOG! "Aww, is that a dog's barking that Ah'm hearing"? 'Ah asked the Skellington Family. "Indeed, it is oh, speaking of which, come here boy (then Jack does a dog whistle call)"! Then, a floating, white dog-like creature, flew quickly and joyfully into the living room, and then flew in three circles around The Skellington Family members, circling each of them once, before moving to the other two, all the while barking happily as if, what was now, he was saying: "Hello" to each of them as he did. "Well, Wander, Sylvia, Beep Boop and Bot 42, I'd like you to meet our loyal family ghost dog Zero"! Jack said as to be introducing Zero to us happily.

"WOW A GHOST DOG! AWW, you're SOOO cute! Howdy there Zero! it's so nice to meet ya"! 'Ah said as 'Ah petted Zero's ghostly head. "Yeah, you really are Zero it's great to meet you". Sylvia said happily.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4:Forgive Me Zack

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

As Wander and Sylvia were admiring Zero, just then I remembered something, and that was when I made a stupid mistake, all thanks to my forgetfulness. "Oh no um, Dad forgive me for this, but I need to go to Dr. Finkelstein's! For it's a huge emergency, so bye and I'll be right back". I said right before I, ran out the front door also before Dad could respond. Then I made my way over to Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory, for I forgot to call Zack again last night, so that he could go back to sleep, instead of continuing and being a lookout for me for even a moment and any longer than he had to, which the opposite of that happened! "Hello, it's me Judy Skellington, and I am saying this in the nicest way possible, so please open up"? I said as I knocked on the door to the laboratory.

Then finally, and after waiting patiently, but also anxiously for someone to answer the door for 20 minutes by the way, the door opened and was being answered by Dr. Finkelstein. "Oh, thank you for answering, anyway I am here to talk to Zack, to tell him something very, although in a personal way, important". I told him, full of relief. However, then my relief turned into nervousness, for I just then noticed that Dr. Finkelstein's expression looked furious! "I'm afraid that won't be possible, for at least four months because, Zack is grounded for four months and will not be allowed to have visitors"! Dr. Finkelstein replied harshly to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so much in fact, that I was shocked into a state of utter horror.

"What, but why, whatever for"? I demanded of the mad scientist in utter horror, and yet at the same time, I was furious about this! "Because he was involved in your plan that had been executed behind The Pumpkin King's back and to add on top of all of that, by his own Daughter"! Dr. Finkelstein explained to me with raging anger. "Look Doctor, my Father will understand especially with it being Zack and that's not just because he's my boyfriend either, so he doesn't deserve to be punished like this and isn't in any trouble AT ALL, also everything turned out just fine last night, so please let me see him"? I reassured Dr. Finkelstein and I also exaggerated when saying the words: "at all" just as to make it perfectly clear. Then Dr. Finkelstein opened his head and scratched his brain in thought, as his way to put what I said into consideration.

And finally, after ten minutes of Dr. Finkelstein doing this, he closed his head again, and then looked me straight into my eye sockets. "Humm…. Oh, very well however, keep it short because Zack needs to help me with an important project today got it"? Dr. Finkelstein said in defeat. "Of course Dr. Finkelstein, and thank you." I said in understanding, as Dr. Finkelstein moved him and his wheelchair aside, and I walked through the door.

We're Now In Zack's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe how horribly this morning has gone, I mean, to start off I'm sleep deprived from being a lookout for Judy. Next, Dr. Finkelstein just had to see me doing that. However, also worst of all, the doctor SLAPPED ME across the face EXTREMELY HARD! Then suddenly, I heard a soft and gentle knock on my bedroom door. "Hello Zack, it's me Judy, can I please come in"? I heard JUDY's voice say! "Come right in Judy". I replied because after everything that happened this morning, I was more than willing and happy to see her right now.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Thank you Zack-". I lost my words when I saw the large and severe slap mark on the right side of his face! "(gasped) Oh Zack, what happened to you"? I asked and exclaimed in my shock and deep concern for my dearest Zack. "Dr. Finkelstein did this as the first part of my punishment for helping with your plan that was behind "The Pumpkin King's" back of course". Zack told me in a frustrated and yet also, depressed reply, and did air quotes as he said my Father's Royal Title. I put my hand over my jaw as I carefully walked over to where Zack was sitting on his bed and I sat next to him however, I couldn't bear to face him with that mark and sadness on his face!

"It's all my fault, I'm so, so, sorry Zack, for causing this and for not calling you back last night to inform you that you're relieved from your duty of being my lookout"! I said apologetically, as I resisted the urge to hug him, also as tears streamed down my skull from my guilt. I had expected him to just be glaring down at me. However, all so suddenly Zack's arms were hugging my rib cage from behind me, as he rested his head on my left shoulder. I couldn't breathe, also my tears were just at the brims of my eye sockets, from me going into a state of frozen shock when I felt Zack do this and then saw his face!

"Shhhh, hush now Judy, please don't talk like that, it is absolutely NOT your fault, I could tell you had your hands pretty full, making it impossible for you to remember something so small and simple like that, and duh, of course I forgive you for last night! However, as for this morning's incident, you have nothing to apologize for, I'll always forgive you no matter what and no matter what the mistake that you made was okay, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JUDY"! Zack told me with his usual reassuringly and loving tone for that is just the amazing boyfriend that he is! "Oh Zack, YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVEA, and I love you so much too"! I said to Zack, feeling more relieved than I've ever felt in my entire undead life!

So then, also for the next 20 minutes, me and Zack just sat there hugging each other happily and lovingly. Then we jumped, when the loud sound of Zack's bedroom door being open, and then Dr. Finkelstein wheeled into Zack's bedroom. "Alright, that's enough lovey dovey stuff, oh and by the way Zack, please forgive me for hitting you earlier this morning, and you're no longer grounded. However, I'm still going to need your help with my newest project that I'm doing today, but if thing goes according to plan, we should be done by lunchtime". Dr. Finkelstein said as he wheeled up to me and Zack. "So, we better get a move on, so we can be done by then or even before then okay". Dr. Finkelstein added as politely as Dr. Finkelstein could ever possibly get.

"Okay, and of course I forgive you Doctor, and thank you". Zack said and I knew, for it was too obvious to not know, he was also overjoyed. "Great now please follow me. Oh, and it was nice to see you again as always Judy, so goodbye and I hope to see you again soon". Dr. Finkelstein said to us as he and Zack walked and then finally, I went back to Skellington Manor.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5:Judy's Third Nightmare

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

"Hey guys I'm back". I announced to my Parents and friends. Then once we ate and finished breakfast, I walked up to Mom and Dad. "Look uh, Mom and Dad, will you please come with me to Dad's study"? I asked. "Sure, we'll be right back guys". Dad said in reply, as he, Mom, and I got up and out of our seats at the dining table.

Then we walked up, the spiral staircase. Dad took his seat in his big and fancy chair, that was behind his office desk, while Mom took her seat on one of the two standard chairs, so that sitting on the left side next to Dad behind the desk, and then I took my seat on the last and standard chair, which was in front of Dad's desk. "So, what's up Judy"? Dad asked me nervously. "Well as I said to Mom earlier, I had a nightmare last night." I told them in reply. Then Dad's skull showed fear instead of happiness.

"Oh dear, what happened in it Judy"? Dad asked me very worryingly. "Well, I was tied to a chair again, while I watched Oogie kill you and Mom over and over again because he did it in a different way each time!" I told them as tears fell down my skull. "Oh, come here Judy". Mom said in pain of seeing me crying again for like the sixth time counting all the way back to the first time I cried right after Lord Dominator appeared here.

Then I came over to Mom, hugging and cuddling with her as to letting her comfort me, Dad also hugged me, with both now hugging me to give me their Parentally, also their deep love, comfort, and support in the way only family members can do.

"Hey, wait a minute, um Judy, this might sound crazy, but I too had the exact same dream, the only difference was that I WAS THE ONE who was in that exact same chair that you were tied to"! Mom confessed to me, as she broke up our family hug, in her surprise, shock and realization that I had the same dream as her and also had the same set up that her's had! "WHAT, oh Mom, I'm so sorry that happened to you too". I told Mom lovingly. "No way girls, for I also had exactly the same nightmare with ME being the one tied to the chair"! Dad exclaimed in confession as well.

Then we broke out into a completely sobbing mess, and gave each other another Family, lovingly and supporting hug! Ten minutes later, we ended the hug. "Even with it being as horrible as this was, there is one more thing I want to talk to you about". I told them seriously. "Oh, and what's that sweet pumpkin"? Dad asked me with a concerned look on his skull again. "I was thinking that you, should break the sleeping spell on Lord Dominator early. Just so she can reunite with her bots, and so we can get any sort of tension that there might be in between the bots and Lord Dominator out of the way and over with however, I wasn't absolutely certain that I want to do that, and so I want to hear what you think about this idea"? I told them thoroughly however, I also asked sadly and nervously as well.

Then the next thing I knew, Mom and Dad had very unpromising looks on their face and skull, as they looked to each other for a minute or two, then they nodded to each other in unison, as in at the exact same time. Finally, they looked back at me. "We think it's a little too risky however, you did make a good point and argument about the unknown first reaction that Lord Dominator will have at the very first moment that she sees her bots, and so we think it's a wonderful and brilliant idea. So, let's do it Judy". Mom told me, and said also on Dad's behave, thoroughly.

"Great thanks Mom and Dad however, one: I have promised Zack that I would go on a date with him, by having a picnic lunch at the top of Spiral Hill today, and two: with the spell plan going on later today, how are we going to convince the Mayor to allow us to have the day off, so we can do it"? I said gratefully, and then asked both sheepishly and nervously. "Well for your date with Zack, we'll put the sleeping spell back on Lord Dominator, once you're back home from it". Mom said to give the first issue a resolution. "As for the Mayor, I'll talk to him, while you're bringing- oh actually, did you call Shelby yet also, who did she say was perfect for the spell by the way"? Dad started to say for the second issue's resolution. Then Dad asked realizing, as well as making me realize, that I haven't told them who I was bringing over for the spell yet. "Oh yeah, I meant to give you that information before breakfast, as soon as BOTH you and Mom were up. Well anyway, yes, I called her first thing, once I was up she told me Princess Talia of Xeris would be able to do it easily". I explained to Mom and Dad happily. "Oh, that's wonderful, so while you're getting Talia over here, I'll talk to the Mayor, but right now, I'll go to Lord Dominator's room, so that she'll be greeted by me when the spell is broken okay". Dad Said as he got up from is big fancy chair.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Judy and Sally nodded to me in unison in understanding. I then walked over to Lord Dominator's bedroom door. I opened the door, walked into the room, and sat down on the chair, that is next to the headboard of the bed. So, then I snapped my fingers. And so then, the spell was broken.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open, as I woke up also, as I could see Jack's skull smiling down at me. I knew and remembered that Jack had put me under a sleeping spell immediately after he accepted my apology! "Good morning Lord Dominator how are you feeling, do you feel like you're well rested"? Jack asked me softly, as I sat up in my bed. "Why yes, I do feel well rested Jack however, WHY DID YOU PUT ME UNDER THAT SLEEPING SPELL, and after I admitted and apologized, as well as after you accepted my apology"? I demanded of Jack as tears from my pain and anger feel down my face. For I was extremely hurt that Jack did this, especially after HE accepted my apology in the first place.

"I'm sorry that, this has upset you this much, for I didn't do this to intentionally hurt your feelings, anyway I did it because we have come up with a compromise, also it's a solution, to what we're going to do when it comes to your ship. However, it's involving for us to do another, different kind of though, of spell, and I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to and up for that, so that's what my purpose for putting that sleeping spell on you. So, you see, it wasn't out of anything personal, honest". Jack said, as to explain everything and reassuringly to me. "Alright Jack of course I believe you, and sorry for yelling at you just a minute ago, but if you were going to do the spell while I was asleep, why did you just wake me up now? Also, what compromise and what spell exactly, and finally who is the spell caster supposed to be"? I asked, for I was extremely curious confused, but also nervous when it came to this so called "compromise" and spell also, who the spell caster was going to be.

"Well that's okay you had every right to act and feel like that, after what I did. The compromise was that, if we take all the weapons out of your ship, without causing permanent damage of course, you can have your ship back, and with, no trouble, restraint nor hesitation. The spell was to look into your past memories, because we're looking for the ships blueprints that would be our reference and our guide on where every single weapon is, also on how to remove them carefully, safely, and how to do it in a way that wouldn't harm your ship in ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. The one who'll be casting it however, is a surprise for new, what I can tell you is that it's a she, that she's a great friend, and that she is from a different dimension"! Jack said as to answer my questions and he also explained each one thoroughly.

"Oh, and I woke you up because we have some interesting news for you. However, it'll be better to just show you than tell you. So, will you please come with me into the living room Lord Dominator"? Jack added and asked me as well, and so I nodded in agreement and walked down the spiral staircase, also with Judy and Sally not to far behind me. When I first saw what Jack was talking about, I couldn't believe it. "Huh Bot Thirteen, Bot Forty Two"? I let out in utter shock.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up Lord Dominator

We're Starting In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

Seeing Bots 13 and 42, I lost it and broke down, crying from all my quilt for what I did to them. "Oh, guys I'm so, so, sorry for what I did to you two can you ever forgive me"? I was begging of them apologetically. "Of course, besides it's all in the past now also, we're in this cool new world together again and with this world being our official current home"! Bot 13 and Bot 42 said as they patted my back to comfort me and to also, make me feel better!

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

As I was watching Lord Dominator and the Bots doing this, I finally realized and believed as well, that Lord Dominator is truly wanting to make up for her mistakes and turn into a good person! "Thanks guys, and I'm so happy to see you two again because, I missed you both so much"! Lord Dominator said happily, as she whipped her remaining tears away. "Wow you really weren't kidding when you told everybody what you said last night, were you"? I asked, for I was full of surprise also, I was accepting her very seriously as well! "Well of course I wasn't kidding Syl, I love the idea of a new life here, and for the better as well"! Lord Dominator told me in her reply in seriously yet, still happily.

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

'Ah couldn't believe what 'Ah was hearing at that moment however, 'Ah used all my will power to contain and hold back my energetic happiness, all by taking a deep and calming breath! "Well, Ah'm so glad to hear that, for this world really is AMAZING"! 'Ah said happily and Calmly. "Yeah, same goes for me Lord Dominator also, I think you deserve the best life you can absolutely ever get"! Sylvia added in agreement.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this, especially with it coming from Wander and even Sylvia! "Why thank you so much Wander and Sylvia, I sure hope it continues to turn out that way as well"! I said gratefully as I felt butterflies in my stomach! "Ya'll quite welcome Lord Dominator"! Wander said in reply!

"Well let me take Beep Boop and Bot 42 on their Halloween Town Tour". Jack told us as he gestured to the Bots to follow him, to which in turn they flew over to Jack, and then they left Skellington Manor. "Well Wander and Sylvia, let's go to Christmas Town because, I need to talk to Sandy Claws, for permission to do something extremely important, please"? Sally explained to and asked Wander and Sylvia cautiously and very seriously as well. "Totally Sally, let's hit the road"! Sylvia said confidently. Then Wander, Sylvia, and Sally left Skellington Manor, and new leaving me, Judy, and Zero who was currently in a different room probably sleeping, as the only ones in Skellington Manor.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

There was an awkward silence once Mom, Dad, Bot 42, Beep Boop, Wander and Sylvia left Skellington Manor, for at least the next fifteen minutes! Me and Lord Dominator, just stood there staring at each other for the whole fifteen minutes of that awkward silence. Finally though, we shook our heads to snap ourselves out of that frozen, silence of staring at each other. "Well since it's just the two of us Lord Dominator, I would like to ask you, if you're willing to let us do the memory spell on you later today, while you're awake, or if you would rather have us put the sleeping spell on you again for it"? I asked Lord Dominator seriously, and sheepishly. "I am willing, to do whatever it takes to get my ship back, from a willing Sandy Claws, that is"! Lord Dominator replied and I knew she added that other stuff to clarify also, to reassure me, what she meant by saying that the way she did and to prove she wasn't thinking nor saying it in a devious nor, malicious way.

"Oh yeah, of course, Humm…. so what can we do new"? I said, as in my thoughts out loud, more towards me, than Lord Dominator and luckily for me, Lord Dominator could tell, that this was the case for her. Finally after I went into thought and was thinking for ten minutes, I just realized that I should've told Shelby something, when I was on the phone with when I was on the phone with her earlier this morning, and let out a gasp from my realization. "Oh wait, now I do, so Lord Dominator start thinking of some things that we can we can do because, I have an important, but don't worry it'll be a quick phone call right now, so I'll be right back I promise". I explained to Lord Dominator all panicky-like however, I did it in a way, that I wouldn't be talking so fast that I'd be impossible to understand on what I was saying as well. "Alright, I got it for I can do that with no problems". Lord Dominator replied to acknowledge me, when it came to my small favor.

I nodded to Lord Dominator gratefully. Right before I walked up the spiral staircase. Then I went into my bedroom, also as I closed my door behind me. As well as taking out my phone. And finally calling Shelby's phone number.

We're New In Shelby's P.O.V.

I was just talking to Kirakishou, when my phone was ringing again. Who was calling me this time, and it was Judy again, something serious and important as for her reason, for calling me, which made me let out a gasp. "Uh, Hey Kirakishou, can you please leave the room, while I'm taking this, that is, at least to me, obviously a very important phone call"? I quickly, but also nice and clearly however, hastily for I had to answer phone, as soon as possible, before as well as, so it wouldn't go straight to voicemail, for not answering in time. Then Kirakishou nodded in understanding, right before she left, also closing the door silently behind her. "Hi Judy, what is it this time"? I asked as soon I tapped the "answer" button in a casual way.

"Hello Shelby, I meant to tell you NOT to do something, but obviously to both of us, I forgot, so I'm calling to ask, if you have called Tallia, because I was the one that I was planning to call and inform her about all of this, so have you"? Judy explained to me and asked me, very tensefully as well. "Uh well I didn't even think of doing that at all so, duh of course not". I told Judy for my reply with a "well-it-should-be-painfully-obvious" tone. However in a politely nice attitude because, me and Judy have been very close friends, once we got our real first chance to just talk, get to know each other, which was at the Halloween Town Halloween after party we went to celebrate our victory of defeating Slender Man and The Beldam that year. Anyway, immediately after I told Judy my answer to that question, heard Judy let out. As well as breathed, a sigh of relief. "Oh well then, that's great and thank you so much for telling me this! Oh also, I have updates for you about this situation first, I can officially say that Lord Dominator is truly trying, doing, and working her hardest and best to be as well as remain on the good side. Also, to be a good and better person secondly as well as lastly, Lord Dominator's Drone Bots 42 and 13, or Beep Boop, if you prefer calling him that, are here in Halloween Town as two more new citizens, and may I say that they're super polite"! Judy told, and sounding very happy and pleased as well.

"That's awesome, so since Lord Dominator is turning happily good, does that mean that she and the Drone Bots, that she blew up, made up, and are friends now"? I asked, with the anticipation being audible in my voice. "Wow Shelby, you're not only correct but also, spot on perfectly"! Judy told me in response. "Wow that's great, well I'll let you go, so bye Judy." I said happily. "Oh wait there is one more update, Oogie is back, and I mean for real this time, and we believe that he's after me and my family"! Judy said grimly.

"WHAT but how is he back this time do you have any clues on that alone"? I asked very seriously. "No however, just last night, he got The Trio to kidnap my Mother, and threatened to take her life if I didn't go with him quietly! However with Mom having her new pumpkin fire powers, she was able to scorch Oogie into releasing his grip on her wrists and she got away and back to me unharmed! Also I met Wander, Sylvia, Commander Peepers and Lord Hater yesterday afternoon to ask them to help me stop my Dad and Lord Dominator getting her ship in a bad version of their approach to get it! Now they're staying in Christmas Town just in case we still need their help". Judy explained to me.

"Wow that's so cool, but I'm sorry about the Oogie thing". I told Judy. "Thanks and thankfully, last night went super well and then we had a family meeting and my Dad was the one to make the connection to why Oogie took this kind of approach for his next evil plan and scheme, which was that Oogie is trying to end the Halloween Town and Pumpkin, Royal Family bloodline and overthrow us, and it's just so happens that the current members are ones he had a history with and ones he wants to get his revenge on for that history". Judy told me next. "Wow, that's horrible! Well I wish you the best of luck, but if you need mine and our other tooniverse friends' help just call us okay"? I said to her supportively and concerningly.

"Okay I will I promise, and thank you bye Shelby". Judy said gratefully. "Bye Judy and you're very welcome. Hey after all, that what friends are for"! I told her as the close and true friend to and of hers that I truly am and then we hung up.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

With that out of the way, I put my phone back into my pocket. Then I left my bedroom and walked down the spiral staircase. "So, come up with anything yet, because I was thinking of taking a stroll through the town"? I asked Lord Dominator, as I walked up to her. "I think I'll just read a book, so you can go on without me, and have a nice and safe stroll as well". Lord Dominator said in reply. Then with her saying that, it reminded me to grab my soul robber as I left Skellington Manor, as well as saying goodbye to Lord Dominator, on my way out the door.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7:A Not So Nice Stroll

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

I had been walking through Halloween Town for 20 minutes now, so I went to the graveyard to do some thinking about all these things that have happened recently. However, things went horribly downhill from there! "Oh, Now that Shelby asked me the question I should've already asked, or be asking myself how, HOW DID HE RETURN THIS TIME"? screamed in frustration, confusion and annoyance for not being able to find the answers. So, then I decided to go carefully spy on The Trio and Oogie!

"Okay, that's IT! I'm so tired of sitting around instead of figuring out the answers"! I exclaimed as began my walk to The Trio's tree house, BIG MISTAKE! I didn't even have to sneak in, so I hid behind a bush and just listened in. And boy did it send chills up my spine!

We're Now In Shock's P.O..V.

"So, what's the plan for today's attempt to destroy the Skellingtons"? I asked Oogie deviously, curious. "Oh, today we're just going to send Jack a message, to show him, we're cold-dead serious about this, we're not messing around, and that 'Ah'm not just making empty threats"! Oogie explained to me, Lock, and Barrel, gleefully. "How exactly are we going to send Jack that message"? I asked Oogie mischievously impatient! Then Oogie gestured for us to come in closely and then he whispered the plan into our ears and what it is, was brilliant and I absolutely loved the sound of it, me and my cohorts cackled quietly in delight.

"So, Do you understand the plan my henchmen"? Oogie asked us darkly. "Yes Sir Mr. Oogie Sir"! All three of us said to Oogie in unison, as we saluted him at the same time. "Good now go you know what to do"! Oogie commanded to us. We nodded seriously are ran out of the tree house, but also with my personal spell book in hand.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Once Shock asked for the plan, I couldn't hear anything anymore so, I just ran back into town. I stopped to rest, once I got to Town Square, and sat on the edge of the fountain. Then I heard some rustling in the bushes. So, I got up in a flash, and into my fighting stance, with soul robber in hand. "Who's there show yourself, or selves, this instant or else"! said warningly. They did and it turned out to be The Trio, and before I knew it they began beating me up unfortunately, it happened too fast for me to even react in time!

I eventually blacked out! However, before I did, I screamed for help as well as for Dad! I also, warned The Trio that my Dad was in town today as well as for this time"! however, they didn't stop! They just kept going then suddenly, I could only feel two of them beating me up, and I realized which one of them stopped, when I heard Shock's voice and she was reciting some sort of spell, which explained why she stopped all of a sudden and after she finished, I felt numb and I knew that, whenever I felt numb after a spell is cast upon me, it usually meant that they had just NUTRUALIZED MY POWERS, including my soul robber, and martial arts skills also any other hand to hand combat style skills! Then just a couple moments after Shock was done reciting and casting the spell as well, I heard footsteps, and then Lord Dominator's Voice! "Hey you three alright now, that's ENOUGH"! I heard Lord Dominator say and then, that's when everything went black!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I was showing Bot 42 and Beep Boop the hanging tree, and no not as in Hanging Tree the citizen, the one I'm talking about is the very large tree in the graveyard, that so happens to have the same name anyway, they were admiring it, when all so suddenly, we were startled, but I was startled half to death metaphorically speaking of course, by what we were hearing: Judy was screaming for help also my name! It sent, the most powerful and heart wrenching also heartbreaking, chills not just up and down my spine, but also my entire skeletal body! "By all that is Halloween no, Judy's in serious trouble, or heck even danger come guys, we need to hurry"! I said in utter horror to the Drone Bots and so then, we began our, what seemed to be a very long and slow, run back to Halloween Town! However, before we even reached the town, the sound of Judy's screams suddenly stopped and I couldn't hear her screams anymore! "No JUDY NOO"! I screamed from fearing of the most logically and likely but also, devastating possibilities for the explanations on why Judy suddenly stopped screaming, especially with her screaming like that!

So, there was only one thing I could do, run into Halloween Town to find out and find my little girl as well! "Don't worry Jack we'll find her hey actually, how 'bout me and Bot 42 go on ahead"? Beep Boop said supportively and suggested, obviously as the suggestion came to him. "That's a brilliant plan go and please do hurry". I said in joyful approval! "Yes Jack, and we'll come back to you or come back to find you, once we've found her"! Bot 42 said right before, he and Beep Boop flew on ahead of me also at a higher altitude, so they could get a better and a wider ranged view!

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

Before she showed up in front of Judy and The Trio

I was just enjoying a great book called "The History of Halloween Town", when I suddenly heard punching as well as the other typical fighting sounds, coming out and from Town Square! Then I heard Judy's screams for her Father's help! So then, I whistled for Zero, then I saw and watched him as he flew down the spiral staircase, and over to me, with a concerned look on his face. "Oh good boy Zero for coming because, I need your help, Judy is dangerous trouble, I'll go do what I can to help, and what I need you to help me with is, while I'm doing that, can you please go to Christmas Town to get Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, and the other watchdogs over here to help out as fast as you possibly can"? I explained to and asked of Zero, to which in turn, Zero frowed his non-existent eyebrows, nodded, as he barked as if, to tell me "yes" and then, I smiled in approval. "Great thanks Zero, new LET'S MOVE"! I said frantically, then we ran out of Skellington Manor and then finally, we split off to our assigned destinations, to which I saw Judy being beat into a pulp as she was beginning to black out!

I stepped forward, got practically into my masked form because I left the mask off, and then I cleared my throat as to get their attention. They stopped and turned around. Then they made eye contact with me. "Hey you three, alright now that's ENOUGH of you messing around"! I exclaimed sinisterly, as to scare them a little. Then I got in between The Trio and Judy. As I was protectively in front of Judy, I stood my ground with a huge sinister frown on my face!

"If you want to attack her again, you'll have to go through and deal with me first"! I spate out at The Trio angrily as I clenched my fists, which were already in their lava form and then finally, I got into a fighting stance! "Ha yeah right, as if you could defeat us, when we have magic on our side, do it now Shock"! Lock said and signaled to Shock, to do something. Shock nodded and opened what was obviously a SPELL BOOK! "Nuha uha ah, Oh no you don't"! I said and grabbed the book from Shock!

Then I saw Zero, Sally, and Sylvia also, with wander on her back, running over to me. "Good boy Zero, and thank goodness you're here now quickly, get Judy and this spell book out of here, we can't afford having Shock snatch this back"! I told them as I put Judy in Sally's arms and the book to Wander and then, they ran to and went inside of Skellington Manor for their own, Judy's safety also, so that Shock nor her other cohorts couldn't get a chance to get the spell book back as well. Hey, come back here with that book, you thieves"! Shock shouted angrily at my new friends and ex-foes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, and saying this as a true, ex, villain, you think you could show me up and/or get away with hurting my friends, well too bad, so goodbye see you next century you three, HA"! I said, right before smacking them, in such a way that it sent them flying across to the other side of the Town Square!

Just then, I saw the Bots watching this from high above in the sky. Then strangely enough, they flew away! I just shrugged and turned back to The Trio. "So, still think I can't beat you or that you could ever possibly defeat me huh"? I asked them menacingly because they set me off with this action against Judy and my other friends, when then they just jumped on me, tackling me!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Twelve minutes ago, I had stopped running and just slowed down into a walking pace because I was worn out from it for once, then at that moment, I saw the Drones flying towards my direction. "Jack we saw Sally carrying an unconscious Judy and Wander on Sylvia's back while holding to what looked like to be a book, and Zero as they were running to and going inside of Skellington Manor, while Lord Dominator was dealing with three kids, a boy in a devil costume, another boy with a skeleton costume, and a girl in a witch costume, and as we flew away to come get you, we, or at least, I heard the kids tackling Lord Dominator as she was knocked down to the ground on her back from the their force and weight"! Beep Boop said in a panic especially when explaining the awful situation that Lord Dominator's in! "The Trio did, whatever caused Judy to scream in the first place, and caused her to black out as well and now are attacking my new citizen again"? I asked and let out of my mouth, out of shock, utter horror, and complete disgust! "Apparently yes, if that's what we supposed to call them, and yes Beep Boop I also heard the sound of them tackling our friend and creator oh, and they're in town Square right now" Bot 42 said in reply.

I gasped in worry and determination! "Well then please take me to EXACTLY where they are in Town Square"? I requested seriously. "Of course Jack, let's do this"! replied Bot 42 sounding battle ready as he said it and then, we ran into Town Square to see Lord Dominator struggling to get Lock, Shock, and Barrel off of her, just so she could get back on her feet again at the least of it!

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that The Trio had just JUMPED ON ME AND STARTED TACKLING ME LIKE THIS! Then suddenly, The Trio were knocked off me! However, the only thing I could see that could've caused them to be knocked off me like that, was a green blob. So then, I took my chance and got back on my feet and stepped a couple feet away from The Trio. And then, The Trio also got back on THEIR feet!

The Trio just stood there shaking in frozen fear and then I saw that same green blob knock them out! "Oh Thank you Jack"! I said gratefully, after I turned around to see it was Jack and Jack's soul robber that did this however, I then gasped "Oh no, Jack we need to get to Skellington Manor right now!" I said frantically in a worried panic. "Oh no, Judy, you're right let's hurry"! Jack said, and then we ran to Skellington Manor, and into Judy's room.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8:Is Judy Okay!

We're Starting In Lord Dominator's P.O.V

Judy was, and still is unconscious, laying in her bed also, underneath the bed covers. Me and Jack both gasped at the sight! Judy was now a bruised, beaten down unconscious, undead skeleton! I ran over to Judy and then, I grabbed Judy by her shoulder bones. Then desperately, and frantically, I shook Judy.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Wake up Judy, Judy, JUDY, please WAKE UP"! LI heard as I was starting to come to, and woke up to see Lord Dominator staring straight and fearfully into my eye sockets. "Uh Lord Dominator what happened because, I'll I remember is you shouting at The Trio, but after that, everything went black"? I asked full of confusion and worry. All Lord Dominator said next was, her letting out a sigh in relief as she stood back up, while I sat up in my bed! "I got them to stop and your Father helped me, from me being tackled by The Trio". Lord Dominator replied finally.

"Also, how did I end up in my bed"? I asked, still feeling confused and pleasantly surprised on how I got there. "Oh, I asked Zero to go get Wander and the others so, I put you in your Mother's arm and that's how you're here now". Lord Dominator said as to explain that to me. Then I let out my own sigh of relief.

"Oh, well then how long was I out"? I asked normally, for I was now feeling calm again. "Not long, maybe 20 minutes at the most." Lord Dominator said reassuringly. Then I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in this entire time.

Then Dad ran over to my bedside chair, with tears flowing down his skull. Once Dad was sitting down in the chair, he stretched his long arms and hugged me, like as if it were happening in slow motion. "Oh, thank Halloween you're alright Judy, I love you so much"! Dad said to me as he was hugging me. "I love you too Daddy"! I said as I hugged him lovingly back. I was doing that with my eye sockets closed, so then, I reopened them and look at Lord Dominator as I was still hugging Dad.

"Thank you for saving me Lord Dominator". I said as I looked at her with a huge grateful smile on my skull. "No problem Judy however, the real question is, why did they do something like this, I mean that was harsh, especially for them"! Lord Dominator said, but then questioned, who was obviously full of shock and terror, as she asked that. Then I gasped in remembrance.

"Huh what's wrong Judy"? Dad asked me fearfully. "Well we can answer that Lord Dominator, one: Someone somehow resurrected Oogie Boggie and Two we had a family meeting last night where Mom and I told Dad that we found that out last night". I said, then I told her that her what it was that happened exactly last night.

"And then the third thing happened no too long before The Trio attacked me. I was tired of just sitting around not looking for answers, when Oogie is back and possibly threatening our lives this time so, I spied on them at the tree house, where Oogie said that they wanted to send Dad the message that they're not kidding about these threats so, in short third: Dad's assumptions about what Oogie's planning this time"! I told them nervously and painfully. "No, how can this be happening to my sweet, wonderful, and precious family?! Oh, Judy I'm so sorry, this is all my fault"! Dad screamed at the top of his rib cage in pain and was devastated also distraught as well.

"Wow, wow, wow, Dad please calm down and it's not your fault"! I said after I got up from my bed, stood up, grabbed Dad by his shoulder bones, and as I shook him to snap him out of his mental and emotional met down and freak out. "Wow thanks Judy, I didn't know what happened there nor what just came over me"! Dad said as he calmed back down and apologetically. "So, Judy how are you feeling"? Dad then asked me full of worry. Also, when Dad asked THAT question, I collapsed onto my bed again as the pain and all started rushing back over me.

"Wow, wow, JUDY are you okay"? Dad pleaded as he helped me fall more properly into my bed. "No, I'm in so much pain, yet I also feel numb, I started feeling numb when Shock cast a spell on me"! I explained through the terrible pain I was feeling! "Oh, my poor sweet pumpkin, wait Shock cast a spell on you"? Dad said full of sorrow and deep concern, I in turn nodded to confirm, what Dad was asking me, was true.

"Yeah that's the other thing Bots you did see Shock's, or at least A book, when you were above me right"? Lord Dominator said as she walked forward, and then asked the Bots, before continuing, and to which in turn they bowed their bodies in their version of a head nod. "Well that book was apparently Shock's spell book that she recited tis spell from. And so, I took it from her and gave it to Wander for him to carry on the way back to Skellington Manor". Lord Dominator explained to Jack.

"Hey, speaking of spells, you told me that Lord Dominator told you The Trio trickled Lord Dominator into doing a horrible spell, that you completely regret doing. So, what spell was it"? I asked as I finally remembered to ask THIS SPECIFIC and EXACT question! "Oh yeah that well I um…. OH, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT"! Lord Dominator or said stunned with realization and remembrance.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

It hit me, the reality finally hit me like a freight train! I slowly backed out of the room because I was scared and felt guiltier than I ever felt and/or had been before in my whole entire life and new my whole entire undead life as well! "I did this"! I barely managed to let that come out of my mouth however, I said it out in a whisper as I reached the doorway of Judy's bedroom from me slowly walking backwards and backing out of the room, then I ran out of the bedroom and out of Skellington Manor as quick as a flash! "Lord Dominator?! Lord Dominator come back please what's wrong and what do you mean by this is all your fault"? I heard Jack asked and called out to me in concern and complete confusion as I ran out of the manor. However, I just ignored him and just continued running, I ran up and over Spiral Hill and into the Hinterlands!

I finally stopped running, when I reached the clearing and was in the center of The Holiday Doors' Trees. I then turned to the Christmas Holiday Door's tree and walked up to it. Then I put my hand on the Christmas door's knob. "Lord Dominator where are you please come back"? At first I froze, still with my hand holding onto the knob, but without turning it to open it, when I heard Jack's voice calling that out to me, and what made it even worse, Jack was VERY close by! "Lord Dominator there you are"! Jack said as I heard him walking into the clearing, and that's when I got out of my frozen state, and then I panicked, turned the doorknob of the Christmas door, went through the door, pulling it closed behind me, and finally it completely closed before Jack could follow as I fell down the wintery-and-flurry-like vortex!

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9:Some Friendly Advice

Author's Note: Hi everyone who's reading my TNBC crossover Series. This Chapter is the first part of a Three Part segment, with showing what happened but with three different characters during what was happening during that period of time, with this counting as the first character! So, don't worry you'll get to find out what happened with Judy and then, Jack.

We're Starting In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

I finally land, and yes, also on my feet again, in the snow-covered hill in Christmas Town, as I breathed heavily because I was out of breath from that terrifying feeling from that frozen and action without thinking panic. "I'm so sorry Jack". I told the air, even though I said it like, as if Jack was right there. "But, I'll be back I just need to be alone before I'll be feeling calm enough to tell you the answer to that. Also, I'm going to talk to someone here in hopes that they'll be able to give me some advice and/or tips that could use to help me and make easier to tell you this as well". I said hoping that, somehow Jack heard me say this even though, it's most likely for that not being possible nor, the case. Then I slowly, and sorrowfully down the hill and headed towards Christmas Town.

I decided to head over to Sandy Claws' house. I then walked up to his front door, and rang the doorbell, as I was praying and wishing that Sandy Claws was in a good-talking and especially talking to me version of that! Ten minutes later, the opened, to reveal that it was Sandy Claws himself who answered the door! "Oh, why hello Lord Dominator, what's wrong and what brings you here"? Sandy Claws asked me with a concerned-for-a-friend look on his face, as he stepped aside and gestured to me, for me to come inside. And so then, I accepted that and walked inside. Then Sandy Claws, led me into his living room, he sat on one couch and gestured for me to sit on the one directly across from him.

"Wait if you're worried about you're ship, I have told Sally that I had agreed, before Zero came to get her of course, so you will be able to get it back". Sandy Claws said, after I took my seat on the other couch, and saying assumptions and reassuringly explained to me, although it was nice to hear that great news, I still was feeling all of my quilt. "Thanks for informing me with that relieving news however, that's not what's wrong or why I'm here you see, I came to ask you for some advice for telling Jack and his family, horrible news, that's all my fault, and I just found out how badly the consequences are for it, and is what it led to, all because of something stupidly allowed myself to be tricked into doing! Especially after and with what happened today, that made me realized it"! I said letting all fully flow out along with my tears, from just thinking about it especially now knowing what it eventually led to.

Then I felt a hand on comfortingly on my back by the way, I had buried my face into my hands at one point during my sobbing episode. I took my face out of my hands and looked up, with my remaining tears at the brim of my eyes, to see Sandy Claws looking down at me, and that it was HIS hand on my back in a to-comfort-a-friend-in-a-hard-time-and-time-in-need fashion. "Oh, don't be so down on yourself, I have forgiven you, for the ship fiasco, especially after seeing and hearing are words and actions last night, when you did the smart and right thing by confessing it all to Jack, as well as when you explained you're conflicting behavior so, calm down it's alright you can tell me, so please start from the beginning of the trouble"? Sandy Claws said softly and asked me gently. This made me smile and then, I took a deep breath.

"Well, it all began after my first few hours in Halloween Town, as and officially the New Citizen of Halloween Town. Jack was at a meeting with the Mayor, and I went to sit at the top of Spiral Hill to think this new life over. When I heard, what I now know as, Shock's voice from behind one of the headstones". I said to start off the story. I then continued the story.

I was now at where I was asking The Trio about the spell they needed my help casting, and THIS is when it started to make Sandy Claws frown! "They said it was a resurrection spell however, and here's where we get to what I'm scared to tell and need advice for, the next question I asked was who they wanted me to help resurrect! Then they said that they wanted to resurrect …. OOGIE BOGGIE! Regretfully, I agreed, but only because of two reasons, one: from the way they said it heck, calling him their "Father Figure", and two: Because I couldn't allow myself to blow my cover"! I explained next with reassurance before Sandy Claws could say anything or even a maybe like possibility of him wanting to start scolding me for that choice of stupidity.

"WHAT, that's the most horrible act of manipulation I ever heard The Trio do, it's also the sickest version of the set up for a manipulation plan they've ever committed as well which was, tricking you with so much and well done subtlety that that made it you, who technically cast the spell and resurrect Oogie and make the ones you've befriended turn against you and also believe it was you not yourself, when it was THEIR idea not yours and so, that makes it THEIR fault not yours"! Sandy Claws told me in shock and support also, in comfort. "Oh also, the reasons for your decision to do it are completely understandable. And if I can be understanding, surely Jack, Sally, and Judy will do and be as well." Sandy Claws told me to add to it, and that was great advice on its own.

"Thank you, I needed that but also, do you really believe that and that they will understand, as well as be understanding"? I said full of gratitude but then, I asked, still feeling skeptical, and in disbelief. "Indeed I do however, when you do go back to Halloween Town and to Skellington Manor, can you please do me a small favor"? Sandy Claws asked me, almost pleadingly. "Oh, and what's that"? I asked Sandy Claws feeling curious and intrigued. Sandy Claws then took hold of both of my hands into his, but also gently like, as if whatever his favor is that if it were very hard to ask me to do.

"Can you let Jack know that I'm so, so, so, sorry for what I said to him on you first visit to Christmas Town and that was also on the day you and I met and saw each other for the first time? Oh and tell him that, I only said those harsh and critical things because, I was thinking only of the welfare and safety of all the Holiday Worlds, as well as the Mortal World, Japan, Equestria, Sunny Bay, and the where The Pink Palace stands"? Sandy Claws asked me to do. "Of course Sandy Claws, although I don't know what you meant about those last four worlds, I'll tell Jack everything you just said, I promise so, you can count on me to deliver that message"! I replied happily and I was feeling better and happy again MAN, can Sandy Claws and is great at cheering people up just with his words of wisdom.

"Thank you so much Lord Dominator you're a great friend". Sandy Claws said in response and was obviously full of gratitude. "Thanks that's so sweet, and you're welcome also, do you have any final advice that you can give me before I go back"? I asked Sandy Claws as I stood back up, and off the couch. "Yes I do, I actually have three pieces of advice. One, before you begin telling them what you had just told me, just take a nice, as well as nicely sized, deep breath two, just calmly tell them three, you should also, be relaxed as you tell them instead of tense anxious, or something like that okay"? Sandy Claws told me and advised also, he suggested in reply.

"Ah, those are wonderful, great, and perfectly doable ideas, thanks for letting me talk to you and for your ideas once again well, I better head back because I'm sure they're worryingly very much about me right now as we speak heck, maybe in a panicking mess for all we know so, bye see ya, and I shall visit again soon Sandy Claws". I told Sandy Claws gratefully as I, shook his hand, waved him goodbye and finally, left Sandy Claws' house. I then walked back up the hill and to the Holiday Doors. I went to the Halloween Door and opened it. Then finally, I jumped into the doorway and feel until I landed on my feet a deep breath of the Halloween Town air as I was feeling content. Then I made my way to Skellington Manor.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10:Meanwhile With Judy

What Happened With Judy:

Right After Lord Dominator left and Jack Ran After Her

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

When I saw, not only Lord Dominator flee my bedroom and, thanks to when I heard the front open and slam closed, she also, fled Skellington Manor but also, when Dad ran after her, I wanted to get out of bed and go after Lord Dominator as well, and Dad so that, I can calm him down too heck, I even started to be getting out of bed! However, I was stopped as a large amount of pain shot throughout my entire skeletal body so, it kept me from removing my bed covers, let alone sitting up in my own bed! "AAAHH"! I cried out from the pain. Then instantly after I screamed, Mom burst into my room, and was running the whole way to sit next to my bed full of Motherly worry, concern and of course also, instinct as well!

"Wow Judy please lay back down because, although you already figured it out just now, it'll only and just increase the pain". Mom said, as she pushed her hand against my rib cage to forcefully, but in a gentle version of it, put back into the lying position and back down onto my bed and then put my bed covers back on and over me. "Oops sorry Mom, I didn't mean to worry you". I told Mom apologetically and full of guilt. "Oh, it's alright well, I was going to walk you over to Dr. Finkelstein's now however with you being this badly injured and, if you mind getting on Sylvia's back and you riding on her for your transfer to Dr. Finkelstein's tower"? Mom asked me sheepishly. I would've laughed right then however, I couldn't thanks to my aching ribs!

"No, let's hold out here until, and at least Dad returns home, please Mom"? I said as my response, I also asked terrifyingly, pleadingly and I also, begging of Mom, and Mom knew that I was terrified thanks to the changing of the expression on her face: from sheepishly Mother, to unnerved. "Alright then, but I'll go call Jewel right now and give her the news so, that she and Dr. Finkelstein can prepare for your arrival." Mom said at first, in a little-bit-stunned tone but then, she smiled again. Then Mom turned towards the doorway of my bedroom. "Oh Zero, can you, Wander, and Sylvia please come up here"? Mom called out to our new friends and our beloved and loyally adorable ghost dog, who came up and into my bedroom in a flash, also were ready to hear Mom's explanation and reasons for calling them up here.

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

When we all got into Judy's room, 'Ah looked straight at Judy immediately after 'Ah stopped walking. "Oh my grob, they really did a number on ya huh"? 'Ah said because, it hurt my heart to see Judy like this, all thanks to this "Oogie Boggie Man" and his "flunkies! "Yep, they sure did Wander". Judy said playfully as to lighten up the mood. "Honestly 'Ah know 'Ah always say: An enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet; however, this guy is definitely an enemy 100% and nothing, nor no one, can do anything to change him for the better, not even 'Ah could do it"! Ah said, as my anger at, the people who hurt this kind and innocent girl like this as well as, this harshly also, at the fact that they did this as a whole, grew more and more by the second!

"Exactly Wander oh, but how are we supposed to defeat him this time especially, with Oogie and The Trio was 98% close to ending first, my Mother and now me, as their result at and in their FIRST TWO ATTEMPTS AS WELL AS SO EASILY especially when they took ME down today"? Judy asked as well as exclaimed however, most likely to the air than, to us, and she did so fearfully too then suddenly, Judy gasped. "What is it, what's wrong sweetie"? Sally asked Judy in the way whenever Mothers like her, are feeling Motherly concern for her Daughter. "Oh man, what am I going to do about my date plans with Zack today, I promised him this for he deserves to be able to spend more time with me after all this time of being busy of defeating Slender Man and The Beldam, and then with the meetings for Halloween plans and planning as well, but NO fate betrayed me, AND Zack as well, again with THIS"! Judy asked to no one in particular furiously that she couldn't catch a break. "Wait who is this Zack guy ya are talking about"? 'Ah asked out of curiosity, and confusion and feeling pumped as well as excited about and for who Zack could be.

"Oh that right, you haven't met him yet, let alone told you about him anyway Zack is my boyfriend and we're simply meant to be". Judy told us in reply and dreamily as well. "AWW, so he's your one true love and soulmate, that's beautiful what does he look like"? 'Ah asked full of joy, at the fact that proof of true love practically being in front of me, my face as well as, right before my eyes! "That's right, and he's half ragdoll, which by the way is what you'd call and is what my Mother is, and half skeleton his hair is red, he has only eye sockets for eyes". Judy explained to me happily. All 'Ah could do, to say something in response to that, was let out a squeal of delight because Zack sounded like a cool, good moral, and good-looking guy!

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

"Wow he sounds pretty awesome however, we should get back on topic and so, what did you call us up here for Sally"? I asked to get back to more serious issues at the moment! "Oh right, can you please watch over Judy while I call Jewel just in case that she needs something, because of with Judy having her severe injuries, she'll need someone to make sure her physical state doesn't get any worse than it already is"? Sally asked us sheepishly and in a pleading attitude as well. "Sure we can do that, any other reasons we should know about"? I said in reply but also, asked just in case if it was something important info that would come of use in the long run. "Ah yes also, keep her company". Sally told me in reply.

"Of Course we will have a nice call with Jewel." I told her reassuringly. "I will be right back". Sally told us right before she left the room. "Well thanks guys so, how was your first night staying Christmas Town"? Judy asked us happily. As Zero made himself comfortable on Judy's bed and allowing Judy to begin petting him.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Great heck we even got along with Lord Hater and all of the watchdogs"! Sylvia said in her pleasantly surprised reply. "Wow really, well that's amazing"! I said in response happily but then, I yawned. "Well I'm going to get some sleep so if, you could stand out in the hallway, that would be great if you still need to do this, please"? I explained to them and requested of them tiredly. Then nodded and stepped out into the hallway as they also closed the door behind them.

I was about to go to sleep however, I was interrupted, when my window fully opened up all on its own! "Hello who's there"? I asked nervously. Then Lock, Shock, and Barrel climbed through the window as Shock was cackling menacingly, but quietly too! "Huh what are you-mmmm"! I started to ask but then, Lock put his hands over my jaw! Then Shock walked up to me.

"Shhhh, I just thought you'd like to know about the spell I casted on you". Shock explained to me irritatedly. "Okay she seems to have calmed down Lock so, you can remove your hands off her jaw now". Shock told Lock full of relief. Lock nodded and removed his hand. "Alright now what was that spell"? I asked quietly.

"I will only tell you what my spell did to you anyway, it neutralized your powers and that it takes a spell to remove this one so, tell me did you feel numb after I casted the spell"? Shock told me and asked creepily. "Well yeah, why do you ask". I said in a confused reply. "Well that spell is what caused that numbness". Shock explained to me darkly. Then Shock turned to Lock and Barrel.

"Okay let's go my cohorts we're done here". Shock ordered Lock and Barrel as she, gestured for them to come over to her, and as she summoned her broom to come to the window. "Now get on the broom". Shock ordered them to do next. Then Shock got on it first, next was Lock, and lastly, was Barrel. "Well, see you later Judy"! Shock exclaimed before quickly flew off cackling all the while.

Then Sylvia bursted into the room with her battle-ready-face on. "I heard cackling so, are you alright and what happened"? Sylvia asked me seriously. "I'm fine really, and that was The Trio, they were here to tell me about that spell that Shock casted on me as well as the explanation for this numbness and then they left". I told Sylvia reassuringly. "Oh well at least they weren't up to something so, what did they tell you"? Sylvia asked me cautiously.

"That it neutralized my powers and is the reason for this numbness". I told Sylvia seriously. "Oh that horrible witch! Well don't worry Judy we'll fix this and what powers, besides your magic of course"? Sylvia said to lift my mood and asked me full of excited and intrigued curiosity. "Well fire, winter, as well as ice powers, the power to transform into a pony version of myself, and Ephedian, or more specifically, Crystal magical spells".?I told them since wander just walked in, at the sound of Sylvia's question most likely.

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

"Wow that's AMAZING Judy can you show us, once you've recovered completely from this predicament"? 'Ah asked hyperly, but of course, not too hyperly at the same time. "Oh of course Wander well, I all this to keep him updated on this situation so, can you leave the room while I call him"? I replied happily and explained also, I then asked sheepishly and shyly. "Great hope that'll be real soon because of your physical state and because 'Ah can't wait to see you displaying your powers for us 'Ah already know it'll be so, cool and finally, of course we can and will so, enjoy that phone call Judy". 'Ah said joyfully as me and Sylvia began walking out of Judy's bedroom quietly. Judy nodded in response what 'Ah said peacefully!

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11:Meanwhile With Jack

We're Starting In Jack's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that she ran off to Christmas Town like that, it was as if she couldn't even hear me. It shocked me so much that, I was frozen and just stood there, staring at the Christmas Town Holiday Door for several minutes! Then I shook my skull to snap myself out of my hypnotic, frozen and shocked state. "Well this is just great, now what do I do also, why couldn't she bear to reply to Judy's question also, why did it make her this upset"? I asked out loud to myself from my own confusion. "I know that it's partially from her regret for falling for The Trio's trickery, to keep it safe, for the price of what would've happened if her act was uncovered and exposed, but I could tell that was only 20% of the cause that made her this upset so, what else did it?" I reminded frustrated that I couldn't figure this out and using that knowledge to help Lord Dominator right now.

I took a nice, deep, and calming breath. "Well I'll go to Spiral Hill". I said, saying, as well as deciding, my decision out loud to myself calming. And so, I ran back to Spiral Hill to wait out for Lord Dominator to return. However, I just remembered something. "Oh no, I can't believe I forgot about The Mayor, I know he's looking for me and Judy in a drama-Mayor panic right now"! I said as I felt the stupidity of my own mistake so, I began running even faster to Halloween Town in general!

Ten minutes later, I had finally arrived at the graveyard and Spiral Hill. "Wow what an adrenaline rush now, should I wait for Lord Dominator, or go talk to the Mayor"? I asked myself to help me figure out what the right choice would be. Then I realized I could do both, duh, with the help of my cell phone, which I magically enchanted so, that The Mayor can't call me because, I knew he would use the phone I gave him to text and/or call me nonstop all for his advantage to continuously talk about Halloween plans. So, I took out my phone and dialed The Mayor's number. And thankfully, The Mayor did answer.

"Oh, Jack I'm relieved and glad you've finally called me since we've only had one meeting the past three days, for the plans for the next Halloween so, you are calling for that reason right, aren't you"? The Mayor asked extremely quickly yet somehow, I could still hear and understand every word The Mayor said, very clearly. "No I'm afraid not, except to ask for the day off, for me as well as and especially now, Judy after what happened not too long ago today you see, Judy is badly, and severely in fact, injured, and it all thanks to The Trio attacking her! And because I have something very important to do later this afternoon so, please forgive me and give us the day off"? I explained fully to The Mayor the extent of the situation so, that he would see and understand as well then, beggingly asked him, for with what that situation is now, we REALLY, TRULY, AND ACTUALLY NEEDED it right now and this time. "Alright and I'm so sorry about Judy besides, I would never dare force physically injured people to come in for work it's...it'd just be so inhumane"! The Mayor explained in his reply sadly and even, guiltily too, which surprised me, but I was pleasantly surprise of course, and this made me smile contently, because The Mayor's tone he had used as he answered my request, warmed my undead heart and made me feel butterflies in my non-existent stomach!

"Why thank you very much my Dear and wonderful Mayor, and hopefully, although we both know that I'll be at least, be coming to your office for a Halloween plannings meeting tomorrow as to make up for the lost time we would've spent on those meetings, if it weren't for all these recent seriously important issues I've been dealing with, and since I surely don't have the smallest clue, nor hint, when talking about how long Judy's recovery will take, let alone if she'll be able to come tomorrow as well, did you get all of that"? I said gratefully, explained sheepishly and finally, asked firmly because I wanted to be absolutely certain that The Mayor didn't get lost, nor confused by the way I explained this reassuringly, instructionally, and suggestingly proposal. "Yes I got all of that well, good luck with this new series of seriously important issues that are going on this time". The Mayor said happily and as his way to signal that he was ready to and was about to hang up, and I certainly was ready as well. "Thank you Mayor well, I'll see you tomorrow however, if not I'll call you and explain why in a briefest way, it'll depend on the situation at the moment of course well anyway, goodbye for now until, tomorrow". I said to signal to The Mayor as well. Then I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket.

I then decided not to wait on the top of Spiral Hill, just in case if I were to just to upset her all over again so, instead, I hid behind a nicely tall headstone, since I'm such a tall and the tallest person in Halloween Town. I then carefully and ever so slightly, poked my skull out from behind the headstone, because I still wanted to keep my eye sockets on Spiral Hill. So then, I just waited there like that for the following twenty-five minutes. Then finally, I saw Lord Dominator appear, also landed on her feet, on the top of Spiral Hill. I wanted to walk up to her, but I decided to just observe Lord Dominator to see and/or find out what it was that's going on or even, going on WITH her, herself. I watched as Lord Dominator took a deep breath, of obviously, content! Then I saw that she was heading back to Halloween Town, and she was heading more specifically as well as most likely heading to Skellington Manor.

So, I hurried to get to Skellington Manor before Lord Dominator could as well without Lord Dominator seeing on the way there. Because I knew that if she did she would thing and accuse me, that I was intentionally spying on her behind her back heck maybe even, stalking her behind her back, when that is not what I was doing, and luckily for both of me, when it comes to not getting misunderstood accusations, and for her, when it comes to her getting the absolutely opposite wrong idea on what my intentions were for what I was doing, let alone on what I was doing in general anyway so then, I walked inside of Skellington Manor and immediately start my walk towards Judy's room to see how she was doing while I was gone. However, I saw Sylvia and Wander stand right outside Judy's closed bedroom door, and in exactly the same way as and exactly like, in Canterlot at the Canterlot Castle's very first of its multiple front doors, when we were going to ask Princess Celestia to arrange the infamous trial for Slender Man, guards did. "Hi there Jack, you must whisper please, which is why I'm whispering right now because Judy is on the phone with Zack". Sylvia quietly explained to me before I could even let out a single world. So, I just nodded in understanding.

"Well since I can't see Judy right now, can you tell me how Judy's doing"? I quietly asked with my Fatherly concern for my Daughter. "Well, she's fully awake and acting like her old self again except however, only now she's acting like her old self who has to be staying in her bed and staying the lying down position for her own safety and comfortability, as not to cause a shot of pain to go through her entire skeletal body, she's feeling guilty about Zack and her date, which she promised him, and sad that apparently, fate is always trying to keep her way too busy for; her social as well as love life, to hang out, go on dates with, and to even just see Zack". Sylvia explained fully, positively at first but then however, horribly sad during the rest of it. "Oh my poor wonderful Daughter Judy and, what will hopefully be someday, my wonderful, loyal, as well as truly caring about and for Judy, future Son-in-law Zack anyway you see, they love each other immensely it's just so unfair, that all of these "evil foes' attacks that always gets Judy involved in" situations and/or things to just end up being added on to the fact that, the more common reason is her duty, as The Pumpkin Princess, which demands for her to attend to all those Halloween planning's meetings, and all just to draw, drag, and pull Judy away from Zack like this"! I whisper-yelled in pain and frustration for Judy's and Zack's happiness! Why can't Judy and Zack catch a break to hang out together?

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Once I was sure they were gone and all while I was still in the lying down position, I took out my phone out and dialed Zack's number. "Hello Judy, what's up"? Zack asked me as soon as he answered his phone. "I uh well um, I'm so sorry Zack and it pains me to say this but, we're going to cancel our plans for today you see, The Trio beat me up and naturalized my powers so, that I couldn't protect myself and avoid getting hit by them, since with my powers, I'm untouchable"! I replied and explained regretfully to Zack. "Oh that's okay Judy I completely understand however, except for well, exactly how badly did they hurt you"? Zack asked darkly in painful anger at that fact that The Trio hurt me severely, and at The Trio themselves.

"Well, I'm stuck lying down in my bed until Dad and Lord Dominator returns then they're going to get me over there so, that Dr. Finkelstein can take a look and give us a diagnosis on exactly how much damage they did to me and finally, tell me how long my recovery will take, how to do it properly as well. Well that is if well, did you guys finish that project and is Dr. Finkelstein too busy to see anyone for the rest of today"? I explained the plan fully and asked Zack, just to make sure that we wouldn't be coming at a bad time and make Dr. Finkelstein very cranky. "Those little demons, Dr. Finkelstein and I are done and yes, he's not busy". Zack said in sweet reply. "Oh that's perfect and thank you Zack, I'm so lucky that I'm your girlfriend, I love you so much Zack, also HA, HA, HA I could imagine Dr. Finkelstein calling The Trio the exact same thing"! I said full of gratitude, and relief as well as gleefully.

"You're welcome Judy, anything for my amazing girl, heck, when Dr. Finkelstein is done, why don't I come see you and we can talk for a while"? Zack said in return and asked for my approval of the suggestion of his idea. "That's a great idea think of it as our way to make up for that date we had planned for today that's now cancelled okay Zack"? I told and asked Zack joyfully. "Alright sounds like a plan, well until then Judy, bye I love you". Zack said ready to hang up. I was ready too.

"I love you too Zack, bye see you as soon as I can". I said lovingly to Zack then we hung up. I carefully put my phone on my bedside table without sitting up of course. "Well guys if you want to come back in, then go right ahead because, I'm done talking to Zack". I said in the direction of my closed bedroom door, to Wander and Sylvia. "That's good and your Father is back and just wanted to see how you're doing". Sylvia told me as she, Wander and finally, Dad came into my room and stood around my bed, and Dad sat down on my bedside chair and looked at me sweetly with concern in his eye sockets.

"Hey Dad, um wait a minute...where's Lord Dominator because with the way she ran off and also, I feel extremely guilty for making her so upset in the first place"? I asked Dad sadly and fearfully, from worrying about Lord Dominator's safety. "Don't worry she's fine and is on her way back, I just wanted to get back as fast and soon as possible to check, and see my injured Daughter, who needs me and who I'm deathly concerned about and because I love you too much to just take my time getting back here instead of getting home, to my girls who need me, as fast as I possibly can, and just to see you two in general". Dad explained to me in reply also, with every word his cracked more and more because he was obviously choking up and of course, that could only have led him to being on the verge of tears heck, there were even tears in the brim of his eye sockets! "Oh Dad, please don't cry, everything's going to be alright and I love you so much too Daddy". I said positively as my attempt to lighten up the mood, and atmosphere also, to cheer my wonderful Father up. And then we hugged each other in the classic Father-and-Daughter styled hug.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

I went down stairs, sat on the couch, took out my phone, and dialed Jewel's number. "Hello Sally what can I do for you"? Jewel asked me, once she answered her phone, kindly. "Hi Jewel, I just wanted to let you know that Judy was viciously attacked by The Trio, and Shock casted a power neutralizing spell on all of Judy's battle skills, powers, and any other means of self-defense so, she couldn't protect herself and is more badly injured than, she would've been, if she had been able to protect herself with those means anyway, it's very bad and we're going to be coming over to have Dr. Finkelstein take a look at her injuries soon, we're just waiting for Jack and Lord Dominator get home because, Lord Dominator got upset and ran off, then Jack ran off after her so, I'll be there soon okay"? I explained thoroughly to Jewel and asked Jewel as well, to make sure she got it all. "Yeah I got all that." Jewel said seriously in reply.

"Great well bye I will be there soon Jewel". I said happily. "Yep and I'm so sorry that happened to Judy, the poor dear doesn't deserve that, but I'll see all of you later bye". Jewel said to me sympathetically, then happily. "Why thanks Jewel I didn't realize how much I needed to hear things like that, well I have to go". I said full of gratitude. Then Jewel said, "You're welcome dear". And then, we hung up.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12:Lord Dominator's Confession

We're Starting In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

I had finally made it to Skellington Manor. However, I stopped myself from opening the door to take a nice and calming breath. Then I finally, opened the door, walked into Skellington Manor, and walked into the living room. "Hey Sally, Judy, Jack, Wander, Sylvia, Beep Boop, and Bot Forty-Two I'm back also, I'm so sorry for running out of the manor like that, I just needed to be alone for a while". I called out as I walked over to the couch and sat down, and as I sat down I looked over next to me to realize that Sally was also sitting there so, I sat next to her. "Oh, Hi Sally, I didn't see you at first when I came into the room until just now, silly me right huh am I right"? I told Sally sheepishly and asked to see if she agreed with me.

Sally then nodded and lightly laughed in friendly and playful amusement. "Yep, silly you anyway, I'm glad you're back and seem to be doing a lot better, you are feeling better aren't you right"? Sally said happily, and jokingly also, she asked me with friendly concern. "Not to worry Sally, I'm not upset anymore". I reassuringly told Sally for my answer, as I grabbed sally's hand comfortingly. "Oh, that's great but um, where did you go anyway"? Sally asked me curiously.

"I went to Christmas Town to talk to Sandy Claws about why Judy's question made me snapped me back to reality with the truly devastating realization that led to me get so upset and run off and out of Skellington Manor like that, I went to Christmas Town also, to ask Sandy Claws for some advice to explain everything to you guys more easily". I explained fully in my reply. "Wow really, that's an interesting choice, when it comes to who you chose to have that conversation specifically although however, it also makes totally complete sense, since Sandy Claws is very wise, especially now that I truly and fully think about it". Sally said in reaction to my short story. All I did to say in response to that was nod, with a genuine smile on my face, in agreement.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V

We all heard Lord Dominator call out to us so then, I turned to Judy and Sylvia. "Sylvia can Judy lay on the saddle on your back for going down stairs and help her into a chair in the living room as well please"? I asked Sylvia kindly yet also, urgently. "Of course, I will Jack so, you ready Judy"? Sylvia asked Judy obviously, to make this as comfortable for Judy as possible. "Yes however, you can go on without needing to wait for us okay, we'll meet you two down there". Judy offeringly suggested to us in her agreeing reply, to which we all nodded in our own agreement with Judy's plan in reply.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

So then, Jack, Zero, and Wander, headed down stairs I could just barely see Beep Boop and Bot Forty-Two meet them at the top of the stairs. "Alright so now, how are we going to do this especially when it causes a shot of pain throughout my entire skeletal body, when just trying to sit up triggers it"? I asked Sylvia, full of concern and worry. "Humm… you make a good point Judy however, I have an idea". Sylvia said with confidently content.

"Oh really, and what's that Sylvia"? I asked, for I was intrigued. "Well I'll do all the climbing for you, I'll pick you up and put you on the saddle on my back, and as gently as I possibly can so, we can avoid causing another shot of pain alright"? Sylvia explained to me in reply and wanting my approval. "Okay let's do it because I completely trust you and besides, well, we've wasted enough time already, and making the others waiting, especially Lord Dominator, since I'm the one who asked her the question originally". I said in reply and in agreement as well. Then Sylvia nodded in agreement and then, she picked me up and put me in a comfortable lying position onto her saddle also, in a way so that I wouldn't fall off during the walk luckily, neither me nor Sylvia, triggered a shot of pain throughout my entire skeletal body.

We made it to the living room, got comfortably positioned on the seats, I sat on the couch and down right next to Lord Dominator, with no problems thankfully. "Thank you for your help with getting me down here painlessly and safely as well". I told Sylvia gratefully and did, the closest thing I could get to a hug, and hugged her in friendly gratitude. "No problem Judy it was an honor to help". Sylvia said relaxingly as she hugged me back.

Then we let go of each other and then, me, Sylvia, Wander, Mom, Dad, the Dominator bots, and Zero turned to face Lord Dominator with concern on all our faces. "Lord Dominator are you alright, and where did you go"! I asked Lord Dominator with friendly worry. "Yes, I am as for where I went, I went to Christmas Town, and it's because I wanted to talk to Sandy Claws about what was going through my mind, right after you asked me that question I also, wanted to ask him for advice, for when I would return and finally, tell you all my answer". Lord Dominator told us in full explanation and her reply in a soft voice.

"That was a smart idea so, do you think you are ready to and/or can tell us what that is"? I asked Lord Dominator comfortingly, reassuringly, and of course finally, carefully and, cautiously because, I didn't want to cause her to become and into an upset state, episode and/or mess. I could tell Lord Dominator was shamefully scared and was also, afraid to tell us so, I put my hand on top of hers as to practically say it's okay, you can tell us, and "I promise we won't be angry at you, well maybe a little shocked and/or surprised in general but, we're going to still be on your side". I even gave her a reassuring smile then Lord Dominator took a nice, deep and, calming breath. "I am definitely ready Judy, alright the spell that The Trio fooled and manipulated me into doing was a resurrection spell so basically, I…. I…. I RESURRECTED OOGIE BOGGIE HIMSELF"! Lord Dominator hesitantly replied and then blurted out us. "So, you that, what I was mumbling right before I ran off, makes sense new and is completely true, if it wasn't for me Judy wouldn't have been hurt, let alone your whole family being threatened like this"! Lord Dominator further explained to add on to her answer.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I was speechlessly shocked, and Lord Dominator was right about earlier but, I was understanding her reasons, for her behavior about it, completely. However, I was able to shake my skull and then snap myself out of it. "Well Sylvia and 'Ah were looking through Shock's Spell Book, while Judy was on the phone with Zack by the way, and 'Ah saw a resurrection spell in there, 'Ah even book-marked it"! Wander told everyone as he walked over to me, with Shock's Spell Book in his hands. Once he was in front of me, Wander opened the spell book to the book-marked page and then finally, Wander handed the spell book to me, I then looked and analyzed the spell on the page Wander opened it to, carefully finally, I gasped in realization on why Wander mentioned all that and showed the spell on this page to me in the first place. "Dad what is it, what's wrong this time"? Judy asked me with panic, then I handed the spell book, still on that book-marked page of course, to Lord Dominator and pointed to the resurrection spell I had just analyzed and examined also, as I was looking more at Lord Dominator, than the spell, very seriously for this was important to have an answer to.

"Um Lord Dominator, is this exactly and, as well as the very and same resurrection spell The Trio tricked you into casting"? I asked, and with me still looking at, Lord Dominator very seriously, as I was still pointing to the where this book's resurrection spell was on the page and yes, even without me looking and instead, was looking at Lord Dominator, I still completely knew, that I was point to, the correct and exact spot, where the resurrection spell. "Indeed, that's it you see, they just gave me the instructions on how to cast it, and they also, had what was left of Oogie's remains which by the way, were Oogie's burlap sack skin". Lord Dominator said and then, added before neither me nor, anyone else in the room, to which I mean, with me in the room right now that is, could say anything. "Well then, since you've now confirmed to us all that this is the spell, I see why they needed YOUR help, especially with it having you in such a perfectly, conveniently coincidence, since both your powers being what they are and were exactly what the spell called for, and required to have for the spell to even work in the slightest and/or at the least of the chance's percentage of it working, which are: any style, type, and/or kind of winter powers, and same goes for any fire and/or lava powers, which was the other thing that the spell required"! I said in utter horror on how the connections fit into this highly coincidental convenience, well at least for The Trio and Oogie Boggie's advantage anyway, as this all was coming together! I then, closed the book and almost handed the book back to Wander however, I stopped and turned to look back at Lord Dominator.

"Lord Dominator, I think you should hold onto, protect, and hide this book also of course, it has to be kept somewhere safe and as very well hidden as possible because, and I'm sure you can already guess, is we can't afford Shock getting it back into her possession no matter what so, do you think you can do that"? I explained and then, requested as well as asked of Lord Dominator, as I held the book out to her for her to take it from me. "I'll be honored to take on this task Jack however, I think Sally should decide what and where the hiding spot should be and put in". Lord Dominator said as she, took the book into her hands, and walked over to sally, with a confident smile on her face. "That is, if it's alright with sally of course so, what do you say want to help me protect this book, by and with hiding it"? Lord Dominator asked Sally for her approval happily. I was happy that Lord Dominator was back to her happy also, except for of course, the good version of, her old self again.

"I say, let's do this thing". Sally replied and obviously, not only out of excitement but also, Sally was pumped about this mission that Lord Dominator had appointed to her also but as well as obviously, more pumped about the mission itself then it being appointed to her by Lord Dominator. "Great thanks Sally because, honestly, I didn't have let alone, no idea nor have any clue for even one place that could work as, and for, the spell book's hiding spot"! Lord Dominator said obviously, out and full of relief. "No problem besides. You see, I had to do hide dangerous things during the time before I started dating Jack, and while we were just close friends and finally, after, as well as on the day when Dr. Finkelstein completely finished creating me and that was also my first day of walking the streets of Halloween Town". Sally said and then explained the story about her sleeping soup to Lord Dominator mischievously, as she looked back at those memories.

"Wow really it took all that just so, you could even do something as simple as to take a stroll"? Lord Dominator asked out of surprised shock at this new historical fun fact about my Wife's past with Dr. Finkelstein given to her. "Yeah it was THAT hard just to for and so I could do that heck, it took that much to leave the laboratory for even just ten minutes as a matter of fact". Sally replied sadly, for those memories weren't all funny in fact, most of them were miserable, lonely, painful for her just to think about them, let alone look back at and to those memories. "Wow I had no idea you were so: bold, brave, strong, cleaver, smart, and had been suffering and let alone going through all those terrible experiences, and to do go through ones like that at all in the first place, you're as well as that's so awesome although, I'm so sorry to hear about that part of your past that you had been through like that". Lord Dominator exclaimed in admiration. It made me mentally giggle, for how adorable Sally and Lord Dominator were bonding and the way it looked like.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Thank you so much Lord Dominator, that was so sweet of you to say and to be honest, I really needed that, needed to hear that too, well anyway now can we please get back on topic, and back to figuring and deciding on a hiding place for the spell book, humm…. Oh, I have an idea so, please follow me Lord Dominator"? Sally said to me gratefully, said out of thought, and the asked me as she gestured for me to go with her happily. "Alright Sally so, guys are you going to wait for us before heading to Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory"? I asked the others before I would follow Sally. "Yes, because I'm not leaving Sally here all alone and unprotected again, at least until we destroy Oogie for good with no remains being left behind this time, and she and I should be hearing the news of OUR DAUGHTER'S condition, or her physically damaged state, so don't worry we're not leaving you behind nor without you girls alright"? Jack told us kindly but also, firmly. Me and Sally nodded in understanding.

"Well alright then, we'll be right back guys". Sally said to our friends and her family and then turned to the spiral staircase. We started walking up the staircase. "So, Lord Dominator, the place I think will be perfect is-". Sally started to say but then, she leaned into my ears. "The safe in our Royal Family's training room". Sally whispered in my ear.

"Ooh that's cool and perfect at the same time". I whispered back excitedly. Then we walked over to one of the sections of Jack's bookshelf in Jack's study. Sally then, pulled out one of the books off the shelf but only, slightly. Then that part of the bookshelf opened up to reveal it was actually a secret door and the secret entrance to a…. secret passageway! "Wow a secret passageway, now I see why you thought of this as a perfect hiding spot for this book, Sally you're a genius"! I told Sally happily and gently grabbed Sally by the top of her shoulders also from behind and squeezed them ever so slightly from my happiness.

"Thanks Lord Dominator, I'm just glad I had thought of it now, please follow me inside". Sally said sheepishly, as she scratched the back of her head. Then we entered the secret passageway making sure that, nobody was watching nor were going to follow us inside all while being undetected by us, as we walked into it. And we walked down a pitch black dark hallway for the next twenty minutes. "At last we're finally here Lord Dominator". Sally said out of relief. I just gapped at the room that was directly in front of me now.

"Wow sweet training room"! I commented in excited and complete awe. "Why if I were my husband or Judy, I'd say why thank you Lord Dominator". Sally said playfully. Then we both laughed. "Well now, follow me to the safe please"? Sally instructed to me.

I nodded in reply and then we walked to a very large steel door. "So, is this the safe"? I asked curiously. "Indeed, it is Lord Dominator, can you help me open the safe door"? Sally asked me kindly. "But of course, Sally." I told Sally in my happy reply.

Me and Sally took the safe's doorknob with both of our hands. "Okay you ready Lord Dominator"? Sally asked me seriously. "I'm most definitely ready." I told Sally motivationally. "Okay on three"? Sally suggested to me, and to which in turn, I nodded firmly.

"Okay one…. two…. THREE"! Sally said slowly. Then on three we pulled the door open with all our strength. Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult to pull open. Then I threw the book into the safe. Then finally, me and Sally worked together to push it shut completely. And then, headed back to Jack's study.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13:Arriving at the Laboratory

We're Starting In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

Me and Sally had just exited the pitch-black dark hallway, then the secret passageway's entrance and finally, it's doorway. Once we were both back in Jack's study, Sally went to the spot of the bookcase and to were the book she pulled out, that acted as the lever for the secret passageway's door, was and then, Sally pushed the book back into its place on the shelf properly, and that caused the secret door to close and then finally, Sally turned around to look at me. "Well thank you for helping me with that Sally". I said gratefully to Sally, as she walked back over to me, with a smile on both of our faces, to each other. "You're welcome Lord Dominator however, and just to be safe". Sally said to me but Sally lifted her right hand up. Then Sally snapped her fingers, as to obviously cast a spell.

"Uh Sally, What did you just do with your magic and heck, how did you even get and have magic in the first place, because I thought that only the Royal Pumpkin Halloween Town Family's Blood or Bloodline, by birth of course, members"? I asked Sally, with confusion and I also explained my reasons for asking the second question clearfully. Then Sally did the hand gesture to signal as for me to come closer to her, so that she could whisper something into my ear, for the second time that day so then, I did just that. "Well I just casted a magical barrier spell however, I did an adjusted version of it so that's, why I'm whispering and about to whisper all the details of that adjustment into your ear. It will keep everyone from even able to touch, let alone pull the book-disguised lever without getting an electric shock on their hand and be pushed back and be flown against the wall but of course, without damaging anything in Jack's study however, except for you, me, Judy, once she's fully recovered from all her injuries, and finally of course, Jack because it's his study and his and Judy's bloodline's training room as well as their family bloodline's house and all that." Sally explained to me seriously but also, cautiously. She sounded like as if, Sally knew, felt, or even to the point of sensed, that The Trio, well at least Shock was anyway, and/or Oogie Boggie himself, were spying, watching, or just listening in on us and our conversation whether it'd been or, be through some sort of "spy camera-like bubble spell" or spying, let alone stalking, us by via looking through the window right now and could hear us through it somehow.

And if, they got the info that Sally just gave me, that would've been bad. For they could figure out how to break the magical barrier with a blood magic twist, or use on of us to get themselves in and access to getting the spell book back. Sally and now I knew we couldn't risk saying it in normal volume, to allow either set up to happen! "Well now for what I'm about to say and tell you next, we don't have to whisper into each other's ears anymore". Sally said as to inform me and signal to me that I could take a couple steps back to have more personal space for both of us so then, I nodded in understanding, and did just that more than, happily and willingly.

"Alright now as for how it's possible for me to have Jack and Judy's inherited magic, how I got it and finally also, why I have it is one, it's one of the spells that the family can do two, they then casted said spell on me and finally three, Jack wanted me to be protected and so, that I could protect myself. Especially since because of what was going on at the time Jack gave them oh also, a soul robber, and a Christmas form pin to me as well as any other ones they might gain from that moment on and in the future too so, getting them when I did was conveniently timed perfectly as well". Sally explained to me, as to answer all three of my questions in one replying sentence. "Wait that raised up one more question for me, what exactly was going on"? I asked, with me being intrigued, interested, fascinated, and finally concerned for what Sally meant by that "it was conveniently timed perfectly". "Oh well um, it's a long story and so, that'll have to wait and be a topic for another day I'm afraid so, I'm so sorry that it has to wait Lord Dominator". Sally replied and explained apologetically, with a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh, that perfectly fine Sally, you don't have and no need also, you got absolutely nothing to apologize for okay now, we have to get and to give Judy our full support". I told Sally reassuringly, happily and remindingly. Sally then nodded understandingly and then, we walked down the spiral staircase and into the living room. "Well guys we have the book well-hidden and locked up nice and tight, we assure you." Sally told our friends and her family to give them reassurance. "Splendid Sally and Lord Dominator, well we better get a move on so, let's get going to Dr. Finkelstein's Laboratory for especially if it's that bad, and if it indeed IS then we need to get there as soon as possible." Jack said to all of us so then, we all nodded to Jack in agreement, including Judy as well, then we all left Skellington Manor and began our walk to Dr. Finkelstein's Laboratory, with Judy on Sylvia's saddle Wander was also on the saddle with Judy to keep Judy steady on Sylvia's saddle as so that, she wouldn't fall off from it, and with Judy needing and having to be required, by the way told by her skeletal body's sensitive pain trigger, in the lying down position, she absolutely needed to have Wander be there and have him do that.

After twenty minutes of walking, Bot Thirteen and Bot Forty-Two flew up to me so that, they could be floating along right beside and with me, Bot Thirteen was on the right side of me, while Bot Forty-Two was on the left side of me. Then Bot Thirteen leaned in closer to me. "See Lord Dominator, I told you, you would know the perfect time to reveal that news when you saw it". Bot Thirteen whispered, practically into my ear because of with my helmet going over my ears, as he said that, and said it cheekily but also, sweetly at the same time. I then nervously laughed as I blushed happily. "Yeah indeed, you were completely right about that, and thank you for that reassuring thought and advice for it Bot Thirteen". I told Bot Thirteen gratefully.

"You're welcome, anything for my new friend and who's also my creator as well." Bot Thirteen said happily to me. Twenty more minutes of walking later, we had arrived in front of Dr. Finkelstein's Laboratory. "Judy are you still doing alright"? Jack asked Judy with his Fatherly concern for his precious Daughter. "Yes, Dad well, as alright as I possibly could get at the moment anyway but, don't worry Dad, I'm fine". Judy told Jack in a reassuringly reply and then, Jack and Sally let out a sigh of relief from their Parentally concern for their, wonderfully amazing and beautiful Daughter, was just put at ease.

"Ah'll knock on the door". Wander said as to volunteer but then, Jack grabbed him by his shoulder blade to keep Wander from walking any further as well as any closer to the door. "Heh, heh, heh, um I'm sorry to say this Wander but, I'm afraid not since one, you nor Dr. Finkelstein, let alone Sylvia, have met the other before let alone yet and two, Dr. Finkelstein gets very, very, cranky, especially when energetic and/or curious people are in his laboratory because his lab equipment is very dangerous when messed with, expensive, and even delicate so, put his dislike for those kind of people in his laboratory and his lab equipment together and then, I'm sure you get the picture but no offense of course Wander right? So, I think it'd be best for Sally to do it since and out of all of us, she's known him the most". Jack explained and asked of Wander to make sure he understood why he wouldn't let Wander do it, and Jack said and asked it insistently and apologetically as well and instructed us explaining and to which we all nodded in agreement even Sally nodded. "'Ah got ya and none taken so, alright then but, let's just hurry for Judy's sake of course". Wander said in his and, rarely used, clam collected way as well as saying it softly, gently, and very seriously, when talking about Judy, who was his newest friend, with his concern for her as in my-friend-who-is-suffering-from-horrible-pain! Then Sally walked ahead of all of us but then, Sally stopped in her tracks and she then took a nice and calming deep breath then finally, Sally continued walking and walked up to the front door.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

I took that deep breath because, after the first several years of my life being spent here and with him, which was right after me and Jack confessed our romantic feelings for each other on that infamous Christmas Eve, still made me nervous and mad because, I still haven't full gotten over the way he treated me, even after the past fifteen years of raising Judy but, now she's sixteen since last Halloween was couple months ago with our new friends, and that Halloween is her birthday. So then, I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door for extra measure gently of course but, still in a way that Dr. Finkelstein wouldn't be able to ignore it. It was ten minutes before the door opened to reveal that Dr. Finkelstein himself who answered the door, who by the way looked just as nervous I was only with the addition of guilt on his face yet still, he looked pleased to see me. "'Ah Sally, it's wonderful to see you so, have you arrived with Judy as well"? Dr. Finkelstein said happily and then, asked me seriously. "Yes, and Lord Dominator, Jack and also, four new friends of ours which are two old friends and the other two are ex-enemies now turned into friends from Lord Dominator's past and world are here because, they were also worried about Judy along with us and the two ex-enemies of Lord Dominator, whom is the one to accept their friendship at last, helped us transport Judy over here so, guys you can come in and bring Judy inside now." I replied, explained and notified to Dr. Finkelstein and the others.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

At the moment, I heard Sally call out to us to come inside, I made my way through the doorway with Judy and Wander still on my saddle first, next was Lord Dominator, Beep Boop, and Bot Forty-Two and then finally and last but not least, Jack and Zero came into the laboratory together. Once I got inside my eyes immediately went and fell onto an elderly man who was paralyzed from the legs down and so, was in a wheelchair, and boy did he not look like a happy camper so to speak but then, when I saw that he was wearing a scientist's lab coat, I knew that he was this Dr. Finkelstein that the Skellingtons had been talking about. "Hi there, you must be Dr. Finkelstein well, I'm Sylvia and I am the one who carried Judy all the way here from Skellington Manor on my saddle, it's a pleasure to meet you Doc". I told Dr. Finkelstein politely and formally. "Yes, indeed I am, thank you for helping Judy, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Sylvia". Dr. Finkelstein said nicely to me with a smile. "So, who's that on your saddle besides Judy of course"? Dr. Finkelstein asked me curiously.

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

"Hello there Dr. Finkelstein, Ah'm Wander and I made sure and kept Judy steady and safely on my pale's, Syl here, saddle so that, she wouldn't fall off you see, Judy has been to stay in a laying down position because, a shot of pain would surge throughout her entire skeletal body whenever she starts to even just try to sit up in her own bed"! 'Ah explained to Dr. Finkelstein with my friendly concern for Judy and my all-out worry. "Well it's nice to meet you too Wander and thank you for doing that for Judy, and I see well then, Sylvia please follow me to the examination room and then, I'll show you where to put Judy so that, I can take a thorough look at her and her injuries." Dr. Finkelstein said in reaction and asked of Sylvia also although, he asked indirectly of me since Judy still need me to hold her steady on Sylvia's saddle, as he began wheeling up the amazing spiral ramp. So then, and with me and Judy still on Sylvia's saddle, Sylvia followed Dr. Finkelstein up the ramp.

Then we went into a little elevator and then 'Ah glanced down at Judy for only just a millisecond when I suddenly saw, noticed, and realized that something was terribly wrong with Judy and going on with Judy, she was unconscious! "Uh Sylvia, Dr. Finkelstein, 'Ah think that Judy just passed out!" 'Ah alerted Sylvia and Dr. Finkelstein nervously as well as in, the calmest version that I could manage to do, a panic. "What oh dear, we have to hurry"! Dr. Finkelstein said worryingly as we stepped off and out of the elevator and then, we quickly walked into what apparently was the examination room. "Okay Sylvia, you see that table over there, quickly place Judy and of course, also carefully and gently onto it please"? Dr. Finkelstein asked Sylvia, who nodded before he gave her his instructions hastily, for he was very nervously concerned for Judy's condition.

So then, Sylvia gently and quickly, put Judy onto the table and of course, with my help. "Thank you very much you two however, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and don't worry I promise to report every single detail on her condition when I come back down there alright"? Dr. Finkelstein asked and reassured us very softly, sweetly kindly and apologetically. We both just nodded to him in agreement as our reply and walked back into the elevator, 'Ah had gotten off Sylvia's saddle before we did, and then I looked up at Sylvia sadly. "Hey Sylvia, Ah'm scared and worried for Judy especially now that she had just passed out like that. Do ya think she'll be alright"? 'Ah told and asked Sylvia as tears formed in my eyes, as I got more scared, sad, and even hopeless, by the second.

"Honestly Wander, I have no idea buddy well, except for that she's definitely, obviously of course, NOT going to die so don't worry, although I'm feeling the same way myself buddy". Sylvia told me sadly, supportively, and reassuringly, as she hugged me, she also had tears falling from her eyes as well. So, we hugged each other for the rest of the ride down to top of the spiral ramp. Then we stepped out of the elevator, walked down the spiral ramp, and took a seat in the makeshift waiting room, slowly, and sadly. "Wow Sylvia, Wander, you two look so sad, what's wrong, did something happen to or with Judy"? Jack asked us in friendly and Fatherly concern. So, 'Ah took a deep breath sadly and then looked right into Jack's eye sockets.

"When we got into the elevator, 'Ah glanced down at Judy to see that she was unconscious and knew that she must have passed out and then, when I alerted Dr. Finkelstein, he got extremely frantic, concerned, and worried for Judy's condition". ' Ah told Jack and Sally cautiously in reply. "WHAT she passed out and affected Dr. Finkelstein that much"? Jack asked in utter shock, dread, and horror, which we nodded to Jack sorrowfully. "Oh, this is way worse than we thought because, when the Doctor is affected by one of his patients like that, it's extremely serious and HIM freaking out like that, that's saying a lot, and…. OH, MY POOR BABY"! Sally told us but then, Sally fell emotionally apart and fell into Jack's rib cage, to which Jack instinctively wrapped his long arms around his beloved Wife then Jack gently brushed his skeletal fingers through Sally's long hair as so to give her his Husbandly comfort.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I couldn't bear to see my beloved Wife like this however, this is all I could do to comfort her, as tears fell down my skull from the pain and sadness, as a Father worrying about my beloved Daughter as well. Then Sally put her arms around me as well, as she was doing what she could to give me her Wifely comfort, support and love of her own! "Shhhh…. shhhh…. it's going to be alright my dearest Sally, I'm here for you, calm down please we must stay hopeful and strong for Judy, love you so much Sally". I told her to reassure her for it pains me so much to see my Wife like this especially when Judy's already badly hurt and that was painful enough as it is so, I couldn't take anymore of this torture. And thankfully Sally's tortuous sobbing had stopped, she loosened her tight gripping hug, sat up straight, and looked up at me with her last remaining tears staying at the brims of her eyes, that were refusing to fall down her beautiful face. "You're right Jack, we have to stay strong for our Daughter which to whom we love oh so dearly, and I love you too my dearest Jack". Sally said to me in seriously, happily, and full-of-relief agreement and then finally, Sally kissed me deeply, lovingly, and passionately so of course, I kissed Sally back in the exact same way as her.

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

As 'Ah watched and saw Jack and Sally doing this it first broke my heart but then second, made me feel butterflies in my stomach and it also warmed my heart to see such a beautiful couple who have been showing and giving such a strong and passionate love to and for each other! "Aww that was so romantically sweet oops, sorry for if 'ah just ruined the moment but, 'Ah just can't help myself let alone help it, especially this time because you two have the most powerfully and passionately strong love, loyalty, and devotion for and to each other, that 'Ah have ever seen in my entire life". 'Ah said excitedly, happily, hyperly and then said, sheepishly and apologetically embarrassed for my gushing outburst about the lovely, and sweetly romantic moment that 'Ah just saw happening before me and right before my eyes, to the point that 'Ah had even blushed. "Why that's alright Wander, and thank you that's very sweet of you to say also, do we really show that we have as much love for each other as all that"? Sally said sweetly and asked me out of being taken aback from when 'Ah commented about it like the way 'Ah did. "Yes indeed 'Ah do Miss Sally heck, 'Ah can even just feel it"! 'Ah told Sally kindly and supportively.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

After I saw What Sally and Jack just do also by the way, what I'm talking about is the first half that was absolutely heartbreaking, where they were just crying and holding each other wanting to give and get comfort to and from each other, I couldn't take it anymore and so then I got up, off, and stood up from the chair I was just sitting on. "Oh, I'm the one at fault here, and I'm the source of the reason for all your pain, I don't belong here, I've never belonged here, I have to leave, I-I'm s-so s-sorry goodbye!" I announced to everyone right before, I ran out of the laboratory, way faster than anyone of them could say anything in response. First, I went to Skellington Manor to stop by for I didn't want to leave any of my possessions behind. Next and once I stepped off of the final step of the front porch's staircase of Skellington Manor, I turned to take one last look at Skellington Manor. Then I ran all the way passed the Graveyard, and Spiral Hill. Finally, I entered the Hinterlands not too sure on where I was going let alone, where I want to try and be heading to.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

At the very first moment of that I just saw, which what ended up being was Lord Dominator running to leave the Laboratory, I immediately sprung off my chair and began running after her. "Lord Dominator, please don't leave, don't do it"! I called and cried out to Lord Dominator as I did this. However, I stopped myself, sighed, and went to sit back down next to Sally, just staring at the floor below me very sadly. Sally then put her hand under my jaw and made me lift my skull up as to cause me to look at her, now confused, face. Jack, why did you not continue to follow Lord Dominator for"? Sally asked me sadly, and with serious concern.

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

"Well 'Ah believe 'Ah already know, and it's because of THREE reasons to be exact. Reason # 1 is he doesn't want to leave his Wife alone like that, reason # 2 is he knows he should stay here to be there for you Sally and at the moment, especially for Judy as well. And then finally, reason # 3 is well, when we were on our way to the Graveyard to show Judy Lord Dominator's Dominator Drone Bots, Judy told us about what happened a year later after the Christmas fiasco. So, we all that if, Lord Dominator is truly going away in the way we believe she is, that we all know what would happen if you went off after her that would cause you to be running far, far, far, away from Halloween Town and your family who is quite vulnerable right now, also especially with Oogie Boggie and The Trio's what is now, confirmed threat, as well as with this point in time, and position your family is now in at this very moment, so you know you can't leave them after all family comes first am 'Ah right Jack"? 'Ah said to reply to Sally, with such a grimly, darkly, and sadly seriousness heck, 'Ah almost practically and 'Ah probably was, scolding Jack when 'Ah was telling them all the third reason. "Wow you have splendid mind reading skills Wander because, you literally just took all of the words right out of my jaw". Jack confirmed to me in reply, response, and/or reaction, with bewilderment and awe.

"Why thank ya Jack however, we still should send someone to go after Lord Dominator also, we should find out where she is and/or where she is wanting to and/or planning on going to." 'Ah said kindly but then, 'Ah advised to everyone with cold-dead seriousness for it was Lord Dominator's safety that 'Ah was super worried about. "You're absolutely right buddy so, who should go after Lord Dominator"? Sylvia told me in agreement and then, Sylvia asked the others, excluding Jack and Sally of course, that were in the waiting room with us, and with her own cold-dead seriousness as well. "We will do it Sylvia, for we've been with Lord Dominator and she's known us for as long as all three of us can remember". The Bots replied to us all and unison, as they floated forward and then, we all saw Zero not to far behind them! Zero then flew up to Jack's Skull so, that Zero was looking at Jack directly into Jack's eye sockets reassuringly.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Once Zero and I were looking directly into each other's eye sockets, Zero barked a few times to tell me something, and what Zero said was very reassuring and that was what Zero's intention was to be. "I'm going with them too, because she and I've become close to each other so, she'll be happy to see me". I heard Zero say thanks to my speaking to animals ability. "You make an excellent point Zero so, go on ahead and go with Beep Boop and Bot Forty-Two, good luck to all three of you also, stay safe and please do be careful, who knows where Lord Dominator could be going to". I told Zero, Beep Boop, and Bot Forty-Two friendly and seriously, as though they were being sent on a seriously important mission, although I practically and basically doing exactly that. Then Beep Boop and Bot Forty-Two saluted to me while Zero had his non-existent eyebrows furrowed as he nodded his head, in understanding, firmly with his pleasantly cold-dead seriousness. Then, the three of them were about fly off.

"Wait, heh, heh, um I mean for just a minute please, I know how we're going to find out and where Lord Dominator's current location is, so that for the three of you know exactly know where you're supposed to be going". I told them to explain for why that sudden and brief outburst happened. "Oh, and what's that Jack"? The Bots asked me in unison also, in their curiously cold-dead seriousness. "My camera bubble spell of course". I told them in reply as if it was completely obvious. Then, I snapped my fingers and a camera bubble appeared and floating a couple inches above my skeletal palm.

An image of Lord Dominator appeared on the inside of the camera bubble. "Wow that's incredibly fascinating Jack." Bot Forty-Two commented in complete awe. Then, we all focused all our attention onto what's going on inside the camera bubble, and fell completely silent, as we did so. We all saw Lord Dominator running up Spiral Hill, down Spiral Hill and then, Lord Dominator ran into the Hinterlands! "Oh dear, she went into the Hinterlands, that alone is not good, and you and Wander were right that this is what Lord Dominator meant when she said she had to leave, Jack"! Sally said in reaction to this confirmed news.

"Absolutely it's bad Sally, but where is Lord Dominator going next is what we still need to find out before we can officially send Zero, Beep Boop, and Bot Forty-Two off after her". I told Sally and the others in agreement and then, explained to them. Then, they nodded in unison to show they totally agreed with me. So then, I snapped my fingers and so then, it went from a camera shot of Spiral Hill to one of Lord Dominator running through the Hinterlands. What made me gasp and what shocked all of us the most was, when we saw Lord Dominator quickly run straight through and PAST The Holiday Doors' Trees and their clearing at the center of the trees! "Huh, if she isn't going to one of the Holiday worlds, then where else is Lord Dominator going and instead of the there"? I asked mostly more to the air, than myself nor to anyone else in the waiting room in a frantically freaked out panic.

"Wow Jack calm down and get a grip man, let's keep watching". Sylvia exclaimed at me also, looking a little irritated. All I could manage to do was nod in agreement for my response to that. And so then, we did just as Sylvia suggested and advised us to do. The next thing we saw Lord Dominator do, was stop in the center of another clearing of ANOTHER CIRCLE OF TREES WITH DOORS ON THEM as well! "What's this, there is another group of worlds in the same way as The Holiday Door Trees, okay you three can go ahead and go after Lord Dominator now". I told Bot Forty-Two, Beep Boop, and Zero as I snapped my fingers.

"Alright, now whatever Beep Boop sees, we'll be able to see it through this camera bubble new hurry please". I explained to everyone and kindly instructed to the Bots and Zero. then, they saluted and nodded to me once again and then, and as quickly as they could, they flew off. By the way there were two camera bubbles now, one for Beep Boop and the other to still be following and keeping an eye on Lord Dominator's whereabouts. I then looked back to Lord Dominator's camera bubble, and she was investigating and looking closely at each and every door that is on each tree. Then we all heard footsteps coming down the spiral ramp. Then I saw Sally turn around to see who was there for us.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

I turned around to see that it was Zack Finkelstein coming over to us with sad eye sockets. "Why hey there Zack, is something wrong"? I asked Zack worryingly, and curiously on why he came down here to us for. "It's been lonely up there and so, I came down here to have your company and I'm horrifyingly worried for what's happening and even what will happen to Judy". Zack explained to me sadly as he sat down on the chair that's on the right side of me. "Oh, Zack don't worry, we'll always be here for you and as for Judy, so am I and Jack too, to be honest however, we know that she will survive this endeavor". I told Zack sweetly, comfortingly, supportingly, and reassuringly.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Skellington, I needed that". Zack told me gratefully and happily as he then hugged me. "Why you're very welcome Zack well, I bet that you're wondering what's going on here, aren't you"? I asked him playfully as to lighten the mood. "Yeah what is going on guys"? Zack asked in agreement and curiously. And then, I explained everything to Zack.

"Oh boy, that is NOT GOOD AT ALL! You see, several weeks ago, I was walking through the Hinterlands for a nature walk, when I walked upon that exact same circle of trees that you're all seeing right there. However, I KNEW that something that was and still is horribly wrong about and with those doors so, I just ran back here and told Dr. Finkelstein everything and he has been doing research on them ever since". Zack explained to us very seriously and concerned that Lord Dominator was at those trees at that exact moment. "Okay, what has Dr. Finkelstein found out about them"? I asked him for Zack could only be this concerned, if Dr. Finkelstein found something dangerously horrible about the trees and told Zack everything that he had discovered. Then I gave Zack the look that would tell him all of it in a millisecond.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Yes, it turns out that, that's exactly where the surviving soldiers of Oogie army that remain, are now taking refuge in and that happened just last night by the way oh and that also, the doors lead to the worlds of all those new friends you met from the tooniverse a few months ago"! Zack said in a fearful panic! My undead heart nearly stopped at this news, who was going to stop, protect let alone warn Lord Dominator?! "I've got to call her now"! I said to myself as I took my phone.

I then dialed Lord Dominator's number as quickly as I possibly could. "Huh Jack why are you calling me, I told you I have to leave all I've done since I got here was horrible things, and cause you physical, and emotional pain"? Lord Dominator asked me with a hurt and crying sounding voice. "Lord Dominator I just got horrible information about those trees, the survivors of what remains of Oogie's army had just taken refuge in them so, you can't go in any of them please just come back, please it's beyond, far and way too dangerous"! I told, begged, and pleaded of Lord Dominator with the most cold-dead serious tone I have ever used in my entire undead life! "Okay I'm on my way back right now". Lord Dominator told me in defeat.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14:Judy's Recovery

We're starting in Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

I had just hung up with Jack and then, put my phone my phone away. Then I walked all the way back to Dr. Finkelstein's Laboratory sadly. It took me twenty minutes to get there, but I still made it. So then, I opened the front door, and headed towards the waiting room. "Hey guys I'm here, I'm so sorry about what I did earlier". I announced to everyone as I walked in. Then, I sat down next to Sylvia nervously staring at the floor as I did so.

"Nah it's alright but hey Jack, Dr. Finkelstein has been up there for a long time, so what do you think or why do you think he's been up there for so long anyway"? Sylvia asked Jack, with a suspicious look on her face. "I have no idea but, there's only one way to find out". Jack said in reply filled with serious concern as he then, snapped his fingers to create a new camera bubble that was showing us the inside of the examination room. However, I just noticed that something was very wrong in the waiting room. "Hey, wait a minute guys, where's Bot Thirteen and Bot Forty-Two"? I asked as I started to panic big time!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Oh oops, I'm sorry I meant to do this earlier". I said in remembrance and I was a little embarrassed about forgetting about Lord Dominator's Bots. Then I used my magic to cast a telepathy spell. "Bot Forty-Two can you hear me, it me Jack, we convinced Lord Dominator to return back to the laboratory go ahead on back here okay"? I told and explained to Bot Forty-Two telepathically.

"Okay great but um, how are you doing this Jack"? Bot Forty-Two asked me in astonishment and nervously obviously was being a little creeped out by my ability. "Oh, it's just a basic telepathy spell so, I'm sorry if I creeped you out a little just now". I replied apologetically to Bot Forty-Two. "Oh, that's alright, I just wasn't expecting it but, anyway, we're on our way right now". Bot Forty-Two said reassuringly. Then I turned to Lord Dominator with a reassuring smile on my skull.

"Not to worry Lord Dominator, they're on their way back right now". I told Lord Dominator reassuringly. "Oh well good then, let's see what's going on inside the camera bubble, shall we"? Lord Dominator said full of relief and anxiousness. We all nodded to her in agreement and looked into the camera bubble.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

It had felt like hours for Dr. Finkelstein since wheeling into the examination room to look at Judy. Dr. Finkelstein was trying everything he knew to try and help cure Judy of her painful injuries. However, so far and up to this point nothing has worked! At this point Judy was still past out but thankfully, Judy's breathing was completely normal and not shallow in the slightest. "Oh, why is nothing working I can't even wake her up"! Dr. Finkelstein shouted out in frustration and fear for Judy's medical state! However, just at that moment an idea sparked in his brilliant head and started to leave the room.

However, he stopped at the doorway and decided to call up Jack and Sally from there, for he knew he shouldn't leave Judy in the room all alone like this. "Jack and Sally, would you please come to the examination room, I need to speak with both of you". Dr. Finkelstein called out to the Skellington Couple seriously and kindly too! "We're coming Dr. Finkelstein"! Jack called back in reply as he and Sally walked up the ramp.

We're New In Jack's P.O.V.

"So, what is it Dr. Finkelstein, is my Daughter's injuries worse than, any of us thought"? I asked fearfully once Sally closed the door behind her. "No, no it's nothing like that Jack I just was thinking and wanted to ask you this, why don't you try your magic to heal Judy's injuries"? Dr. Finkelstein reassured me and explained to both of us and then asked of me suggestively and this felt like a complete slap to the skull! "Oh, I am such an idiot, how did I overlook that option so easily"? I said as to criticize myself in frustration. "Hey Jack, look at me, it's okay now why don't we try it"? Sally said very seriously and reassuringly.

"Okay you're right thank you Sally". I told Sally gratefully. I then turned to Judy and walked over to her, with Sally not too far behind me, as I casted the healing spell. We both took a seat on either side of Judy each holding one of her skeletal hands desperately. "Judy can you hear me"? I asked Judy shakily, fearing she might not wake up. "Judy speak to us please wake up". Sally said sounding like she was about to ball her eyes out, from pain, fear, sadness and hopelessness.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

When I heard the fear, sadness, and pain in my parents' voices as well as them calling my name in general, for me to wake up, it made me want to wake up. Thankfully, I started to open my eye sockets opened ever so slowly. They opened for me to see Dad on the right side of me and Mom on the left side of me, and with both of them looking down at me with tears in their eyes/eye sockets. And I could tell some of my Mom's tears were starting from and as she was begging me to wake up and say something to her however, they were new coming out full of joy, and extreme relief! Dad was also, having the same reaction and case as Mom was having, and I'll never forget that look they had on their face/skull that they had at the very first moment of me showing that I was regaining consciousness and, when I could see them clearly enough of course. "Mommy, Daddy"? Was all I could manage to say to them because I was still in the middle of regaining consciousness completely and fully too.

"JUDY THANK HALLOWEEN YOU'RE OKAY"! My Parents said in unison full of excitement, strong relief, and were also, overjoyed, when they heard me speak to them. Mom and Dad, carefully of course, then leaned in to hug me lovingly, as they exclaimed those words as well. I was sitting up before that hug by the way, also momentarily forgetting about how it would hurt me to do that as I then, hugged them back. "Hey, I haven't felt any pain as I was sitting up nor since I got into the sitting up position, what exactly happened while I was out"? I exclaimed in relief, excitement, and happiness but then, asked in shocked confusion.

"Well Dr. Finkelstein tried everything he knew for the past hour and nothing had worked however, he realized and reminded me that there is a healing spell I knew". Dad explained to me, and when he mentioned the spell, I got a little angrily irritated at him. "What you could've healed me this whole time, and I mean all the way back to those two months ago when I got injured twice"? I asked in utter shock and irritation at how long Dad forgot something, and that useful also important, for! "I know I criticized myself for those reasons too heh, oh, I'm so sorry that I didn't remember that sooner and indirectly causing your pain to continue on longer than it could would have, if I realized it sooner. It seemed so obvious now, which makes me even more confused on how it slipped out of my mind like that but still, can you ever forgive me Judy"? Dad said to give me his explanation very sadly and glumly as well.

"Oh, it's okay Dad and I'm so sorry for reacting like that but, I couldn't help but show and let out my irritation in some way". I told Dad lovingly and apologetically and then, I hugged Dad as to show I had accepted his apology. "No need to apologize Judy I was expecting that type of reaction to this kind of thing out of anyone not just you Judy, to be honest. So anyway, how are you feeling sweet pumpkin"? Dad said as he hugged me back, reassuringly and then, asked me gently and softly Dad also, had a concerned look on his skull. "Actually, Dad I feel like it was if I wasn't beaten up by The Trio in the first place nor at all"! I explained happily for my reply and to Dad, Mom, and Dr. Finkelstein.

Then we all turned to the door, when we heard Zero's barking coming from right in front of the other side of the door. So then, Dr. Finkelstein wheeled over to the door, and opened it for Zero. I saw Zero floating there in the doorway, but only for a millisecond, because he then flew up to me super quickly, all while he barked happily. The next thing I knew, was that I was practically being licked to death (it'll never be literally of course, especially when it come to this case) by Zero happily, and who was also so overjoyed to see me and to see that I was not only awake, but also all better as well as completely healed! Which of course, tickled intensely. "HE, HE, HE, OKAY, OKAY Zero please calm down, that tickles, HEH, HEH, I'm HEH, HEH, glad to see HEH, HEH, you too Zero"! I told Zero in between giggles from the tickling sensation as I tried and even, begged for, Zero to calm down and quit his doggie kisses attack.

Eventually though, Zero finally backed off and just looked at me happily and then, nuzzled his head under my skull lovingly. I patted his spectral head as to thank him for his affection. Then Zero flew away to go float next to Dad at skull level and then I sat up even more in the bed, lifted off the blanket, and turned to sit on the side of the bed, with my skeletal legs new dangling off the edge of the side of the bed. And to my relief, still wasn't feeling nor getting a shot of pain shooting throughout my entire skeletal body! "Yep so far so good, looks like it really caused me to fully recover however, we still need to see if I still can't walk or if I can new walk and/or again, right Dr. Finkelstein"? I said to notify my Parents. And then I asked for confirmation from Dr. Finkelstein, cautiously of course, because I wasn't sure if I read it exactly as how it was forming as it was in Dr. Finkelstein's mind with my little hunch, or if I wasn't even a smidge close to it at all.

"Precisely Judy, I'm glad to see that my medical knowledge is rubbing off and on you, and I'm sure with you going to be our next and future leader A.K.A. Pumpkin Queen, that will come in handy and make you even a more valuable and stronger one, yes most definitely it will". Dr. Finkelstein told me with a pleased, kindly, sweetly, and an obviously impressed smile at how well I predicted what the next step of the recovery testing, that would tell us if I was fully recovered or not and if not, it would tell us where I was in and at with my process to recovery. "Why thank you Dr. Finkelstein, and not only for that intriguing complement, but also for doing what you could and working so hard to help me with healing my injuries it was very sweet and kind of you to do all that, despite the efforts being in vain but, not unnoticed". I told Dr. Finkelstein gratefully and then, I pushed myself off the bed and onto my feet. Then, I took a few steps forward and I was walking normally, without stumbling nor, with any pain in fact, with no pain whatsoever! "You seem to be able to walk again however, are you feeling any pain at all sweetie"? Dad said and then asked me softly and a little nervously too.

"No, I'm not feeling any pain Dad however, I'm still getting and feeling that numbing sensation from Shock's spell"! I told Dad reassuringly but sadly, notifying all three of them, when I noticed that I was still feeling the numbness but also and thankfully, it wasn't enough to keep me laying down in that bed. "Oh, I'm sorry about that sweetie but then, how are we going to remove it since even my magic didn't work"? Dad said comfortingly and then, asked frustratingly. "Wow calm down Jack, I've got an idea but first, we need to get back to Skellington Manor immediately". Mom said encouragingly and so then, me, Dad, and Zero nodded to Mom in agreement. We thanked Dr. Finkelstein once more as we walked out of the examination room, and speedily walked down the spiral ramp. Then we speedily walked up to all our friends.

"Howdy Judy...wait how are ya fully recovered and this quickly oh, and of course, Ah'm glad ya are all better but still, how"? Wander asked once we were in front of him and the others and, when his eyes fell on me, and I'm sure he was speaking for everyone else in that room with him as he said that. "My Dad used his magical healing spell that he just forgot or at least didn't think about using it for these kind of situations for the past TWO months, somehow but the important point is, that it worked. However, the power neutralizer spell is still on me however, my Mom told us she has an idea so, let's head back to Skellington Manor before we continue this conversation okay"? I explained to Wander and the others as well, and requested of them sheepishly. "Alright Judy however, before we go, we would like to do THIS"! Sylvia said and then, immediately she and the rest of our friends, hugged me but in a gentle and loving one of course, and I hugged them back happily.

This hug filled and warmed my undead heart up so much that I felt myself deeply crying from the comfort, support, love, and friendship it gave me. "We're so glad that you're fully recovered Judy"! They all said in unison happily as soon as they had formed a friendship group hug onto me. "Well you can let go now, for we've got somewhere to go anyway". I told my friends sheepishly and remindingly and then, they did just that and finally, we began our walk over to Skellington Manor.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

We were on the way back to Skellington Manor, when I just finished explaining to Judy what we were doing after she passed out. "Wow wait what those...uh, THINGS are in all our tooniverse friends' worlds, what are we going to do to help them, have you even contacted any of them to warn them about the army?! Actually, you know what, never mind forget it, I'm going to see what their location is in each of their worlds right now"! Judy said in shocked concern right before, snapping her fingers for each camera bubble also a camera bubble for each world she need to look at for this task but of course, one at a time by the way. Also by the way, we were almost to the point when and where we will be in front of Skellington Manor and at the bottom of the front porch's staircase.

Then Judy made the camera bubbles vanish after ten minutes of investigating and looking at each one carefully and then, Judy look back at all of us. "Alright guys in every one of the worlds, the survivors of Oogie's army, are walking through the woods obviously until they find civilization and as soon as they stumble upon the nearest town or city or even the nearest in-the-middle-of-nowhere house! However, as you and Mom already know, one of our friends' house is extremely very close by to the woods of their world so, I'll call them first to warn them". Judy said to explain the situation on our other friends' worlds and informed us on what she planned to do next. I knew exactly who Judy was talking about, and that was Coraline also her Parents, and all of her Nabors in The Pink Palace as well as Wybie and his Grandmother too!

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

And so then, I took out my phone, dialed Coraline's number and then finally, I was anxiously waiting for Coraline to answer her phone. "Oh, Please pick up". I whispered to myself repeatedly and very nervously pleading for Coraline to answer. It felt like forever but still however, also eventually, I heard Coraline's voice. It also relieved me that She sounded so happy, casual, and calm, because it signaled that, even though a little tragically she's unaware on what's about to happen in all those Tooniverse worlds let alone, her own world alone, it thankfully told me and that it meant, I called her in time before it was too late and where it would most likely be too late as in, I call her, distract her from fighting off the army's soldiers, and then it'd be game over or, it would already be game over because she and her loved ones didn't get the time to prepare for that battle to save their world and each other however and thankfully, that wasn't the case.

We're Now In Coraline's P.O.V.

I was just reading a book for school, when I heard phone when it started ringing. So, I looked to see who was trying to call me and saw that it was Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington and so, I answered my phone immediately. For I had a hunch that this was about something urgent. "Hey Judy, what's up because I've been having a strong feeling that this something bigger than, just catching up with friends so, what is it this time"? I said to explain my hunch-like feeling, as soon as I answered and then asked suspiciously and I was full of curiosity.

"Oh, thank you for answering, because I've got something I needed to tell you right away! So, look, I have to warn you that well, some of, and A.K.A., the remaining soldiers of and from Oogie's Army survived the fighting when trying to save Halloween Town and Christmas Town from their invasion! And that also, they had started with their refuge just last night by going to a newly discovered circle of trees that are EXACTLY the same fashion and setup as The Holiday Doors Trees! However, instead of leading to holiday worlds, they lead to the Tooniverse worlds that you and all our other Tooniverse friends live in and are there right now, and as we speak, they are walking through the closest woods to the towns, cities, and houses you all live in! And so, since, The Pink Palace as well as Wybie and his Grandmother's house, are so close by to the nearby woods that are practically acting as the backyard, and besides the garden of course, for The Pink Palace, I knew you were the first of them that just absolutely HAD to be warned! So, to make things short and the point: in a nutshell, the group of Oogie's soldiers are heading in your houses' direction right NOW"! Judy explained to me frantically and seriously in full detail and her warning shocked me to say the least!

"Also, I and my family would love to come and help all of you but I'm afraid we can't you see, Oogie is back and threatened all three of our lives and not too long ago in fact, it was just this morning but anyway, Shock casted a power neutralizer spell on me however, I know you guys will be able to defend yourselves perfectly fine even without us. So please help me by calling the others and warn them about all of this and just hold the soldiers off as best as you and I mean as in physically, possibly can, until we've taken care of Oogie and we'll be right over to help alright"? Judy further explained to me and requested of me kindly. "Alright Judy, you got it, and good luck to you with that Oogie problem Judy"? I told Judy in reply encouragingly as well. "Thanks, Coraline, and good luck to you guys as well, bye Coraline I have to go now". Judy told me sweetly then we hung up and begun all the phone calls to warn the others about Oogie's Army.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Okay Coraline is handling the rest of the phone calls to the others to warn them about Oogie's Army so they'll be prepared for the invasion-like attack". I reported to everyone happily and with reassuring seriousness. "Great thinking Judy well we can relax a little bit more now knowing that info". Dad said out of relief. "Well guys were here so, let's go up to Jack's study okay"? Sally notified to us and requested of us. So, we nodded in understanding and followed her to do just that.

So then, we walked into the house, up the spiral staircase and finally, into Jack's study all while Sally was leading the way. "Alright now that we're here, what's this idea of yours Dear"? Dad asked Mom curiously and anxiously as well. "Well why don't we open Shock's spell book and find the page that has this spell, that Judy's under, on it"? Mom explained her idea suggestively. "That's a great idea Sally, well follow me everyone and we'll go look at the spell book"? Dad exclaimed happily in agreement and instructed to the others, who also nodded in agreement.

So then with Dad taking the lead this time, we walked into the secret passageway that would take us to the Royal Family Training Room. "Wow this is so cool Judy and it still surprises me how many rooms are in such a small house, even a Manor of this size has way more rooms then thought possible". Sylvia said in astonishment to me, as we walked through the secret passageway. Then we walked into the training room and walked all the way to the safe that held Shock's spell book in it. Then Mom and Lord Dominator worked together to open the safe door and finally, Sally grabbed the spell book before closing the safe door again. "Alright here you go Jack, now let's get started on finding that spell that was casted on our Daughter, shall we"? Mom advised to Dad, to which we all nodded in agreement as Dad flipped the book open to the "Table Of Contents Page.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15:The Counter Spell Plan

We're Starting in Jack's P.O.V.

It had been twenty minutes since we began looking through Shock's Spell book for information on the Power Neutralizer Spell that Shock casted onto Judy and still NOTHING! "I don't get it, why can't we find it"? I asked the others, hoping that somehow, they would have an answer. "Humm hey Jack, hand it to me please and I'll see if I can find it that is, if it's alright with you of course, Jack"? Lord Dominator said as her way to reply to my question of frustration and requested of me carefully. "Oh, sure here you and go right ahead Lord Dominator". I told Lord Dominator in reply as I handed her Shock's Spell Book.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

Once I had the spell book, I flipped through the book carefully of course, and then finally, I had found the page that had the spell that Shock had cast upon Judy! "Jack and all of you guys, I found it, here take a look at this"! I alerted to my friends ecstatically and full of relief. "Ya did, that's amazing Lord Dominator not let's see what we got here"! Wander said as he and the others came over to see the page. "Wow that looks difficult but also, doable". Jack said as he looked at the counter spell section of the page carefully.

"It says that there is only one person who can cast it and that would be the one who casted the power neutralizer spell in the first place so, basically the spell caster, which in this case is Shock. Jack explained to our friends and his family frantically. This info made everyone else in the room gasp in utter horror. "And how exactly are we going to get Shock to do that"? Sylvia asked Jack angrily and irritatingly, for we all knew what Shock is like. "Heh, heh, I have an idea guys, Mom, and Dad but, first we need get Shock, bring her here, and restrain her so that, she can't run away nor, hurt anyone else again". Judy said as she stepped forward with a mischievous smile on her skull, and I liked it.

"Okay but first, we need to separate Shock from Lock, and Barrel so, how are we going to do that"? Jack explained and was obviously already agreeing with Judy and then asked as he started to go into thinking more and thought about it. "Well, you can use me as bait while someone else or, maybe even two others, distracts Lock, and Barrel, so that I can lure Shock away without them seeing me and even Shock leaving to somewhere else, let alone even notice us, well more specifically me leading Shock to somewhere else, doing that". I said as I also stepped forward. Then everyone, and once again for the second time today, at least anyways, gasped in shock, surprise, disbelief and finally of course, in utter horror, at what I was volunteering and proposing for me to do.

"Lord Dominator, you can't be serious, which of course uh, you're not really serious about doing this right"? Jack asked me nervously, and was obviously, fearfully concerned for me and that was, for what I could only but easily assume and/or guess, because he was not only the King, being responsible for me, and me being a new citizen let alone, being one of his new citizens as well as his newest and his, just in general subject but also, because he didn't want a his friend to get hurt or even maybe, at risk of getting kidnapped by The Trio and Oogie again as a ransom, and to be honest with myself, Jack had every right to be in that mind set as his reaction to such a proposition. "Nope, I'm not serious instead…. I'm cold-dead serious so please Jack, don't worry I'll be just fine plus, I can handle and take care of myself in a dangerous fight and I can also do that in a dangerous situation as well, I promise"! I said reassuringly for my reply but also, confidently. I then put my left hand behind Jack's neck and onto his right shoulder to reassure him to add to the already strong reassurance that I had just told him.

"Okay, let's do it uh, heh, heh, um as soon as I plan out the trap for once we get to that point to which that'll also be when we set it off on Shock". Jack reluctantly said in agreement and explained to all of us sheepishly. "Oh, you're right for that's very true Jack". I said in agreeing realization. "Well I'll put Shock's Spell Book back and then, we'll go back to my study to start figuring out the perfect trap plan/design, as well as figuring out exactly when the perfect time will be and that we'll set off the trap at too okay"? Jack explained and instructed us as he put Shock's Spell Book back into the safe. Then we all headed back to Jack's study in silence.

Then we walked through the doorway of the secret passageway and into Jack's study and then finally, we took our seats. Jack then took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay so, do any of you have any ideas, any at all"? Jack asked us as he readied himself to write our ideas down on that paper. "I do, why don't you use your magic to restrain Shock with some sort of witch proof chains or, or maybe even AND, in a witch proof cage". Sylvia suggested hopefully. Then Jack wrote Sylvia's idea.

Once Jack finished writing it down he then, looked back up and straight at Sylvia with cold-dead seriousness but, with a very pleased smile on his skull all at the same time. "Alright Sylvia, that's brilliant, let's do it"! Jack said excitedly in agreement as he got up from his chair. "Okay great but, where are those three right now anyway…. exactly WE HAVE NO IDEA"? Judy asked as to make her point that we were forgetting one last thing we should be knowing BEFORE leaving to take this plan into action, all with cold-dead seriousness of her own. "Oh, why that's very true Judy and that is a good point as well". Jack said in agreement and realization.

Judy then, snapped her fingers to create a camera bubble to show us all, where The Trio is at that very moment. "It looks like they're at The Holiday Door Trees"! Judy exclaimed in fear and panic, as she started to shake and... stubble a little bit like as if, she was becoming light headed and it turned out this actually was the case when…. Judy was beginning to faint! "Wow, wow, wow, oh no you don't, are you okay Judy, also what caused you to want to faint like that, and come on now, we've got a spell to break, it'll be alright trust me, but still tell me why that just happened"? Jack said right as he caught and after he caught Judy in his arms to stop and keep her from fainting completely and then asked in his Fatherly concerned and frantically scared panic and tried to reassure Judy all as he was trying to get Judy to stand firmly on her feet and make the feeling of the urge to faint and lightheadedness go away.

"Oh heh, heh, sorry for scaring you like that Dad but, I'm fine now you see, I was just thinking about the extremely likely implications of with this being out of all people, The Trio being at THE HOLIDAY DOOR TREES, brings into play and what this could mean, and I was already knowing exactly what The Trio being at The Holiday Door Trees could mean and I'm very sure you know exactly what I mean and am talking about don't you"? Judy explained apologetically, sheepishly, fearfully, and in a frantically panicking freak out attack. "I know, I know but, there's no reason to freak out nor, have a panic attack nor, for even just to panic in general anyway, now let's get started with the plan as to and now adding that it's to also, stop them from whatever they're up to out there". Jack said to get Judy back on track in a Fatherly-reassuring way. Judy and the rest of us just nodded in agreement as we all got out of our chairs as well.

We then headed towards The Hinterlands to begin our plan. Twenty-Five minutes, since leaving Skellington Manor later, we were a couple feet away from The Holiday Door Trees and so then, we decided to hide behind the nearby trees and wait for the perfect moment to launch our plan into action, for the first phase at least. Jack then, turned to me. "Alright Lord Dominator, are you almost ready to do you phase of the plan because, Sylvia and Wander said they are oh and by the way if you didn't know, they have volunteered to be the distraction since they haven't met The Trio, and vice-versa as well, yet. So that will make it absolutely and positively certain that this plan will work without fail". Jack asked me and informed to me in a whispering tone of course.

I just nodded as my reply and with a determined look on my face. "Great"! Jack quietly exclaimed, then he turned to Wander and Sylvia. "Alright Sylvia and Wander it's time so will you two please begin phase one"? Jack told Wander and Sylvia whisperingly and with a determined look on his skull.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

Once Jack said that, Wander got onto my saddle, and I ran into the clearing as The Trio noticed us. "Howdy there, my name's Wander and this is my pal Sylvia, it's nice to meet ya"! Wander said happily as he usually did when trying to make a new friend. Only this time however, he wasn't trying to and I could tell and that it was because he was obviously still angry at The Trio about and for what they did to Judy, all just by seeing and reading the look on his face, which was a subtly forced smile. "Oh, take a look at this my fellow cohorts, a two-legged horse-looking-like alien and an orange furry hillbilly freak". Shock said in mischievous glee and then, Lock and Barrel joined shock in her evil laughter. I felt my rage going to the boiling point and bubbling, as well as rising, to the surface and I let a growl of anger slip out and leave my mouth!

"HEY NOBODY MAKES FUN OF ME NOR MY FRIEND You little BRATS"! I exclaimed and shouted at The Trio for calling us such offensive and insulting names like that! "Ah agree Syl however, please calm down we know what happens when you allow yourself to get too angry, remember"! Wander whispered remindingly to me with concern on his face. As he tried to hold me back from charging at The Trio.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

When I saw that The Trio and especially Lock and Barrel were too distracted and busy with and from laughing so much, I took this as my chance and stepped up to Shock. "Hi there Shock, long time no see um well anyway, look I need to talk to you alone so, will you please follow me"? I asked and explained to Shock quietly so, that her cohorts wouldn't hear me. "And why should I trust or believe you, this probably is your idea of a joke and/or trick maybe even a trap so, give me one good reason on why I should listen to you"? Shock demanded of me quietly sadly however, she said angrily too!

"Because right before I finally officially died and arrived here and for also, until and all the way to my last dying breath, I was the greatest Villain in at least, The Yonder Galaxy. And who knows in and what other galaxies that they have been giving me that exact same, well rewarding and earned, title. Besides The Yonder Galaxy of course. So please Shock, from one fellow villainess to another, can you please follow me to talk somewhere a little more private than, right next to your cohorts and just so, I can talk to you alone because, it's something I don't know who better than, someone like you to talk to about it and with"? I asked as kindly convincing as well as trying to stay in and keep my voice in the whispering tone as quietly and as best as I could at the same time.

It had been twenty minutes since I pointed out and asked Shock for the second time. For and during that time frame, somehow Wander and Sylvia were still being able to distract Lock and Barrel the entire time, and were doing it as well as to keep Sylvia from getting dangerously angry and what would've led her going into a rampage. That is if, Wander didn't hold her back, was with Sylvia and Shock's trash talking and at each other's throats! And to be honest, when I noticed this, but of course, without losing my concentration and then convincing act I was able to have been keeping up for this long, I thought it was absolutely hilarious for using it as their way to keep the distraction going and fort the shots fired, burns, and "oohs" that were being thrown, and said! Oh and by the way, they weren't using curse words, inappropriate topics, example, jokes, figure of speeches, metaphors, and lastly, no analogies in their trash talking of course.

Anyway, after those several minutes of silence, Shock gave me her answer. "Alright Lord Dominator, you've made your point and I'll admit it, that was an extremely strong and powerful reason too so, please lead the way"? Shock finally, said in agreement with me and with an impressed tone and so, I just nodded and led her to the top of Spiral Hill and, that's when I finally stopped and turned back to look at Shock and to begin our conversation. As I was turning around, feared that I was turning only to see that she WASN'T behind me because Shock had snuck off and away silently back to her cohorts and maybe even figured out what our true motives and intentions for this encounter with Lock, her, and Barrel then that she would be reporting it to not only Lock and Barrel but also, to Oogie Boggie himself, exposing and ruining our plan in the process as well as all at once! However thankfully and luckily for me and my friends, Shock was standing there right behind me and in an inpatient pose and maybe even, an inpatient stance, for all I knew.

Well on the way out there to The Hinterlands, we've decided on exactly which fashion of the three options on how we were planning on trapping Shock with and what was going to happen right before that point. And that was the third option and, I would actually have something I genuinely could only talk to Shock about, that was troubling me and that had been actually, truly, and for real and was really troubling me and keep this conversation going for a while so, that Shock doesn't see any traps, generally speaking that is, until when it's already too late to avoid nor, escape it let alone, taking any action that would cause the trap to epically fail. Also personally, I loved Jack's idea because, I really was hoping to get some advice out of this, and before we set off our trap onto her. "So, guessing from seeing for as the reason for stopping now, I assume that this is where you wanted us to talk and that we're here, so what is it you want to talk to me about"? Shock said as to end the short moment of awkward silence from at least for me anyway, was because I wasn't too sure how to start this conversation off with.

"Yes, you've guessed exactly right Shock so anyway, I wanted to talk to you about well you see, I have been having a conflict on my motivations and demeanor as well as oh how I want to mentally behave around the good guys, protagonists, heroes, or whatever you'd want to call them"! I replied and explained. "Huh I don't quite get exactly what you mean, although I do think I can help you but, can you be more clear and specific as well please, just so that I'm getting all of this right and won't get accidentally lost on what exactly you're trying to tell me, or at least, talking about. Because, that won't change the "if" and "how", I believe I am gonna help you"? Shock asked, and explained why she was asking it, also asked this thoroughly and with also, confusion, being obviously, at least, even just a little teeny tiny bit, or and if not extremely lost and did all as her reaction to just the in-a-nutshell summary of it.

"Oh sorry, okay I think a good sided version of me is forming in either my mind, heart, or heck, maybe all three of them however, that doesn't mean my evil self, that I had formed in my mortal life, was kicked out or, vanished, nor disappeared not even, had just gone away! It's like they're at war with each other and that I'm being pulled in two different and opposite as well, directions"! I explained in more detail as well as more clearly and even, started to genuinely break down into tears from just thinking about it because it was so torturously and painfully confusing but this but this is also, why I chose this problem hoping to get an answer finally. "Oh wow, how or when do you think this good side of you appeared exactly, I think it'll help me figure out this mystery, so please tell me"? Shock said and asked me in her in-thought-response to my explanation of this conflicting problem.

"I believe for the first time and event, it was when I had my first lunch as well as with Jack, in Halloween Town after my Halloween Town tour. Or second, right before I heard you, as you were spying, or stalking, me in the Graveyard on the day we met and tricked me into resurrecting Oogie Boggie. Or maybe even for the third and last of the most likely times, AS I was resurrecting him". I said in reply. As I tried to remember every possible event that could have caused the creation of my new and new found good side or heck, even a conscience!

"Wow, well then, I think what caused this side of yours was not only and just Jack's influence, on your way and view of thinking and how you see the actions of both good AND evil but also, the rest of the Skellington Family's influence on that angle of you as well"? Shock said explaining her very unnerving theory. However, it was also way more than, very highly likely that it's exactly how and why this happened and I didn't want to believe it either! "Hey actually can you give me an example of a time where you have felt that pulling conflict, when that kind of decision had to be made or when you did something either bad or good and then later, did something that was the vice versa weather if it was the vice versa of that good or bad choice, that still involved that earlier even or something heck, even ANYTHING like that"? Shock asked me and I knew exactly why, she wanted to hear some sort of example and instance of this conflict being in complete and total action before, she could start firmly and truly indulging fully, completely, and going into believing it in a no-matter-what way, head on!

Thankfully for both Shock, me, my friends and heck, even for Shock's fellow cohorts, I immediately and instantly knew just exactly which and what event although, only just out of the ones in recent memory anyways, I would use as that fine example of this conflict perfectly. "Yes, indeed I can, it was when I resurrected Oogie, next and later on after that, I felt the most powerful guilt I've ever felt in my life, that is counting for both my past/Mortal life and my new/now Undead life! That happened when and first of all, finding out, and yes from The Skellington Family, about Oogie's assassination plot and all the suffering that he had successfully caused as the results of his attempts to do so. And then second, and ESPECIALLY then, when I saw the emotional, and physical pain A.K.A. as well as by the way, I'm talking about what happened to Judy just THIS MORNING"! I said and explained to start off with.

"Third, as how the fearful anxiety that this very serious threat was creating, affecting them mentally, that finally, to add to that, and my guilt felt the most powerful from all those added together and with this last factor, was when I came to the realization that it was all my fault that they were suffering! So, to be perfectly honest to myself and to you, I honestly felt and regret for resurrecting Oogie. In fact, I still do, this suffering that the Skellington/Royal Family are dealing, feeling, bearing with, and forcefully having to go through, would never had happened, if it weren't for me and for me foolishly going along with what your true intentions were, that you wanted to trick me into doing and wanted me falling for your little nice and innocent act you were manipulatively playing at, and with me but anyway back on topic here now, and if it weren't for me resurrecting Oogie, and so in short and more clear version of my "In-a-nutshell" explanation: to which that being, if it weren't for me none of this horrible stuff would have ever happened"! I told Shock as even more tears feel from my eyes and down my face, from the painfully powerful guilt of what I've done and its emotion that I'd been keeping in, finally just and exactly in that very moment, came out RIGHT THERE AND THEN!

I then collapsed onto my knees and then chose that this was the time to give Jack the signal, but first I had to bury my face into my hands, as so, I could give it to Jack with subtlety however, with Shock standing right next to me, I had to do the burying of my face so I could also do it unnoticeably. And so then, the signal was giving Jack the okay to cast the spells that would act as the setting off of his trap onto Shock. So I slightly uncovered my face and looked down to the headstone that Jack was hiding behind and along with also, his Wife, Daughter, and long-time family pet, because he notified everyone on the way out to The Hinterlands that Jack couldn't afford, not Sally, nor Judy, not even Zero, to split up nor separated just because of any part of a plan all four of them were doing, so of course, they followed Jack there. Anyway I gave Jack a wink, which was by the way, was the signal. So, I reburied my face into my hands again, just so that and did it before, Shock could notice that I did this.

And then, I heard a magical sound, which told me that Jack had just casted the spell or maybe even spells. And so then finally, I removed my hands from my face and looked up to see that Shock had been bound in witch proof chains, had a gauze over her mouth, and put into a witch proof/ easily portable cage. Then I felt a tap on my back too far from the shoulder pad of my armor so, I turned around to see it was Jack, who was smiling down (because he, still and I'll say it again, is the tallest person in all of Halloween Town) at me with his wonderfully and kindly signature smile. "Ha, ha, well done Lord Dominator the plan worked perfectly". Jack exclaimed happily as I could then also see behind Jack was that Sally, Judy, and Zero were running or flying up Spiral Hill to catch up with and to Jack at the hill top and as well as happily.

"Thanks Jack, but um, did you, Sally, Judy, and even Zero here the entire conversation"? I said gratefully and asked nervously. For it's because, I had no clue on what they'd think and/or maybe even on how they'd react to such a conversation as this one. "Well yes, and we now completely get it and understand what the situation you had told us last night and which is the one you're obviously still going through, and that's because it was thanks to us hearing what you just explained to Shock. So please, don't worry everything is going to be fine, this plan being successful is proof that stopping Oogie is already in progress and inevitable so don't you see, we're already winning and defeating him, well anyway I'll telepathically alert the others to meet us back at Skellington Manor". Jack reassured me optimistically and told me and his family as to keep us in the loop and then, Jack used his magic to levitate the cage, that was now holding Shock, and he levitated the cage on our way back to Skellington Manor by the way. And so, we all made our back to Skellington Manor with our key to the counter spell.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16:Later That Night

We're Going To Be Starting In Sylvia's P.O.V.

I was still trash talking Lock and Barrel, when I heard Jack's voice in my head. "Don't be freaked out, it's me Jack anyway, I need you to head back to Skellington Manor and yes I'm telling all of you this at the same time so, just unsuspiciously start heading back. Oh, and only talk telepathically by saying it through your thoughts because that's exactly the spell I used and how I'm doing this right new. Well I'll see you guys back at Skellington Manor". Jack told me cautiously soft as to keep me calm and from freaking out which would cause for Lock and Barrel not only to be onto us but also, the jig would be up.

"Wait Jack can you tell us why, is the jig up or did the plan, when it comes to the trap anyways, fail"? I asked Jack telepathically of course, quickly and hastily before it was too late and he ended the spell. "No, I almost forgot, great news, we did it shock is new bound in witch proof chains, a cage that is also witch proof, and for good measure I also put a gauze over shock's mouth so, the plan is done"! Jack exclaimed as he told me his explanation in reply. I then saw that wander was about open his mouth as to SCREAM in excitement and joy about what Jack just said. Especially since with the spell was adjusted for all of Jack's friends to hear. So, I quickly ran over and covered his mouth.

"Don't even think about it Wander, please just hold it off until we're inside Skellington Manor okay, we can't have these two onto us"? I tried and hopefully succeeded on telling Wander this through the telepathy spell frantically but also, as calmly as I possibly could, to avoid accidentally, telepathically yelling at Wander. "Alright Syl, thank ya that was a close call, and that would've been chaotic however, how are we going to leave in such an unsuspicious way"? Wander told me in reply through the telepathy spell, relevantly. Then Wander asked me tactfully and, he was right because he had a good point for we not only did we need to get away from someone we can't afford to look nor and especially, give them a reason to get and/or become suspicious to nor in front of but also, this was LOCK AND BARREL we had to do just that somehow and that was going to be difficult for sure!

However, it came to me and so, I turned to Wander and then, I gave him an unnoticeably and knowing wink, to which he in turn, gave me an unnoticeably knowing wink in return. With me knowing we were thinking the same thing, I walked up to Lock and Barrel. "Well I think that's enough trash talking but, it was nice meeting you well, bye we have a place to go". I told them and as, I also allowed Wander to get onto my saddle. However, I just remembered something.

"Just out of curiosity, what were you doing here anyway, I thought no one was allowed to come and/or be here unless you're a member of The Royal Family or one was assorting you"? I asked genuinely curious and did what I could to sound genuinely confused too. "It's none of your business now, get lost you alien freaks"! Lock screamed hostility to us and to be honest, was I actually expecting anything else as for their reply to that, I guess so. Then Wander got off my saddle and walked up closer to them!

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

"Hey Ah thought we were friends, so ya'll can tell us and THAT WASN'T VERY NICE Lock, so you better apologize RIGHT NEW"! Ah said with pain, sadness, shock, and even, anger because, Ah couldn't believe that this was how they were and still are treating us after all that but sadly, Ah had no idea on what Ah could do about it either. "He has a good point Lock, well we had been ordered by Oogie to come here because-". Barrel started to tell us kindly, before Lock placed his hand over Barrel's mouth angrily. "Oh no you don't Barrel, now shut up you idiot"! Lock said. And Ah couldn't believe Lock did that to his own fellow cohort, well Ah wouldn't stand for that any long and separated the two and blocked Lock from doing that again.

"Now, Now Lock, Ah for one won't stand for that type of behavior towards Barrel and so, Barrel would ya please continue what ya'll were saying"? Ah scolded Lock and then, politely requested of Barrel. "Hey orange freak get out of my way or else"! Lock demanded as he tried to get passed me however, Ah blocked him every time. Ah then quickly looked over to Sylvia.

"Hey Sylvia, can ya please keep lock away from Barrel, while Ah hear what Barrel has to say"? Ah asked after turning back so, Lock couldn't sneak by and passed me when Ah wasn't looking. "Sure, thing buddy"! Sylvia said in reply and then, she got in between me and Lock. "Oh, now you've asked for it Lock, because you'll NEVER get passed me, now go listen to Barrel's story buddy". Sylvia said confidently to Lock as to intimidate and warn him and then, told me motivationally. Ah nodded seriously and then, Ah sat down next to Barrel.

"Alright buddy, ya'll can continue now, for no one can pass Syl so, Lock can't interrupt this time alright"? Ah asked with comforting reassurance. "Oh, that's great well anyway, Oogie sent us here to check to see if any of the Holiday Leaders were aware or not about our plan to overthrow and destroy The Skellington/Royal Family because, he doesn't want any of them interfering with our plans, just because they want to protect their friends and then report back to him". Barrel explained shyly and a good question to ask in this situation popped into my head. Thankfully, I was able to keep myself from gasping.

"Um, Barrel what will Oogie do if one, more, or all of The Holiday Leaders ARE aware of this plan exactly"? Ah asked carefully however, Barrel didn't answer! "I can't tell you anymore than, what I already have…. uh I have to go". Barrel eventually said fearfully and shakily and then, zoomed away from me and over to Lock, way before Ah could stop him. Then Ah saw Barrel grab Lock by the hand and continue running and pulling Lock behind him.

"Wander what's wrong, what did Barrel say"? Sylvia asked me with concern and confusion. "That they're checking to make sure that all of the Holiday Leaders are aware or not about Oogie's plan". 'Ah told Sylvia quickly. "We have to stop them"! Sylvia said, 'Ah nodded and got on Sylvia's Saddle. And we followed Lock and Barrel to the first door and then finally we hid behind the nearest tree to The Holiday Door Tree.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

I almost let out a gasp when we saw which that they were about to open! It was THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY DOOR! "Okay you hurry back to Skellington Manor and, I'll knock them out and then take them back to the residential area and finally warn all the Leaders about this so, they'll be prepared to maybe even fight if necessary okay"? I proposed to Wander quietly. "Alright just be careful". Wander said in agreement. I nodded to reassuringly, then Wander started off towards Skellington Manor.

I then turned back to where Lock and Barrel were standing. I silently walked up to them. I formed my hands into of fists still being silent the whole time and knocked them out by hitting them on the head hard! "Hah Now to get you two out of here". I said as I put them onto my saddle. Then I put them down gently and then, warned all the leaders. Then I ran as fast as I possibly could back to Skellington Manor.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

At the same time while Sylvia was done warning the leaders by new I was pacing while we were waiting for Sylvia to arrive for the last 20 minutes. "Oh, where is Sylvia she shouldn't be taking so long"! I said as I was beginning to feel frustrated! Then I remembered that Wander told me about her going to warn the other leaders. "Not to worry Jack I'm here"! Sylvia said as I saw her walk through the front door and into the living room.

"Oh, that's great I was starting to think that something went wrong". I said full of relief that she made it back safely. "Nah I successfully did exactly what, I had already assumed that Wander informed you about once got here he did right"?Sylvia reassured me and then asked me nervously. And I knew she did not want to have to explain it all over again. "Not to worry Sylvia, Wander told me about all of it". I reassured Sylvia then I realized shock could hear us so, I casted my sleeping spell onto her.

"Oh, thank grob, that's a relief. So how are we going to bribe or at the least make a deal with shock, that will convince her enough to cast the counter spell on Judy by the way"? Sylvia said however, then asked me about the part that I forgotten to plan out somehow, obviously causing her to be irritated enough to ask me like that. "Oh yeah right, oh man I forgot and should have planned out before leaving". I said in frustration. "However, for just in case let's continue this conversation in the training room". I explained to them.

My friends and family nodded in agreement with the most chilling "cold-dead" faces in seriousness I've ever seen any and all of them do! "Great now let's go". I said happily. Then we headed into the secret passageway. Then we entered the training room. Then finally went to the far end of the room.

"Okay NOW, I can ask all of you this, do any of you have an idea on how we can convince Shock to cast the counter spell"? I asked them, almost desperately even. "I do Daddy we'll offer her spell book back-" "What but we can't do that Judy sweetheart, she'll do spell casting on you again and both me and your Mother for one, can't and WON'T allow and STAND for THAT kind of HORRIBLE stuff HAPPEN to you AGAIN"! Judy spoke up to say however, that was before I interrupted her with the most powerful and completely, cold-dead seriousness I have ever used but only because, I care about Judy and it was also, from me refusing to take that big of a risk even if it was the only way to get Judy her "Royal Pumpkin Family" and inherited powers/magic back! "Dad let me finish what I was saying and going to say please"? Judy asked me in irritation obviously trying and failing to hide her anger at me for my rude behavior for not letting her explain why, as well.

"Heh, heh, I'm so sorry Judy can you ever forgive me and what were you about to say my dearest pumpkin princess"? I asked sheepishly and apologetically from Judy! "Thank you and of course, I forgive you Dad well anyway, what I was going to say was that I wouldn't just let her have it, without any restrictions and conditions that is. I will cast some spells onto her precious little spell book one, to remove the harmful and yes, even in the least degree, spells from the book two, a spell that'll remove the memories of any of those spells that she might have had memorized by heart, when she holds the book for the first time, which will be after she casts the counter spell, and when we return it to her". Judy explained but then, went into thinking mode.

"Oh, and the third and final spell will protect it from shock trying either grabbing the book and dashing out of the manor, or turning the book to a completely different spell. I just chose the second half to that because she could trick us into thinking that she did the counter spell when in reality and truth, Shock did a completely different and maybe even a worse spell onto ANY or, dreadfully all of my family and so, it will activate when I place the spell book onto a book stand that's in Dad's study"! Judy said and concluded to all of us reassuringly. "That's amazing however, what will be the consequences be for Shock if she STILL refuses to cast the counter spell and I mean, even after hearing our offer to return the spell book to her"? I asked seriously and full of concern if Shock actually ended up doing just that. For what could we do then, just force her by threatening her life, and THAT WAS NOT an option, for we don't do things like that, not even to someone as horribly evil and demented as her, and her cohorts too.

Then we all thought about a plan for 15 minutes. "I've got it, well threaten to BURN THE SPELL BOOK, and I don't mean as in an empty threat to do such thing either"! Lord Dominator said with devious confidence. "Alright that settles it now I'll go get the spell book". I told them and walked over to the safe and grabbed the book.

"Alright Judy fire up those spells….um oh yeah, wait you can't but that's okay I'll cast them". I said as I remembered about what the counter spell was for in the first place, after forgetting it for a second there. Then I casted said spells onto the spell book, all with one snap of my fingers too. "Alright that's all done so, who will tell Shock the terms of this deal?" I asked as I started to lead them into the exit of the passageway. "I'll do it Dad"! Judy said full of determination.

"So, will you please hand me Shock's Spell Book Daddy"? Judy asked with cold-dead seriousness but also, asked kindly and politely as well as she held out her hand, waiting for me to put the spell book into her hand. "Are you sure about this Judy"? I asked Judy, right as I was about to give Judy the book however, pulled my arm back hesitantly, for that reason. And I wanted to make sure she was certain and wouldn't be changing her mind about her decision. "Yes, I am Dad". Judy told me and then, I handed her the spell book.

Once we were in the study and I closed the secret passageway door then finally, I teleported Shock's cage into the study. "Okay Dad you can remove Shock's gauze now". Judy instructed to me sweetly. "As you wish Princess Judy." I said politely and playfully and then, snapped my fingers to remove the gauze over Shock's mouth and woke her up also.

"Hey what's the big idea, lord Dominator were also in on this"? Shock demanded furiously of us and asked Lord Dominator obviously was stunned by this. "Yes, she was however, what she was talking to you about back at the top of Spiral Hill, wasn't a lie". I reassured Shock seriously. Then I saw Judy turn the book to the page that the counter spell was on, and put it on the book stand.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

After I put the spell book was on the stand, I walked up to Shock's witch proof cage and then, stopped in front of it and then finally, folded my arms for I was still feeling enraged over what she did to me. "Well Shock now you're going to fix what you did to me, and then you can have your spell book back or you don't and your spell book will be BURNED TO A CRISP so, make your choice Shock carefully. So, tomorrow morning you'll need to answer this question: will you or will you not do the counter spell for the one you cast on me please"? I explained to Shock and asked her kindly. So, we gave her some dinner, after removing the chains bound around her arms, and went to go eat our own at the dining table.

"Are you doing alright Judy"? Mom asked me once we started eating softly. "Yeah, I am however, we need to make shifts for a lookout on Shock so she can't EVER sneak out and get away because she's the only one who can do the spell". I replied and then explained to them seriously. Then more awkward silence as we continued to eat.

Dad cleared his throat to get our attention and so then, we all stopped eating immediately. "Okay how about this, I'll take the first watch, Sylvia, Wander, and Lord Dominator take the second watch then finally, Beep Boop and Bot Forty-Two take the last watch while, Zero guards my family". Dad proposed and reassured Mom and me about protection for us tonight. "That's perfect Dad and thanks, I love you". I said in reaction and agreement, happily and loving relieved. "I love you and your Mother too sweet pumpkin". Dad told me and Mom in return very lovingly.

"Hey Jack, why don't me, Sylvia, and Lord Dominator help Zero guard Sally and Judy during your watch"? Wander asked Dad happily. "That would be great thanks guys". Dad said gratefully accepting Wander's offer. Then we finished eating dinner, and cleaned up the dishes, including the kitchen as well, together.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

At one point during when Wander and me were washing the dishes together, Wander turned to face me, and was looking at me sheepishly and nervously with concern too. "Hey Lord Dominator, Ah meant to say this earlier as in, right after Ah explained ma'h idea: that is if, ya would like and don't mind, to do this". Wander apologetically admitted, went ahead and finally, told me, and that for some reason and somehow, melted my "now-and-newly" undead heart with sympathy! "Of course, I'd love to help protect my house hostesses, who are also my dearest friends and closest friends but of course, they come in second to that because my bots will always come first place for that and besides, I own them for all this danger that's threatening them to have been caused thanks to me and with it being my fault". I replied sweetly and kindly at first but then, spoke with regret, sadness, pain, and anger at myself. "The reason why I still keep saying it's all MY fault is because of one, The Trio just chose the spell and it being originally THEIR idea but also two, I'M THE ONE WHO WAS DOING THE ACTUAL SPELL CASTING, NOT Shock!" I told Wander to explain myself for, I already knew what he was about to so, I just answered it for him angrily more towards myself out of regret than, him.

Wander gasped and jumped a little for, from what I could tell anyway, my shouting, I was only using just to justify more clearly as to really get the facts to register right, into his head, and correctly, unintentionally, accidentally, and indirectly startled him also because, I was shouting instead of talking in the normal volume heck maybe even, in a softer version of normal volume! "I'm sorry for shouting and I didn't mean to startle you it's just that, if I could go back in time and take it all back, I would without question nor hesitation but no, I can't and it's making my already unbearable guilt and my directed-towards-myself anger worse, huh actually, now that I think about it, startling you just shows and proves to me that I REALLY WAS meant and was needed, to come here, in Halloween Town". I apologetically explained to Wander and in happily realization we then both laughed in agreement as we finished the dishes.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I giggled a little as I saw Wander and Lord Dominator getting along and laughing joyfully together just then, Dad walked up to me. "Hey Judy, are you sure you're alright and not just physically but also, mentally and emotionally as well please you can tell me and your Mother anything"? Dad asked me with Fatherly concern and his Fatherly tone, in a kind, gentle, soft, and lovingly way of course. "No, I'm so scared, I don't want to lose neither you and or Mom, I couldn't no I WOULDN'T be able to bare it nor live with myself and I'd also me so lost too"! I said as I allowed my true feelings, that were going through my mind, and I was going through just in general, all day show and finally let out as, tears fell like waterfalls out of my eye sockets and down my face as well and then, I ran into Dad and wrapped my arms around him and finally crying into his rib cage but mostly, more into his suit! "Oh, oh, oh, my poor dearest sweet Judy, shhhh, shhhh, shhhh, calm down please, it's going to be alright it that will never happen I promise, I love you so much Judy, but it metaphorically kills me to see you and/or your Mother when you're or, even and especially BOTH of you are in such a miserable, depressed, hopeless, and it especially kills me, when you two are in a "in-tears" state"! Dad reassured me as he wrapped his arms around me into hugging me not only back but also, as to be lovingly supportingly comforting me too.

Mom joined in the hug not too long after Dad did and said those wonderful words. "Your Father's right Judy, we'll make it through this and defeat Oogie way long before that even just hintly happens, I love you two so much"! Mom said in and with her Motherly tone as to give me her own words, and as to be lovingly, supportingly comforting me as well. "I love you too Mom/Sally"! Me and Dad told Mom in replying unison as her lovingly, happily fellow family members. "Oh, girls I'm so happy you both were brought to the world and as well as came into my life, well look like Lord Dominator, Wander Sylvia, and Zero are done and are ready to escort you ladies to bed goodnight the loves of my life"! Dad told us with gratitude and then, he kissed Mom lovingly on the lips and then kissed me on the forehead gently.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

Me, Wander, Sylvia, and Zero watched as Jack wished Sally and Judy goodnight and gave each of them a heartwarmingly goodnight kiss, I honestly think that I even teared up a little from it heartwarming me so strongly. "Well are you two coming or what"? Sylvia asked Judy and Sally, and was joking with them playfully. "We're coming Sylvia not to worry". Judy said and she even though, practically since she's a skeleton, rolled her eye sockets in playful amusement. "Great it's getting late anyways". Sylvia said happily as we all began walking in signal file up the spiral staircase and then, went silent after that.

Later as we were walking off the staircase and onto the second floor, Judy joined me and was now walking beside me, when she then turned to me with a sad expression on her skull. "Lord Dominator, I never got the chance to apologize for make all those judgmental assumptions and remarks about you so, I'm so very sorry for all of it and I was wrong and it was wrong me to do so, and that quickly." Judy said apologetically and obviously was ashamed for her own past accusations towards me. "Oh, that's alright Judy it's all in the past now we're friends after all, we ARE friends, aren't we"? I asked Judy nervously because, I was fearing that we weren't and instead were, still having tensions and maybe even a grudge between us. "Of course, we are Lord Dominator, I wouldn't have it any other way"! Judy reassured me happily, as we neared the hallway where the bedrooms were.

"So, how are we going to guard you two, when you'll be in two separate bedrooms"? Sylvia asked us although, more towards Sally and Judy, with confusion. So then, for the next fifteen minutes, we all went into thought as to start thinking of ways to resolve this issue. "Ah know, Lord Dominator and Zero, you can guard Judy, while Sylvia and Ah guard Sally". Wander suggested happily. "Let's do it goodnight Sally". I said in agreement instantly.

Then Wander, Sylvia, and Sally split off to Sally, and Jack's, bedroom/master bedroom. "And goodnight to you as well Judy, and don't worry, I promise you'll be safe tonight well, go get some rest it's going to be a big day tomorrow and it's been a long and tiring day, as it is already". I told Judy sweetly and then, Zero licked Judy's skeletal cheek happily and lovingly. "Thanks, and goodnight Lord Dominator and Zero". Judy said kindly but yet also, tiredly and then, she left into her bedroom, closing her bedroom door behind her quietly, softly, and gently.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

After I closed my bedroom door, I realized something and told Zero to tell Dad about it and then, all the doors that, led from outside of Skellington Manor to the inside of Skellington Manor to be more specific and precise, and windows magically shut closed on their own, and locked nice and tight. I let out a breath of relief as I walked over to my make-up table. "That could've been a disaster"! I said to myself as I looked into my mirror to, remove my hair bow, put it down onto the table, and brushed my long hair out. I then used my magic to switch from my signature spider web-patterned-dress to my nightgown. I was about to get into my bed when something on the mini bookshelf, that was standing at the wall next to my doorway's wall, on the left side, caught the corner of my eye socket and so then, I walked over to see what is was that caught my attention. It turned out to be my copy of THE FAMILY PHOTO ALBUM, so I picked it up, went back over to my bed, got into it, and turned on the lamp that was on my bedside table.

Once I was comfortably sitting up in my bed, I opened the photo album. I had decided to use this album and all this time I had on my hand at that moment, to take a trip down memory lane, which were wonderfully provided by my copy of The Family Photo Album. The first group of photos that were on the first two pages or as in, the first period of time of my life, or when they were taken, were during my baby years in the family portraits, and memorably heartwarming "first-time-Parents" and "beautiful-baby (but only for and in) the Parents'-point-of-view" moments, and they truly were indeed exactly that. I sighed both out of content and sadness because, I didn't know nor believe if and/or when we would be that happy ever again! Not even when though, as much as I didn't WANT to believe that was the reality of it being never, instead of when that's all my thoughts would keep fooling itself into believing such things anyway!

The next group I turned to in the photo album was DAY 1 of Mom although, mostly of Dad, trying to help me get used to the spook but also, naturally being like that in the first place nonetheless, I still was being terrified by it anyway. I was seven at the time. However, since my birth all the way to Day 25 of my Parents doing this, the only one that was able to keep me calm whenever we went out into town, was Zero! He did it by always, floating along beside me, licked my skeletal cheek, which made me lighten up and relax from him making me laugh and giggle because it tickled so much and finally, letting me snuggle, cuddle, and pet him as much as I wanted to, or needed whenever I got frightened! I then laughed at the memories of that and in realization as I looked at the picture that was taken when he was, at one point, licking me because of when, I saw how adorable we both looked, as he was doing that and I was laughing.

And so, it just went on just like that for the rest of the photo album as I was looking through it. "Oh, I hope it won't be the very last time where it wouldn't be like it has been and coincidently, since Lord Dominator arrived in Halloween Town". I wished and said to myself as I, closed my copy of The Family Photo Album, put it on my bedside table and finally, I turned off my lamp. So then, I got more properly under my covers and was finally able to fall asleep.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

Right before I went to sleep, I looked through my copy of The Family Photo Album. However, it made these hard times even more unbearable than ever before! So, that's when I decided to close it and go to sleep immediately. At first, I couldn't fall asleep because, all I could manage to do was toss and turn in my bed. Thankfully after twenty minutes of all my tossing and turning, I was finally able to fall asleep.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

We're Now going into Sally's Dream World and the first thing that we see appearing was Sally, Jack, and Judy and then that they were where their positions that they're in right now, in the real world, in Skellington Manor. Then the dream version of Sally screamed as she sat up in her bed all so suddenly in utter horror and her scream was an ear splitting and "sent-chills-down-your-spine" one! The scream alerted the dream version of Jack, and it alarmed him so much that he left his post where he was watching the dream version of Shock's every move. Jack said nothing as he rushed down the hallway and into the dream version of his and Sally's bedroom. This also alarmed Lord Dominator, Zero, Wander, and Sylvia and they also, followed suit after Jack. Leaving Judy and Shock unprotected/unguarded!

Meanwhile out in the dream world version of outside of Skellington Manor and not too far below the window closest to where Shock is in Jack's study, stood Oogie, Lock, Barrel, and even some of the ghosts from Oogie's army! These ghosts weren't very interested into going neither, with the rest of the army and to those strange new worlds, so they searched for and found Oogie. "Finally, Jack left his post now, to get shock back"! The dream version of Oogie said quietly and gleefully. Then Oogie quietly recited a spell and then, Shock appeared standing next to Lock! Shock was free of the witch proof, chains and cage! And got her spell book, and was holding it under her arm somehow however, we're now heading back to the real Sally in her real bed!

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

I woke up screaming, JUST LIKE IN MY DREAM! However, I didn't do it long enough to alert anyone in the study because I put my hands over my mouth to muffle and silence myself and was able to stop my screaming. I then realized that speak nor do anything other than, sitting up in bed completely stunned, as I breathed heavily and shakily and I was shaking like a leaf. I then cried softly and silently and then got into the still version of the fetal position on which was by the way, right before I started crying into my folded arms that were resting on my knees!

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

Me and Zero were just standing on each side of Judy's bedroom door's door frame, when we jumped when we heard an "ear-splitting" and "blood-curdling" scream! "Huh, what on earth was that, did you hear it you heard it too right, didn't you Zero"? I quietly asked Zero worryingly for it sounded like Sally and it even sounded like it came from The Master Bedroom as well, and then Zero nodded glumly and whimpered softly and that confirmed my fears about it! "Look I'll stay here and keep on guard for Judy, so can you go check this out I don't want to alarm Jack especially with him still doing his round on guarding Shock"? I asked Zero with a worried, gentle and serious to which in turn, Zero nodded to reply with a "yes" and that filled me with relief. "Oh, thanks Zero and not to worry, NOBODY IS GETTING TO NOR GOING TO HARM JUDY TONIGHT I promise"! I gratefully told Zero reassuringly with deep-cold-dead-seriousness but all still in a quiet voice and then, Zero flew towards The Master Bedroom.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

Not too long after the scream, we began to carefully enter The Master Bedroom however, we stopped when we saw Zero float up to us! "Huh Zero aren't you supposed to be keeping Judy safe…. wait then who's protecting her boy"? I asked rhetorically from Zero suspiciously worried for Judy and then, Zero directed our eyes further down the hallway to where we could see that Lord Dominator was still at her post in front of Judy's door. "Oh, well okay then, never mind so I'm guessing that you're here to check on Sally too huh boy"? I asked him curiously. Then Zero nodded to me and Wander couldn't help but smile at that. Then we finally entered The Master Bedroom.

We entered the room to see Sally sitting up in bed, in the fetal position, and was crying softly. "Hey there, there shhhh it's okay Sally, it's us your friends and Zero, what's wrong"? Wander asked softly as he sat next to Sally, and started patting and rubbing her back comfortingly, with friendly concern. "Oh, Wander it's terrible you see, I've had a premonition about what would happen after waking up from it"! Sally tearfully explained to us with fearful seriousness. "What, what happened in your vision Sally"? I asked Sally and then she told us everything that happened.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Meanwhile, outside Skellington Manor in the same place as in Sally's vision Oogie, Lock, Barrel, and those ghosts, were still waiting for Jack to leave his post. "Huh why is he still not leaving his post, you do have a plan B don't you Oogie"? Lock asked quietly with irritation and impatience. "Yes, of course Ah do Lock, let's skip to the second goal of our plan". Oogie said gleefully as he signaled Lock, Barrel, and the ghosts to follow him to another spot of the outside of the manor.

Oogie then signaled for them to stop. Oogie and his minions were new right below JUDY'S BEDROOM WINDOW! "Alright all ya get ready"! Oogie said slyly as the ghosts got in position, according to Oogie's plan. Then Lock took out the brick he brought with him and he had written, We're here and your time IS UP, on it which, Lock had written on it before they left the tree house. Lock laughed deviously. Then Lock readied to throw it, aimed and then finally, threw the brick and it broke and went through the window!

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly when the sound of my window breaking startled me so much that I fell out of my bed, landing onto my spine! "Huh what in the world was that"? I exclaimed as I got up and saw my broken window. Then I saw a small brick near my makeup desk on the ground with glass shards from when it obviously, broke my window surrounding it. I walked over to it and picked it up. "Huh what's this a brick huh, there's something written on it…. (gasp) no"! I said before and immediately after seeing what was written on it, I dropped it full of dread, screamed and then ran to my bedroom door to leave the room but, my door wouldn't budge so I panicked and just started banging on the door as I screamed for help frantically!

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

I suddenly heard banging on the door and Judy's screaming for help! "Huh Judy don't worry I'll get you out of there wait, why can't you"? I asked as I was about to help Judy with confusion. "I can't open the door for some reason, it just won't budge and just now a brick was thrown through my window breaking it in the process"! Judy told me frantically as she continued to bang on the door.

I knew already who did it so I quickly put my hand on the door knob and pulled trying to get the door open. "I can't get it open either it's almost like it locked from and on BOTH sides of the door, I'll have to go get Jack okay, so just hang on in there, and stay calm, help is on the way"! I told Judy and then headed over to Jack's study. "Jack I'll start doing my watch now but Judy is trapped in her room not even I could get the door to open it's like the door is locked on both sides at the same time, also Judy told me someone broke her window with a brick, and I'm sure that not just me but you as well, know that's a dangerous red flag"! I explained hastily and with grave-cold-dead seriousness to Jack! "WHAT thanks Lord Dominator, I'll take care of this, don't worry Judy DADDY'S COMING"! Jack said as he began running to Judy's bedroom!

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I heard Lord Dominator run away and then I turned around to see ghosts floating into my room through my broken window! "Hey who are you guys and what are you doing in MY bedroom"? I demanded of the ghosts shakily. "That's none of your business"! They all said in unison and then…. THEY CHARGED AT ME and then GRABBED ME! "AHH HEY LET GO OF ME GET YOUR STUPID SPECTRAL HANDS OFF OF ME- MUM, MUM"! I screamed in fear and outrage, right before they put a small ball of gauze in my jaw so I could scream no more, as they continued to keep my arms bound to my sides as their way of holding me, and were flying towards my now-broken window!

However, just right before they were about to take me through the window, I heard someone burst into my bedroom since I was forced to only be able to look at and face where the ghosts were planning to go before that brought them to a holt. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF AND AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"! I heard, and realized that it was Dad who bursted in, say with protective fury and was coming to my RESCUE! I saw that the ghosts were distracted by Dad's booming demands and so, then I did what I could to remove the ball of gauze off my jaw, and it worked! I then saw that Dad had his soul robber with him and was already latched to his arm. "Oh, Dad thank all of Halloween you're here, help me"? I cried out in relief and fear.

"Don't worry Judy, these trespassing spectral scums won't succeed! Now this is your LAST WARNING RELEASE JUDY RIGHT NOW"! Dad reassured me and threatened the ghosts angrily as he was charging his soul robber, for just in case, if they didn't comply let alone peacefully as in, without a fight. "NEVER now we think it's time you get some sleep"! The ghosts said darkly and were about to HIT DAD! "Okay, NOW YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT AND YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Dad exclaimed furiously and was about to hit them with his soul robber however, the ghosts put me in front of them, as if I were being used like a HUMAN SHIELD!

This act stopped Dad right in his tracks for we both knew he wouldn't risk hurting me let alone, allowing me to get caught and stuck at being in the crossfire, as he was trying to save me in any situation. "Haha now stay out of our way or what you almost did to will actually HAPPEN"! This stunned both me and Dad, which who couldn't move heck, he could not even speak, it was to the point that he has his soul robber and mid-attack, which as breaking the laws of physics even the physics of Halloween Town too, from when he was about to knock these ghosts against the wall! "Well…, back down and she won't get hurt tick tock, make your decision quickly Jack, or do we have to make it for you"? The ghosts said VERY SERIOUSLY, DARKLY, and even gravely as Dad just stood there in utter horror and shock, not knowing what to do!

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I've been obsessing over "Coco" and a parody art project I've been doing for fun. But I will finish this story and won't forget it. So just please be patient? And I hope you liked that cliffhanger!


	17. Chapter 17:Jack To The Rescue Again

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my non-exsitant ears when Lord Dominator alerted me about Judy however, I knew I had to hurry. So then, I ran to Judy's bedroom as fast as I possibly could. And here I am now, caught and trapped in a corner as these Oogie ghosts threatened Judy if I even DARED to interfere with there orders from Oogie for Oogie's most intolerable plan yet! "Alright I'll do anything just don't hurt her"! I eventually said when the perfect plan formed in my skull.

However, I saw that this choice was confusing and even scaring Judy! So as I walked backwards out of the room, I unnoticeably put one of my skeletal hands behind my back, and activated the Telepathy spell. "Calm down Judy, I have a plan, I'm just letting these Ghosts, and that which will also be the same for Oogie, think they've won". I told Judy first so she would calm down and throw off any suspicions that she knows I'm up to something. "Sorry Dad and I get it"! Judy said but before I even said anything, I left Judy's bedroom, closed her door and was walking to my bedroom so, They'd think that I was really going to stay out of their way and on another note to Check on Sally to make sure they weren't take this opportunity to target Sally as well before executing my plan. I did so very quickly so I wouldn't be too late to rescue Judy easily.

Then after Judy said that, I ended the spell as I arrived in front of mine and Sally's bedroom door. "Sally, please tell me you're as safe as can be"? I begged of Sally, as I opened our bedroom door but, it was before I opened it enough to even see the tiniest glimpse of Sally. "I'm fine Jack but, I saw a vision of what should have begun to be happening tonight already"! Sally told me reassuringly as I hugged her in relief however I then looked down at her seriously but also, reassuringly. "Let me guess, it was some of the ghosts from Oogie's army kidnapping Judy right"? I asked to make sure that I wasn't wasting time re-hearing everything I already know, instead of already being outside to save Judy.

However, Sally shook her head sorrowfully. "Then what happened"? I asked seriously concerned but still with a loving tone. "It was showing me of them succeeding in their plan which was, to wait till the perfect time to get Shock and her spell book back with out being seen, heard, nor noticed"! Sally explained quickly but still clearly and then she gasped bringing her words to a holt.

Then she turned to face me more directly in horror. "Wait a minute Jack, where in Halloween Town gave you such a specific idea"? Sally asked me in shock, with a tiny hint of suspicion in her voice, and hastily. "Because that's why I came to check on you really quick look, I'll explain fully later but I have to go. You three, please keep my Wife safe no matter what got it"? I vaguely explained to Sally and then asked of Wander, Sylvia, and Zero to which, they saluted to me. So with that in sped out of Skellington Manor faster than, I've ever done before! When I Got outside to directly below where Judy's bedroom boucany was, I saw that I wasn't too late!

So I turned myself invisible and levitated myself up to where the ghost were and to which were still holding Judy captive exactly in the same way as earlier. I then used my pumpkin fire and mangaged to make it look like I was attacking from behind a nearby tree for my deversion. Thankfully it worked just enough to make them all look towards that tree. So then and catching them off-guard, I grabbed Judy and flew to Judy's boucany, so quickly that it was if I was just a brush of a breeze from the wind. Thankfully, none of them seemed to notice me zipping passed them and a suddenly disappering Judy. Then I magically removed all the bounds, and the gauze from Judy's body. I then gave Judy a quick hug from the relief that she was safe again.

"Judy I'm so glad you're alright, now please head to the master bedroom so you'll be protected and safe thanks to the help of Zero and all our new friends do you understand"? I told Judy full of Fatherly-protection, and love. "I understand crystal clearly and yes Dad, I'm on it!" Judy said in reply seriously. "Good it's going to be alright I promise". I told her as I gave her one last quick hug, right before Judy started running to the master bedroom. Then I turned back to face Oogie, Lock, Barrel, and the ghost soliders filled with powerful rage.

"Huh where's Judy you pathetic ghosts"? Oogie asked angrily. "We don't know Sir Mr. Oogie Boggie Sir". All the ghosts replied fearfully. Well except for one. "Well I did just feel like a breeze in the wind brush by me just a minute ago". Said the one ghost.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Then Jack took his chance and so, he stealthfully floated down to the ground behind them."WHAT but, that could only mean.-". Oogie started to say before Jack's voice intrrupeted him. "OOGIE YOU'VE TRULY GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME"! Jack shouted in full fury! That's when Oogie and his minions turned around to see Jack Skellington in his Pumpkin King form with the angriest expression he's ever had on his skull/jack-o-lantern head! Oogie then backed away in fear when he saw Jack's expression.

Jack start walking straight towards Oogie menacingly. "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KILL MY DAUGHTER"! Jack shouted as loudly as he could as he quickened up his pace from walking to out right CHARGING at Oogie! "Lock, Barrel, my ghost sholiders, do something"! Oogie demanded, almost begging for them to do so! "Yes Mr. Oogie Sir!" Lock said and head towards Jack with his toilet plunger, and with the ghosts following not too far behind him.

However, Jack flung them all back towards far into the distance in all different directions, like it was nothing! "WHAT that's impossible how did you do that Jack"? Oogie asked as his fear grew even more. "Isn't it obvious Oogie, Love is NOT WEAKNESS, it's strength! Now, will you surrender peacefully or do I have to unleash my FULL FURY ON YOU"? Jack demanded as the earge to cut Oogie down to size, was getting harder, and harder to resist. Jack then created a very large fireball his stick-like hand to act as a warning for Oogie.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18:Safe,Oogie's Next Plan

We're Starting in The Narrator's P.O.V.

Oogie just stood there, frozen in uncertainty for a few seconds, not sure on what to say next. "Oogie tell me right now or I'll make the choice for you"! Jack warned again impatiently as he got into a fighting stance! "Ya won this round Jack, but A'll be back just you wait"! Oogie exclaimed with anger and then he, Lock, Barrel, and the ghost army left as quickly as they could.

Jack then diminished the fireball and turned back into his normal form, as he hunched over with a sigh of relief. "I better go check on my girls to see if they're mentally and emotionally alright"! Jack said to himself as he walked back into Skellington Manor. "Sally, Judy I was able to get them to leave, so you're safe now"! Jack announced as he walked upstairs and towards the Master Bedroom.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I was a little nervous about what state I would see my girls in, on the other side of that door, all as I turned the door knob and heard what sounded like crying! "Hey Sally, Judy its okay I'm here"! I told them as I saw that they were in each others' arms and crying fearfully! "Oh Jack I'm so glad you're back safely, we were so worried you wouldn't come back"! Sally exclaimed as she desperately hugged me with tears of relief falling from her beautiful eyes! "Shhh it's alright I'm fine". I told her lovingly with reassurance.

Then I looked over to Judy specifically, with concern. "Judy how are you doing, are you alright"? I asked her lovingly with a Fatherly tone, for she looked like she was shell shocked! "I'm alright Dad but I don't think I can fall back to sleep so can I stay with you and Mom for tonight please"? Judy replied shakily and sheepishly. "Of Course you can Judy". I replied lovingly and then, me and Sally pulled Judy into a family group hug, and the three of us settled into the bed and fell asleep together.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

I signaled the others to follow me quietly out of the bedroom and we all went into Jack's Study to check on Lord Dominator and Shock. "Hey Lord Dominator, has Shock tried anything"? I asked quietly. "No, she's been asleep this whole time well anyways, is Judy and her family okay"? Lord Dominator replied with a small smile but she was obviously still concerned. "Thanks to us guarding Sally, and Jack's powers, they're just fine though understandably a little shaken up to the point where they're all sleeping together as a family in the Master Bedroom's bed"! I explained reassuring with a full smile on my face!

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Meanwhile at the treehouse, Oogie was trying to come up with a new and devious plan. "Humm say Lock didn't you tell me that Jackhad a long lost Brother who tried to get revenge on Jack and the rest of the family"? Oogie asked Lock curiously. "Why yes but why do you ask?" Lock replied nervously.

"And wasn't he executed"? Oogie asked Lock thoughtfully. "Yes he was, he's dead now". Lock confirmed with fear. "Hummm, yes it's brilliant HAHAHAAA"! Oogie exclaimed as a plan formed in his mind. "What are talking about Mr. Oogie"? Barrel asked shakily. "Oh Ah am talking about bring Jack's Brother back so he can help us kill The Skellington Family"! Oogie replied victoriously.

This made Lock and Barrel's eyes shrink in shock. "What but how are we going to do that"? Barrel asked in complete confusion. "You didn't read the fine print of Shock's spell we tricked Lord Dominator into casting that brought Oogie back did you"? Lock said in annoyance. "No I didn't even know there was fine print"! Barrel replied

"Well it said that a side effect to the spell is the one brought back aka Oogie, will gain the power to resurrect anyone and as many as wants with just a flick of his wrist". Lock explained to him. "Wow that's so awesome! And by the way Oogie the Brother's name is Slenderman, in case you were wondering". Barrel said excitedly. "Excellent now Slenderman come back to life"! Oogie said and then flicked his wrist and a moment later, Slenderman was standing front of them!

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19:Slenderman's Return

We're Starting In Slenderman's P.O.V.

I was now somehow alive and back in the treehouse and saw before me the real Oogie Boggie! "Huh how am I here and alive"? I asked out of complete confusion. "Mr. Oogie here brought you back". Lock replied happily. "Yeah ah did for you see I would like for you to help me with my plan to kill Jack, Sally, and Judy permanently"! Oogie explained to me and sent a horrified shiver throughout my body. "Never, why I know that I hurt them in the past but I never ever even considered to resort to killing them"! I said angrily and then something that Judy's friend Shelby told me before I was killed popped up in my mind.

Flashback

Shelby asked Jack how was handling the situation of Slenderman's execution. Jack said he was not doing well and told her why. After hearing that Shelby ran to where Slenderman was thinking that maybe Jack's words would cause Slenderman to rethink his plea and could stop all of this! "Hey Slenderman, listen Jack doesn't want this to happen, all he wanted ever since he found out that you're his Brother, was to bond and just be your Brother just so you know". Shelby told him kindly however, he didn't take Shelby words to heart in time.

End Of Flashback

Now those exact words were playing over and over again in my mind and now I have finally took them to heart and realized that was what I truly wanted too! If only my envy didn't get in the way! "I won't help you because even I would and never will stoop so low"! I told Oogie but before he could say anything in response, I ran out of the treehouse and ran over to Skellington Manor. I knew that they wouldn't be too happy to see me but I had make things right between us!

The Next Morning

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sun shining and slipped out my Parents bed and then, walked into my bedroom. "Oh yeah I better fix my window". I said to myself and used my magic to fix my window and changed into my spider web dress. Then I heard the doorbell ring to which it's scream sound startled me after what happened last night. Then I saw Dad, already dressed, walking downstairs to answer the door, so I followed him for some reason I was more curious than usual of who was at the door.

I finally reached the front room as I heard a loud TUMP and saw Dad on the floor unconscious! "Dad are you-"? I stopped in my tracks when I saw who was at the door it was Slenderman! "Huh Slenderman how and what are you doing here and also why is Dad unconscious"? I asked him in shock and nervousness. "Oogie brought me back and asked me to help him with his plan against our family-". Slenderman started to say but I regretfully interrupted him.

"What and if you're here to hurt me and my loved ones you've got another thing coming"! I said as I got into a fighting stance also I heard Mom coming downstairs! "Easy now Judy I wasn't finished explaining, I was about say that I refused to help him kill my own family and ran straight here! Look Judy, your friend Shelby told me about how Jack felt about me being his long lost Brother, and I have finally taken what you told me to heart and I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and our family and another reason I refused Oogie is because I would and never will resort to killing especially my own family"! Slenderman told me sadly but reassuringly and I knew during his trial he was lying a little to look strong in his final moments and because he was so stubborn but now, he was being completely honest and genuine!

At that thought I immediately hugged him. "I forgive you, welcome home Uncle Slenderman actually can I call you Uncle Slendy"? I said happily. "Sure you can Judy and thank you". Uncle Slendy replied lovingly.

"And let me guess, Dad just fainted from Shock didn't he cause it wouldn't be the first time"? I asked jokingly. "Yes at I assume so but what do you mean by it wouldn't be the first time"? Uncle Slendy asked me curiously. "Mom can tell you about it". I replied and the went to wake Dad up.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

When I saw him at first I was terrified but then he apologized to us! "Well Slendy it's quite a funny story, you see it was when I was still pregnant with Judy the Mayor came to the Manor with some shocking news from Dr. Finklestein, who by the way created me, about Judy. He told Jack that since she only needed to develop her bones, she would be born any day now and then Jack fainted hahaha it took me hours to wake him up I almost thought he would never wake up"! I told Slendy as I laughed at the memory of it. Then Slendy started laughing too and then all this noise got Lord Dominator, Wander, Sylvia, Bot 42, Beep Boop And Zero's attention and they all came downstairs to see what was going on.

We're Now In Slenderman's P.O.V.

I then saw people I've never seen before coming downstairs and among them was a beautiful woman wearing black armor. "What the grob is going on down here"? The beautiful woman asked on the way down. "Oh good morning Lord Dominator, Wander, Sylvia, Bot 42, Beep Boop, and Zero, we just got the most surprising family reunion ever I would like you all to meet Slenderman my Brother in law". Sally explained to them and this caused them all to gasp. "Hi there it's nice to meet you all so what exactly have I missed since I've been well dead Sally and Judy"? I said as was perplexed on what I was walking into.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20:A Surprise Family Reunion

We're Starting In Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up to see Judy looking down at me. "Huh Judy what happened"? I asked slightly dazed as I sat back up. "Oh well you fainted in shock because Uncle Slendy is here but don't worry he's here to be here for you and the rest of the family, and yes I checked, he is telling the truth". Judy told me just as I was about to faint all over again. "Are you serious Slenderman you are really here to be with us"? I asked joyfully.

"Yes I am however, the thing that made this possible is not so pleasant. You see it was Oogie who brought me back all so I would join him in his plan against our family but of course, I refused I would never kill especially my own family. Then I remembered what Judy told me and I truly realized that I belong here with my family". Slenderman told me sadly. "What, Oogie tried to manipulate you into killing your own family I never thought Oogie could be capable of going to that kind of low"! I said out of anger at Oogie for trying to do that to my own big Brother!

We're Now In Lord Dominator 's P.O.V.

At hearing Jack say this I walked up to him and Slenderman. "Well his minions did the same thing to me when they tricked me into bringing Oogie back in the first place, remember". I said to remind Jack of that fact. "Wait, that's how Oogie is back"? Slenderman asked me in shock. "Well yes but one, I had to keep myself out of danger so they couldn't take me for ransom or something like that and two, they were really good at wording their lies in just the right way"! I explained to Slenderman in my defense.

"Oh I see please forgive me for that out burst umm". Slenderman said as he was sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "My name is Lord Dominator the newest citizen of Halloween Town". I said happily. "Quick question though, what do you mean by dead, because now you got me extremely curious"? I asked carefully because I could already tell he also had a troubled past like I did.

We're Now In Slenderman's P.O.V.

"Well here's a long story short, I was Jealous of Jack because he was chosen to be the next in line to the throne instead of me, so I ran away to plan my revenge which failed and I refused to apologize because I was too stubborn and was sentenced to death". I told Lord Dominator with the frustration at myself showing through my voice. Then she for some reason started laughing hysterically! "Oh I'm sorry, but it's that I already found something the two of us can relate to, you see in my past life, I too was a villain who destroyed planets in the Yonder Galaxy"! Lord Dominator explained with a small smile and even blushed! "Wow really what a crazy coincidence and it's very nice to meet you by the way". I said in reply for I was not expecting anything like this!

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Ooh I think you two are blushing how cute"! I said as I saw them looking into each other's eyes and blush. I could tell that they had the love bug, but my guess as to why they weren't saying it was, because they just met each other, so that would be moving the relationship along way too quickly. "What, were we, heh well um who are you guys"? Uncle Slendy said as he then quickly looked away from Lord Dominator and looked at Wander and Sylvia with embarrassment. "Well, Ah'm Wander and this my ol pal Sylvia". Wander replied happily.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

I then just realized that Slenderman didn't have a face! "Um don't take this the wrong way but why don't you have a face"? I asked for this perplexed me so much. "I was born that way, not sure on what really caused it though". Slenderman told me sadly. "Oh well we're here to help stop Oogie, speaking of which, don't we need to ask Shock about casting the counter spell again"? I explained and then in realization.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I then also remembered our plans for this morning. "Oh yeah let's go, Dad can you fill Uncle Slendy in on what else he missed"? I said in response. "Sure thing Judy". Dad replied happily.

Then I saw that Shock was awake, and so I walked up to her cage. "So Shock, have you decided to do the spell or not"? I asked Shock gravely. "I have, and will do it". Shock replied in defeat. "Great now, I am going to let you out to cast it, so don't try to escape before you do the spell". I told her as Dad prepared to remove the the cage with his magic.

Shock nodded in agreement, and so I gave Dad the okay to cast his spell, and then the cage disappeared. "Well your spell book is already turned to the spell and is on the stand over there". I explained to Shock. Shock then nodded and looked at the spell. "Okay here it goes". Shock said, and then she cast the counter spell!

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21: Casting The Counter Spell

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

After Shock cast the counter spell, the numbness was gone, however I wanted to make 100% sure that my powers were back. "Well guys, let's make sure that my powers are back for real, by going into the training room and Shock, if my powers really are back, I'll give you your spell book when I return". I told my friends and family, as I then pull the book disguised lever. "Oh and Uncle Slendy, will you please watch Shock until I get back"? I asked him, right before I entered the secret passageway and in turn, he nodded.

We're Now In Slenderman's P.O.V.

I watched Judy, and the others following her, into the training room, and then I turned to Shock with anger, after what Jack told me about what Shock did to my Niece, I couldn't believe Shock stooped so low! "Huh, Slenderman how are you here, this is impossible also, why are you helping them, I thought you hated them"? Shock asked me in a panic. "Well one, Oogie brought me back and two, because I was wrong to go on the path to revenge, and finally realized that all I truly wanted was to be a part of the family again and be there for them. Oh by the way, Jack caught me up on everything that I missed, so I know about you and your cohorts beating up my Niece"! I replied to make myself perfectly clear to her that I'm ticked off about it, as well as being on the side of good from here on out. So, nothing will be able to change that, I would and will, make sure of it!

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

We were now in the training room, and then I turned to Wander and Sylvia. "Well you two, let's hope this works because I want to keep my promise, and show you what I can really do"! I told them excitedly, however with my fingers mentally crossed. "Yeehaw, do your magical thing"! Wander exclaimed in pure excitement. "Okay here I go"! I said, then I tried my Pumpkin Princess Form, and it worked perfectly next, I tried my Christmas Form, it too worked third, I tried my magic though the teleportation spell, and I teleported successfully!

Then fourth, I tried to turn into my pony form, and I did! "Okay these last two including my pony form were abilities given to us by our friends from Equestria and I'll tell you about the other one after I show you, JUDY PRINCESS OF HALLOWEEN TOWN"! I exclaimed, and my magical gem worked, it activated and I was now in my red-as-blood colored magical Ephedian dress! "And so, this one was from our Ephedian friends in Sunny Bay". I told them happily for I truly knew that I was back to my normal self again!

"Wow Judy, that was incredible"! Wander exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks Wander well it's time to give Shock her spell book back". I replied gratefully as we headed back to Dad's study. Then Lord Dominator caught up with me, so now she was walking right next to me.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

I was tired of being out of the loop about these other friends and places Judy and her family kept talking about, so I decided to ask Judy about them. "Okay Judy, what are these other friends and places you keep talking about because I don't know understand what you're referencing to, when it comes to this"? I asked Judy suspiciously. "Well, it's a long story". Judy replied and the went on to tell me everything. "Wow awesome, will be meeting them sometime after we defeat Oogie"? I asked her excitedly.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I nodded in response to Lord Dominator's question happily. "Lord Dominator in fact, you took the words right out of my jaw". I added with a giggle. "Wow that will be amazing thanks Judy"! Lord Dominator said happily.

We were now back in Dad's study, I then walked over to the book stand. "Alright Shock, the spell worked, thank you for cooperating, so I am going to return your spell book back to you, also you can leave". I told her, and then preceded to hand her the spell book, and then Shock immediately bolted out of Skellington Manor. "Thank you Uncle Slendy for watching Shock". I told him gratefully. "You're welcome Judy". Uncle Slendy replied sweetly.

I then turned to look at my Dad. "So Dad what should be our next move"? I asked him very seriously.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

Dad was about to reply when Lord Dominator stepped in front of me. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I just thought about something, can you just use your magic to remove the weapons off my ship"? Lord Dominator asked sheepishly. "Oh wow you're right, we should have just done that in the first place"! Dad exclaimed in realization. Then Dad snapped his fingers.

"There that should do it"! Dad replied happily. "Now I was going to say, let's go now, and attack him all at once. With all of us working together, there's no way we can lose"! Dad explained confidently. "That's a brilliant idea, I just wish our Tooniverse friends could come to back us up-." I was beginning to say when I heard my phone ring.

We're Now In Iris's P.O.V.

I just got the best news from all our Tooniverse friends, and I just knew I had to call Judy immediately. So I dialed her number. "Hi Iris, what is going on with you"? Judy asked right after I heard her pick up. "Hi Judy I have some great news, I just heard from all our Tooniverse friends and well, we finally defeated Oogie's army so do you need us for anything because now we can"?! I exclaimed hyperly to Judy. Then I heard her gasp in delight.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my nonexistent ears. "Hold on for one minute. Guys Oogie's Army is gone for good, so if you want me to give the go to bring them here to help us Dad, we can"! I told them ecstatically, then Dad nodded happily. "Okay Iris we do and I mean everyone, I'll explain once you're all here"! I told Iris seriously and then opened four portals to appear behind Skellington Manor.

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V.

I was about to hang up when I just realized something. "Wait, before I hang up, there are new friends for you to meet once you get here, and an unexpected return of a family member, so don't freak out before giving them a chance to explain themselves okay"? I told Iris seriously. "Wow awesome and we promise not to freak out". Iris replied and then we hung up, and then I used my magic to give the others the information that Iris has, so they won't be as confused about the random portals appearing in front of them as before.

Ten minutes later, our friends from Japan arrived including: Jun, Shelby, Micchan, Suigintou, Kanaria, Sueiseiseki, Shinku, and Karakishou. "Hi guys it's good to see you all again, well come on and meet our new friends"! I told them happily as we walked up to Lord Dominator, Bot Forty-Two, Beep Boop, Wander, And Sylvia. "Hi there, Wow are guys aliens"?! Jun asked in astonishment. "Yes we are and I see some of you are magical living dolls!" Sylvia replied excitedly, and then they did introductions.

Then our friends from The Pink Palace including: Coraline and Wybie have just arrived. "Hey guys, and Wybie it's nice to finally meet you in person"! I said as walked up to them. "Hi Judy, and same here"! Wybie replied happily. "Well meet our new friends". I said, and then they did introductions.

Then our friends from Equestria arrived including: The Mane Six, Spike, and Starlight Glimmer. "Hi every pony, I missed you all so much, so come meet our new friends". I told them happily. "We sure missed you too"! Rainbow Dash said in a happy reply. Then I lead them to the Wander Over Yonder characters. Then they did introductions.

Then finally our friends from Ephedia arrived including: Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, Cariassa, Izira, and Amaru, and Nathaniel. "Hi Judy looks like everyone's here". Iris said, as she and the other Ephedians walked up to me. "Yep I'd like you to meet our new friends". I told them, and they did introductions. "Well allow me to give you soul robbers, cards, and Izira will give you Ephedian magic, Wybie and Nathaniel". I explained to them and did just that.

Then they tested out their new abilities. "Wow thanks Judy and Izira"! Wybie and Nathaniel said in unison. "You're very welcome after all, I didn't know you were going to come, and you'll need to be able not only fight, but also to defend yourselves". I told them happily. "Hey Judy didn't you say a family member of yours has returned"? Iris asked with concern.

I then nodded seriously. "Okay you can come out here Uncle Slendy"! I exclaimed happily. "UNCLE SLENDY"? They exclaimed in disbelief, and then Uncle Slendy came and stood next to me. "Hey, you guys promised that you wouldn't freak out, just allow him to explain." I said sternly, but reassuringly.

"Well Oogie brought me back to help him with his plan to assassinate my family, but fret not, I refused and came straight here to help protect them". Uncle Slendy explained to them sincerely. "Slenderman, what made you decide to do this, I mean weren't extremely jealous all the way up to your execution"? Starlight Glimmer asked suspiciously. "Well right before I was executed, Judy told me how Jack felt about me as his long lost brother. So when I was brought back, I finally realized that I really wanted that to and so, that's why I refused, because I won't harm my family, not now, not ever again"! Uncle Slendy replied genuinely.

All my friends gasped in surprise again at hearing this. "Wow that's amazing"! They all said happily. "So let me guess, that's why you need our help, to stop Oogie and his plan to kill you and your family, right Judy"? Coraline asked me seriously. "Yep, are you all in"? I asked them motivationally in reply.

Then they all nodded. "Ooh Thanks you guys you're the best, now let's spy on Oogie and find out how he plans to kill my family this time"! I said seriously. "Good idea Judy". Talia said in agreement as we went inside Skellington Manor.

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

We're Starting In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Once they were in Jack's study, Judy turned to her Tooniverse friends. "Okay I have something to show you, that I didn't get the chance to show you the last time you were in Halloween Town". Judy explained happily, then she walked over to the bookshelf. "Ooh, and what would that be"? Twilight asked curiously. "My family's hidden TRAINING ROOM"! Judy replied, as she pulled the book out.

Then the secret passageway was revealed. "Come on let's continue this in there". Judy instructed quietly. "Wow, So, awesome"! Rainbow Dash said as they all followed Judy into the passageway.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

We had arrived at the training room, then I turned to look at my Tooniverse friends. "So what do you all think"? I asked them cheerfully. "Wow it's incredible"! Spike said as he flew around to get a better look. "Thanks, well I think that you guys should train, while my family and I use our magic to find out what Oogie's cooking up". I suggested sheepishly.

"Great plan Judy, come on Nathaniel, I will teach you everything you need to know". Iris said in agreement, then she grabbed Nathaniel's hand and pulled him away, so she could teach him everything. "OK Dad, let's find out what he's up to". I told him. Then he nodded and activated the camera bubble spell and we were able to see inside Oogie's layer where Oogie was. Slenderman explained shakily to his friends and family. "Alright then, I was thinking of a plan as I was training"! Judy announced to everyone

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

We now zoom in to the camera bubble and now we are in Oogie's layer seeing what he's up to. "Ha ha ha, I just figured out what my new plan should be"! Oogie exclaimed gleefully to his minions. "Ooh, and where would that be Mr. Oogie"? Shock asked in confusion and curiosity. "I'm going to bring back an army of minions, soldiers if you will, and they are shadow versions of villains from other worlds"!Oogie replied darkly.

"Ooh what are some of their names"? Shock asked Barry curiously. "Maleficent, Ursula, Mother Gothel, and Judge Claude Frollo"! Oogie replied evilly. "Ooh my, they sound powerful"! Shock said in evil joy. We now zoom back to the training room in Skellington Manor.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what we just heard from Oogie's horrid mouth! "I know the connection between all the villains he gave a shout out to, they're all Disney villains from the Disney universe, so this is really bad and we need to really train hard"! I exclaimed in shock and realization. "Well then let's get training and tell the others as well." Uncle Slendy suggested in agreement.

"Hey guys we got the news of Oogie's plan, he's going to bring the Disney villains to help him in some sort of shadow forms, so it's a good thing we asked you all to come because we won't be able to defeat them on our own"! I explained to my Tooniverse friends seriously. "Are you serious you're either this is bad, and yes, I know exactly what you're talking about because I 'm a Disney fan like a hard-core one"! Shelby exclaimed in shock. "Hey Judy did he happen to mention some of the names just because I'm curious"? Shelby asked me with a sheepish smile. "Yes he did, he said maleficent, Ursula, mother Gothel, and judge Claude Frollo". I replied seriously but calmly at the same time.

"No way Frollo's going to be here, oh that's extra bad, I know they say Maleficent is the mistress of all evil but, frollo's even worse"! Shelby said gravely and seriously. "I know what you mean Shelby, as long as we are together we can do this so let's get some training done and head towards Oogie's lair soon!" I told Shelby to reassure her and the others confidently. Then we all started our intense training session.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Meanwhile in Oogie's lair, Oogie was preparing to do the spell. "Alright now all dead Disney Villains, come back to life"! Oogie exclaimed darkly. "Yes, it worked"! Oogie said as shadow versions of the villains appeared in front of him. They all were like heartless versions of them selves. They all looked at each other with confusion.

"Huh, how is this possible"? Frollo asked the air, looking for an explanation. "Why Judge Claude Frollo, I brought all of you to life, for you see, I need your help to kill off the Skellington Family"! Oogie explained darkly, making them all gasp in evil delight! "We would be delighted to help you!" Maleficent said, like the graceful villain she is, in agreement. Then the others nodded in agreement as well.

Back at Skellington Manor, Slenderman continued to watch Oogie through the camera bubble and, just finished seeing the Disney villains agree to help Oogie with his plan! "Uh, hey guys, looks like our training session is over the Disney villains are here, and have agreed to help Oogie"! Slenderman explained to his friends and family shakily. "Alright then well, I was thinking of a plan as I was training, and got a brilliant idea". Judy announced to everyone, then she explained her plan to them. "Ooh, Judy, you're a genius"! Jack exclaimed after hearing her plan.

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

We're Starting In Judy's P.O.V

We made sure we had everything we needed for the battle ahead, then I teleported all of us to the entrance to the graveyard. "For those who are wondering why I teleported us here instead of Oogie's lair, it's because we need the element of surprise". I told them quietly as we entered it. "Good thinking Judy". Lord Dominator said in agreement.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Shock told Oogie she was going to go spy on the Skellingtons before he could send the Disney villains to Skellington Manor, and he agreed. "Huh, oh that's just great"! Shock said once she was in the graveyard and saw, not only the Skellingtons we're heading towards the lair, but also their Tooniverse friends! "I have to warn Oogie"! Shock whispered as she ran back to Oogie's lair.

We're Now In Shock's P.O.V.

Once I arrived at the lair, I ran over to Oogie. "Mr. Oogie, they're coming this way"! I hastily reported to Oogie as I was catching my breath. "What, humm, actually this is perfect, now we don't have to wait and they're coming straight to us!" Oogie said as the thought came to his mind.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Our heroes were now standing in front of Oogie's lair. "So is everyone ready"? Judy asked the others seriously. "As ready as we'll ever be"! Shelby replied sheepishly. Then they charged inside.

"Oogie you may have gotten an army to help you, but you're still out numbered!" Judy said angrily. Earlier, Judy had instructed everyone, but her family and the Wander Over Yonder characters, to wait in the other room until she gave them the signal. "Ha Ha ha, out numbered, are you delusional"?! Oogie asked in disbelief. Then Judy gave them the signal.

"I don't believe that you have gotten the chance to meet our friends from different worlds"! Judy exclaimed cockily. Then Oogie had a look of shock on his face, as he looked at all of the Tooniverse characters. "Wait when did this happen"?! Oogie asked, for this confused him greatly. "When I was acting on my revenge plot". Slenderman explained.

Jack walked straight up to Oogie with a look of fury on his skull. "Now I say we take this to the battle arena, Amaru now"! Jack said with a surprising calmness. Amaru then nodded at took them to the battle arena. "Huh, what is this place"? Oogie demanded, as he looked around the arena. "This is the Ephedian Battle Arena, it where we used fight the twins, Mephesto and Praxina"! Talia replied seriously, but with anger in her voice.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Then the final battle began. The Rozen Maidens were fighting Mother Gothel. All the villains have this strange dark magic now, so she was using it to fight the Rozen Maidens. However, Mother Gothel was soon overwhelmed by the magical dolls. The Dolls won in the end.

Meanwhile, Coraline, Wybie, and the mediums, were fighting Judge Claude Frollo. "Man, I never wanted to meet you in person, but oh well, guess that's life for you"! Shelby commented as she used her pumpkin fire to scorch him. "Yes no kidding Shelby"! Jun said in agreement as he used his soul robber to whip the evil man. Coraline and Wybie were using their soul robbers as well, and caused Judge Claude Frollo to be overwhelmed. The humans won in the end.

Now the ponies of Equestria and Spike, were fighting Maleficent. "Am I really being threatened by a bunch of colorful ponies and a baby dragon"?! Maleficent exclaimed in disgust. "Oh you think we haven't the guts to fight in a battle, huh"?! Rainbow Dash exclaimed boastfully, as she zoomed at Maleficent, and used her fore hooves to punch Maleficent in the face. This caused Maleficent to lose her balance temporarily. They all took advantage of this and defeated Maleficent!

The Ephedian Princesses and Nathaniel, were fighting Ursula. Ursula was using her tentacles to fight. The reason she was not using her dark magic instead, is because she relies on her tentacles more. However this was also a disadvantage to Ursula, she is not able to move quickly at all comparing to her movements in the ocean. Our heroes decided to use this to their advantage, and took Ursula down.

The Wander Over Yonder characters were fighting Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Wander was fighting Barrel, Sylvia was fighting Lock, meanwhile Lord Dominator and her bots were fighting Shock. "You're going to pay for tricking me into bringing back Oogie, Shock"! Lord Dominator said as she fought Shock. It took them awhile, but they were defeated.

All of the Skellingtons' friends were about to come help the Skellingtons fight Oogie, however some ghosts, which were all that was left of Oogie's army, appeared in front of the Tooniverse friends. "Huh, What the"? Jun exclaimed in shock. "We won't let you get to our boss"! One of the ghosts replied. "Oh we'll see about that"! Coraline said seriously as she prepared to use her soul robber, then they battled for 20 minutes

Once the ghosts were gone, they sighed in relief. "Now let's go help our friends, it's about time we stopped Oogie"! Coraline exclaimed determinedly. "Yeah let's show him what friendship can really do"! Twilight said in agreement. The others nodded in agreement too. Then they began their charge towards Oogie!

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

We're Starting In Oogie's P.O.V.

While 'Ah was fighting the Skellingtons I saw how easily my fellow villains were defeated by these 'Tooniverse' friends of Jack's. "Oogie did you really think you could beat us with those guys on your side"? Judy said as she used some sort of crystal magic on me. Luckily I dodged her shots. "Hey, I had no idea those strange friends of yours were going to be here heck, I didn't know about them at all until today"! I said in my defense as I tried to knock all of them down. Just then, I saw Jack's friends charging in my direction!

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Oogie knew he was done for however, he remembered he has new dark magic and used it to restrain Slenderman's arms, and tentacles, to his sides. "No, UNCLE SLENDY"!!! Judy screamed in absolute horror, when she saw her long lost Uncle in danger. Then Oogie proceeded to slam Slenderman into the edge of one of the floating platforms above him. Then the dark bindings attached to it, strapping Slenderman down onto it.

Then Oogie turned to all of our heroes victoriously. "Surrender now Jack, or say goodbye to Slenderman for good this time"! Oogie exclaimed to Jack darkly. "I will never give up on my family"! Jack screamed out of pure anger. "Wrong answer, say goodbye to your precious long lost older Brother"! Oogie said in evil glee.

However, Judy knew what she needed to do. She teleported onto the platform behind Oogie. "Crystal Saberious"! Judy said as to turn her Halloween Town Ephedian scepter into a sward. Then as fast as lightning, Judy jumped at Oogie, slicing into the side of his stomach with her sward. Then Judy landed on her feet next to Jack. Oogie's bugs spilled out of the burlap sack man, causing the bindings on Slenderman to disappear!

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Slenderman landed on his feet, ten feet away from, but still in front of, us. "Uncle Slendy"! I screamed out of pure joy as I ran over to him. I then hugged him lovingly. And Uncle Slendy hugged me back. "Thank goodness you're alright, and we did guys it's finally over"! I told Uncle Slendy and then, to all of them victoriously, for I couldn't believe it was finally over!

We all cheered in relief, as we then we joined together in a group hug. "Well Amaru, I think it's high time we leave the arena now"? I requested to Amaru sweetly, and Amaru nodded in agreement, and took us back to Halloween Town. But on the way back, I heard Oogie's voice tell me something. "One last thing before I disappear forever, I had been able to find out and see who and what the next new citizen of Halloween Town will be, and trust me when I say, as horrible as I was, this next new citizen will be a thousand times worse, and no I won't tell who it is, I want exactly what it is surprise you, when you realize just how right I am"! Oogie's voice told me. At this point, we were in town square, and that's when I started to cry.

When my family and friends asked me what was wrong, I told them what just happened. "Oh no, this isn't good however, we must continue living our life again, we just need to be alert". Dad told all of us reassuringly. "You're right Dad. Come on Lord Dominator, I think it's about time you got your ship back"! I said as I whipped away my remaining tears, and grabbed Lord Dominator's hand.

The End

Author's Note: Well everyone it's been a long journey and there is technically one more chapter, an epilogue, also that's right another book is coming!


	27. Epilogue

And so, Lord Dominator finally got her ship back. The next day Judy showed Lord Dominator all the Tooniverse worlds Judy and her family had been on their previous adventure. Later that night, Slenderman asked Lord Dominator out on a date...and she said yes. It was a romantic dinner in Valentines Town. Their date was a total success, they decided that they would be boyfriend and girlfriend!

Meanwhile in Zim's base specifically, Princess Amethyst's bedroom, Amethyst woke up in a cold sweat as she was breathing heavily and shakily in utter horror!

Author's Note: Now This last section is a Segway into the next book! So stay tuned!


End file.
